Ojo Por Ojo
by Shell Craig
Summary: La condescendiente Bella había muerto ante el último engaño de Edward. De lo que estaba segura Bella, es que nunca hubiera recurrido al engaño, si hubiera tenido el amor de Edward. Pero Edward la amaba... Ese era su juego, Ojo por ojo… dolor por dolor…
1. Prólogo

****Disclaimer****. Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Tu amor me convierte en el más feliz al mismo tiempo el más desgraciado de los hombres… Serénate, sólo mediante la tranquila consideración de nuestra existencia podremos nuestro propósito de vivir unidos.  
>Ten calma, ámame, hoy, ayer, qué doloroso anhelo de ti, de ti, mi vida, mi todo. Adiós. ¡Oh, continúa amándome, nunca juzgues mal el más fiel corazón de tu amado.<p>

Siempre tuyo, siempre mía, siempre nuestro.

(Extracto de Mi amada inmortal)

* * *

><p><strong>OJO POR OJO<br>**

No todo en el matrimonio es felicidad, y mucho menos cuando siendo adolescentes le perdonaste un engaño, todo bajo la bandera del amor y promesas tontas. Ahora, tenía que pensar en su hijo, que es su completa existencia. Lástima que para su padre no era así.

Bella cansada del último engaño de Edward, decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Por la seguridad emocional de su hijo y su integridad como mujer. Si Edward creía que las cosas serían como antes, estaba muy equivocado. Nada volvería hacer igual

La condescendiente Bella había muerto ante el último engaño de Edward. Él ya no tendrá a la mujer tierna al llegar cada noche. Pagándole con la misma moneda, aprendió a jugar con fuego, ahora sería él, el que se tendría que cuidar de ella. De lo que estaba segura Bella, es que nunca hubiera recurrido al engaño, si hubiera tenido el amor de Edward.

Pero Edward la amaba...

**Ese era su juego, Ojo por ojo… dolor por dolor…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Después de tanto tiempo, ya estoy de vuelta con esta nueva historia que tanto trabajo me esta costando escribir, pues necesito quitame la idea de un Edward perfecto.<em>**

**_Espero les guste tanto como a mí. Una vez más me acompaña en el beteo Diana Méndez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD, gracias por el apoyo, mi amor, veamos como salimos de esta._**

**_En mi perfil, encontrarán las imágenes del fic como la portada, y cosas que vayan saliendo._**

**_Sin más preámbulo, les dejo el primer capítulo..._**

**_SALUDINES :3_**


	2. 1 Vida Universitaria: Parte 1

******Disclaimer****. **_Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades._

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook /groups /betasffaddiction)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<br>Vida universitaria (Parte 1)  
>Conociéndose <strong>

En un parque cerca de la Universidad de Harvard, en Cambridge Massachusetts.

—¿Te imaginaste alguna vez encontrar el amor aquí? —, preguntó Edward. Un hombre joven de 23 años, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y un cuerpo que pudo haber sido tallado por los meros dioses griegos. Edward Cullen estudiaba en Harvard en la Facultad de Medicina. Edward era el mejor en su clase.

Edward tenía abrazada a Bella por la espalda, tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de su novia, mientras caminaban por el parque cerca de la universidad.

—La verdad, no. No, después de ese peculiar primer encuentro y todo lo que se desató desde que empezamos a salir —, contestó Bella mientras que Edward dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Una mujer de 23 años, cabello castaño con destellos rojizos, ojos color chocolate y un pequeño cuerpo. Isabella Swan estudiaba en Harvard en la Facultad de Literatura. Soñaba con ser una gran escritora.

Se habían conocido gracias a Alice, la hermana de Edward. Un día Alice fue a buscar a su hermano, pues el coche de Edward se encontraba en el taller. Bella iba rumbo a la biblioteca para dejar los libros que había tomado para poder estudiar para su examen de inglés. La biblioteca cerraba a las 2 de la tarde y para eso faltaban 10 minutos.

_**[Flashback] **_

—¡Demonios!, no voy a llegar a tiempo —, rezó Bella. Mientras corría rumbo a la biblioteca chocó con un pequeño cuerpo y las dos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Oh!, perdón, perdón, perdón —, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la pequeña de cabello negro corto

—No te preocupes, parece que tienes prisa

—Sí, de verdad lo siento —, se agachó para poder recoger los libros que estaban en el suelo. La mujer bajita la imitó y la empezó ayudar. –Gracias

—No hay problema —, contestó. –Alice Cullen —, se presentó

—¡Que grosera soy!, Isabella Swan —, estrechó su mano. Alice Cullen, debe ser algo de Edward "semental" Cullen, pensó Bella.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —, se ofreció

—No, de seguro esperas a alguien

—A mi hermano de hecho, pero parece que el señorito no tiene hora de salida

—No quiero molestar

—Por Dios, vamos a si me das un paseo por Universidad más cara de los Estados Unidos —, Bella sonrió mientras que Alice tomaba un par de libros para poder ayudarla.

Estuvieron platicando de trivialidades. Faltaba un minuto para el cierre de la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué tan tarde Bella? —, preguntó Sol. La bibliotecaria de la universidad

—Perdón Sol, es que con tantos exámenes, no sé dónde tenía en la cabeza

—En los exámenes, en dónde mas si no son en esas cosas

—Ya ni me digas

Hizo todo el trámite para entregar y se despidió de la anciana y esta le deseo unas felices vacaciones. Durante el regreso a la facultad Bella le empezó le explicó a Alice de donde vendría que edad tenía, sus gustos, sus pasiones y cosas por el estilo

Edward estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Estaba el Porche Amarillo de su hermana pero de esa duende no había ni una señal de humo.

—Parece que no se pudo esperar 5 minutos —, estaba maldiciendo cuando escuchó la risa de su hermana

Cuando la volteo a ver, pudo notar que su hermana venía acompañada de una morena, muy hermosa por cierto. Vestía unos jeans de mezclilla entubados que podía apostar que le levantaban el trasero, con blusa de tirantes color azul marino. Su color favorito. El cuerpo de Edward sufrió un cierto tirón en esa parte de su anatomía que había estado utilizando los últimos 10 minutos con Tanya Denali. Edward no lograba entender como una rubia como ella había logrado ingresar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos. Empezó a creer eso rumores de que se había acostado con profesores para llegar hasta donde había llegado.

Pero regresando su mente hacía la morena, la sonrisa que le dibujaba a su hermana parecía sincera y no como las sonrisas fingidas que las mujeres de su facultad hacían para poder llamar su atención. La morena paseo su mano por el cabello para poder quitar de la cara y pasarlo detrás de una oreja. Un movimiento tan simple pero al mismo tiempo tan sexy.

Ignorando a la bella mujer que acompañaba a su hermana, se fue contra ella por no esperarlo.

—Te dije que me esperaras

—Si hubieras terminado de joderte a la novia en turno hace 10 minutos me habrías encontrado —, dijo Alice sin poder medir sus palabras. Edward y Alice vieron que la morena agachó la mirada hacía al suelo pero en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que había tratado de ocultar. –Perdón por este juego de palabras

—Créeme Alice, no hubo juego de palabras, se entendió completamente todo —, dejando escapar la carcajada

—Es que me saca de quicio este gigoló que tengo como hermano

—¡Demonios Alice!, ¿te podrías callar? —, Bella miró por primera vez al hombre de cabello cobrizo. Ella sabía quién era él, es el famoso Edward Cullen joven 21 años, segundo año de la facultad de Medicina, el mejor de su clase y según comentarios de sus compañeras de facultad, un Dios en la cama. Muchas cualidades para un hombre joven de tan solo 21 años.

—Podría, pero no quiero —, Bella se rió del comentario de Alice

—Por cierto, este es mi hermano, Edward Cullen

—Creo que lo conozco

—¿Lo haces? —, le preguntó Edward a Bella

—S**ó**lo de nombre

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Bueno, varias de las chicas de la facultad de literatura quedaron… —, Bella buscaba las palabras para describir como habían quedado sus compañeras de clases después del acoston con Edward —,…deslumbradas por tu persona

—¿Lo que quieres decir es que las chicas de tu facultad se fueron a la cama con mi hermano? —, preguntó Alice

—Algo así

—Bueno, ya me conoces…—, pero Bella lo interrumpió

—Es bueno ponerle cara a todo un semental —, dijo Bella y Edward abrió los ojos como platos —, así es como te han bautizado las chicas de la facultad

—No me dejaste terminar. El punto es que yo no sé cómo te llamas

—Y te vas a quedar con las dudas, semental —, dijo Bella mientras se despedía de Alice — Un gusto Alice, espero verte por aquí más seguido.

—¿No quieres que te llevemos al aeropuerto? —, Edward gruñó ante el ofrecimiento de su hermana

—Parece que alguien no está contento con esa decisión —, Alice miró a su hermano —, pero no te preocupes Alice, ya guarde todo en el maletero de mi auto. Además no voy al aeropuerto.

—¿A dónde vas? Be…—, el nombre quedó a medio terminar cuando Alice vio la cara de Bella pidiéndole, rogándole en silencio que se callara. Edward se frustró en sí mismo al no poder conocer el nombre de la desconocida. Se había esperanzado de su hermana pero esta se calló al ver la cara de la desconocida.

—Bueno, me voy en auto. A Nueva York, es de ahí de dónde soy.

—Ya me habías dicho pero son casi 5 horas en auto

—Son 4 horas Alice, además no parto hoy, me voy mañana a primera hora

—Alice, ¿Por qué te interesa mucho cómo se vaya la señorita a su casa?, preocúpate por llegar a la tuya

—Lo dices porque la tuya está a 10 minutos de aquí. A 30 con tráfico

Bella se rió del comentario de Alice pero le hecho una cara envenenada a Edward por sus palabras.

—El que seas un patán no significa que a las demás personas no les interesa que hacen o como hacen la otra gente para llegar a su casa —, contra atacó Bella

—Me conoces muy poco para decir que soy un patán

—Entonces compórtate como un caballero y no te metas en la conversación de tu hermana conmigo. Metiche —, terminó de decir Bella.

Alice miraba divertida la pelea entre su hermano y su nueva amiga. Nadie a excepción de su madre y ella se habían plantado a Edward.

—Te dejo Alice, tengo que terminar de empacar —, dijo tratando la mirada de Edward pero no se aguantó —, ¿Qué no te enseñaron que mirar fijamente a la gente es de mala educación?

—No fui a esa clase

—Pues deberías, es rudo

—Te acompañamos a tu facultad – dijo Alice

—No es necesario

—Si Alice, no es necesario —, repitió Edward. No tenía ni 5 minutos de conocerla y sentía que la odiaba —, la señorita conoce muy bien el camino a su facultad

—Alice, parece que a tu hermano le hace falta unas clases de educación, respeto y caballerosidad.

—Ya ni me digas —, mencionó Alice. –Si quieres te puedes ir Edward, yo voy acompañar a Bella a su facultad

—No es necesario, Alice —, repitió —, y como dijo tu hermano tengo 2 años aquí, me conozco el camino de memoria

—No me importa, quiero conocer la universidad

—¿Cómo me voy a ir?, mi auto esta en el taller

—¡Ups!, de verdad, ni modos tendrás que esperarme a que yo regrese. Vamos Bella —, tomó la mano de Bella para que la guiara.

A Edward no le quedó de otra que seguirlas. Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la facultad de literatura, la había visitado constantemente en el último año. Pudo ver como Alice platicaba amenamente con la extraña de pelo castaño y esta soltaba una carcajada por algo que Alice la había dicho.

Alice le contaba que era la melliza de Edward y que estaba estudiando diseño y que había salido de vacaciones. También le dijo que su hermano no tenía arreglo que tenía la esperanza de que su varita mágica dejara de funcionar y se corriera la voz. Bella soltó una tremenda carcajada.

Edward estaba en el terreno de Bella, estando ahí sería muy fácil averiguar el nombre de la extraña. Para su mala suerte, Bella invitó a Alice a conocer la pequeña habitación que ocupaba en la facultad.

Edward se apoyó en la parte trasera de un hermoso Mercedes Guardian color negro, mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de exasperación.

Alice se enamoró de la habitación de Bella.

—Fue un placer conocerte Bella —, le dijo Alice

—El placer ha sido todo mío

—No créeme, fue mío. No sabes lo divertido que fue verte poniendo en su lugar a mi hermano. Sólo mamá lo hace

—Es que se cree la última coca—cola del desierto

—Eras la primera que no queda deslumbrada por mi hermano

Ahí se había equivocado Alice, Bella se había deslumbrado por Edward y mucho, pero no lo iba a demostrar. De verdad que no era lo mismo escuchar las historias sin ponerle un rostro a esa persona que ponérsela e imaginarse debajo de este.

Un hombre rubio que iba pasando por la facultad con una mujer, iban a entrar al edificio cuando Edward decidió que era tiempo de investigar quien era esa castaña que había logrado colarse en su mente. Y ninguno de esos pensamientos eras nada inocentes.

—Disculpa —, dijo Edward levantándose del auto

—¿Sí? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—¿Eres de esta facultad? —, el chico lo miró como si tuviera un ojo en la frente

—Obvio —, Edward ignoró el tono en el que el estúpido le había contestado

—Una pregunta, hay una chica que va en esta facultad, mide como 1.63 —, hizo una señal de altura con los dedos —, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos como color chocolate, de casualidad ¿la conoces?

—Debes estar hablando de Isabella "ratón de biblioteca" Swan, es mi vecina de habitación —, Edward lo miró muy mal y el joven enseguida aclaró —, ella sabe que le decimos así pero prefiere ignorarnos —, chica inteligente, pensó Edward —. Muchos le dicen solo Bella o Bells los amigos cercanos

—¿En qué grupo entras tú? —, preguntó con una sonrisa de lado

—Todo el mundo le dice Bella, odia su nombre completo —, Edward asintió con la cabeza

—Muchas gracias

El hombre se dio la vuelta y entró al edificio. Edward se volvió apoyar en el auto. Isabella Swan. Bella. No había nada complicado investigar su nombre. Bella.

—Bueno ya para de dejar en ese nombre. Es solo un nombre común y corriente —, pero Edward no estaba pensando en el nombre sino en la mujer que lo portaba. Era muy hermosa, como iba ser posible que nunca la hubiera visto en alguna de las fiestas de la facultad de medicina o de literatura o de cualquiera otra facultad.

_Isabella "ratón de biblioteca" Swan, _recordó. Ahí la respuesta a su pegunta. Escuchó unas voces y reconoció la de su hermana y la de Bella, al levantar su rostro pudo notar que las dos venían bajando los escalones y Bella tenía una caja en las manos. Se paró frente a Edward y levantó la ceja.

—¿Qué? —, dijo Edward. —¿Quieres que te ayude? —, dijo con sarcasmo

—Eso sería esperar demasiado

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero que muevas tu trasero de mi auto

—¿Qué?

—Y yo que pensaba que sordera era el primer síntoma de la falta de sexo, creo que es todo lo contrario —, Alice se carcajeó —. Por favor, ¿Puedes mover tu trasero de mi auto para que pueda terminar de empacar?

—Me estás diciendo, que esta belleza de auto es tuyo —, hizo una señal con el dedo pulgar señalando al Mercedes

—Sí, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una camioneta Chevrolet Pick up del 53? —La señorita sabe de autos. ¡Impresionante!

—No iba traer un auto así a la universidad genio

—¿De verdad tienes un auto de esos?

—Sí y si no me vas ayudar con la caja, mueve tu trasero para que termine de empacar

Sorprendentemente, Edward tomó la caja que Bella llevaba en las manos.

—Aquí es donde sueltas la caja para que puedas abrir la cajuela y la pueda meter —, dijo Edward

—Gracias, creo —, contestó

Bella le señaló donde poner la caja y Edward lo hizo.

—Gracias

—No hay problema —, contestó Edward. En eso sonó el celular de Edward, checó de quien era la llamada y enseguida contestó.

—Madre

—¿Por qué no están aquí? —, preguntó tiernamente—. Tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados

—Nos entretuvimos en la universidad pero ya vamos para allá

—Los espero, con cuidado

—La necesitaremos, es tu hija la que maneja

—Ya sabes que nadie toca el Porche de Alice

—Odio cuando mi auto le toca mantenimiento

—En la tarde sale del taller

—Esas si son buenas noticias

—Los esperamos aquí para comer —, Esme colgó

Edward dirigió su mirada a la de Alice

—Mamá nos espera para comer —, le dijo a su hermana

—¿Por qué no vienes? —, dijo de repente Alice a Bella

—No lo creo Alice —, contestó

—¿Tienes algún compromiso? —, Edward la miró esperando ansioso su respuesta

—Sí, con mi cama. Necesito dormir lo que no he dormido en semanas

—Vamos, no hay mucho tráfico. Nuestra casa está a 10 minutos de aquí. Comes, conoces a nuestra familia y te vienes —, Bella pareció pensarlo

—Acepta —, dijo de repente Edward

—¿Perdón?

—Por favor

—No lo sé

—No hay nada que temer mis padres no comen, además estarán encantados de escuchar cómo te le plantaste a Edward —, este solo gruñó

—Será una historia divertida para mi madre —, dijo Edward mirando a la mujer de ojos de chocolate, que con ese humor ácido había logrado lo que pocas han logrado. Meterse muy dentro de su cabeza en tan poco tiempo.

—Solo déjenme ir por mi chamarra —, dijo vencida y vio como Alice daba de saltitos y aplaudía al mismo tiempo. Bella miró a Edward y este solo encogió los hombros

—Te acompaño —, dijo cuando dejó de brincar.

Iban subiendo cuando de repente Bella se volteó hacía a Edward que estaba a punto de apoyarse en el auto de Bella hasta que esta lo miró.

—Soy Bella, por cierto —, le dijo con una sonrisa

—Un placer Bella —, contestó Edward con una sonrisa.

Mientras que su hermana y Bella iban por la chamarra de esta, Edward aprovechó para llamar a su madre y decirle que llevarían a una amiga comer. Como era de esperarse, Esme se puso feliz. Siempre se ponía así cuando recibía visitas.

Bella bajó con Alice y Edward les dijo que le había avisado a Esme y que no había problema

—Si conozco a mi señora madre —, dijo Alice —, nunca nos puede negar nada

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —, preguntó Bella

—Depende de qué lado lo veas

—Ok, ¿cómo le hacemos para irnos? —, dijo Edward

—Yo los espero junto a la facultad de medicina y de ahí los sigo

—Cómo quieras —, dijo Edward

—¿Por qué no dejas que Edward se vaya contigo? —, preguntó Alice de repente

—No creo que tu hermano se quiera ir conmigo, además por lo poco que le dijo a tu madre, ha de ser el típico macho que piensa que… mujer al volante, peligro constante.

—Muy cierto —, contestó

—No todas aplican la misma regla. Deberías ir y viajar con mi hermana una vez y veras que en este caso específicamente, si se apoya lo que acabas de decir.

—Lo dices sólo porque me pasé el alto una vez

—Si a 20 km por hora en una zona de 60, casi terminamos estampados en el primer poste

—Cosita de nada —, dijo Alice mientras que Bella no pudo soltar la carcajada

—Bueno yo no soy tan inconsciente, mejor tarde que nunca

—Mi hermano no le gusta ese dicho

—Cualquier cosa sería mejor que viajar contigo con el temor constante de que nos estrellen por no ir a la velocidad adecuada.

—Entonces, ¿te vienes conmigo? —, le preguntó Bella a Edward —, o ¿quieres salvaguardar tu integridad?

—¿Me vas a llevar?

—Responde antes de que me arrepienta

—Está bien —, contestó

—Ven Alice te llevó al estacionamiento donde dejaste tu auto

—Bien —, y se subió en el asiento de copiloto

Bella la llevó para al estacionamiento de la facultad y Edward se pasó al asiento del copiloto para indicarle a Bella el camino hacía su casa.

Bella agradecía que no hubiera tráfico, la verdad que tener a Edward a su lado la desconcentraba demasiado. Edward solo hablaba para decir donde debía dar vuelta y los dos checaban constantemente que Alice los siguiera.

Cuando llegaron, Bella quedó maravillada por la casa que tenía frente a ella. Era tan hermosa, tres pisos, colores cálidos y se sentía el calor de hogar. Dios como extrañaba a su familia. Dejo escapar un suspiro pesado

—¿Y ese suspiro? —, preguntó Edward de repente, sacando a Bella de sus ensoñaciones

—¿Cuál suspiro? —, contestó tratando de hacer la desentendida

—No te hagas

—Bueno, la verdad es que extraño a mi familia. Sólo la visito en temporadas de vacaciones

—Supongo que eres hogareña

—Demasiado, soy la típica chica que una noche en familia, sería una buena película con comida chatarra alrededor y si eso le incluyes botes de helado, sería la velada perfecta

—¿Todo eso te comes en una noche de película?

—A veces soy una troglodita

—No lo parece

Alice se asomó minutos después de su llegada. Juntos subieron y una mujer del mismo color de cabello que Edward salió a recibirlos.

—Por fin llegan —, dijo saludando a sus hijos

—Madre, esta es Bella —, dijo Alice a Esme —, estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas —, dijo mientras miraba a Isabella

—Mucho gusto, señora Cullen

—Dime Esme cariño, el título de señora me hace sentir muy anciana. Pero pasa estás en tu casa

—Muchas Gracias

Esme la condujo a la sala en donde se encontraba un hombre de cabellos dorados leyendo el periódico

—Cariño —, llamó Esme —, esta es la amiga de Alice y de Eddie —, Bella no pudo ocultar su risa —, se llama Bella

—Madre, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así —, dijo con cara de fastidio

—Lo siento —, se disculpó la mujer

—Mucho gusto, señor Cullen

—Cariño, aquí no utilizamos lo de señor o señora, no nos gusta. Me llamó Carlisle y estoy a tus órdenes

—Muchas gracias

—Me voy a cambiar de ropa —, dijo Edward —, en un momento regreso, con permiso

—Adelante —, dijeron todos

—Apúrate para que yo también pueda subir —, comentó Alice

Esme había cocinado comida italiana para la cena. Cuando estaban todos sentados en la mesa, una conversación muy amena se hizo en el comedor. Alice les contó a sus padres como Bella se le había plantado a Edward por su falta de caballerosidad. Su madre y su padre se rieron, pero también lo regañaron por no saberse comportar ante una dama. Carlisle le contó que era doctor y director del hospital de Boston.

—¿Por eso estás estudiando medicina? —, preguntó Bella a Edward

—Bueno es uno de los motivos

—¿Cuáles son los otros motivos? —, insistió Bella. Esme, Carlisle y Alice se miraron de forma cómplice al ver la conversación de los dos jóvenes

—Crecí viendo como mi padre ayudaba a las personas. Me enamore del oficio, y cuando a mi padre le ofrecieron el cargo de director aquí en Boston pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para estudiar lo que quería en una de las mejores universidades.

—¿Te vas a especializar en algo? O ¿te vas a dedicar a la medicina general?

—Tomaré el mismo rango de mi padre. Cardiología.

—¡Wow!, quien iba imaginar que detrás esa imagen que tenía al principio, habría todo un profesionista

—Eso pasa por juzgar antes de tiempo

—No juzgaría si no me dieran motivos

—En fin —, interrumpió Esme —, ¿Y tú que estudias cariño?

—Literatura

—¿Un motivo en especial? —, le preguntó Carlisle

—Bueno alguien se tiene que hacer cargo del negocio familiar ya que mi hermano optó por los deportes. Además de que me apasiona la literatura y las letras

—¿Negocio Familiar? —, preguntó Edward

—Mi tatarabuelo fundó una de las editoriales más antiguas de Nueva York y ha pasado de generaciones en generaciones. Mi hermano por optar por otra cosa, la responsabilidad recae en mí.

—¿Cómo se llama la editorial? —, preguntó Esme

—Swan Publishers & Publications

—He oído sobre esas editoriales, tienen oficinas en casi todo el país —, dijo maravillado Carlisle

—En casi todo, todo se mueve en Nueva York

—¿Y cuáles son tus libros favoritos? —, preguntó Alice

—Tengo varios entre ellos, Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y prejuicio pero mi favorita es "Cumbres Borrascosas", la leo cada Navidad

—A ti también te gustan esos libros, ¿Cierto?, hijo —, Bella miró a Edward

—Están entre mis favoritos pero no lo leo cada navidad

—¿Y piensas escribir algo? —, preguntó Esme

—Tengo ya varios borradores, pero mi padre dice que no puedo presentárselos hasta que termine la carrera

—¿Tiene mano dura contigo?

—La tiene porque yo me ocupare del negocio, pero también es adorable. Los ha leído y me ha hecho algunas observaciones, me ha dicho que agregar y que quitar pero siempre manteniendo la esencia del escrito.

—Ojala que un día se me haga leer un libro tuyo

—Yo espero algún día publicar un libro mío —, y el comedor estalló en risas

Estuvieron platicando un buen rato hasta que Bella se tuvo que disculpar pues quería descansar lo necesario, ya que serían 4 horas de viaje. Toda la familia Cullen la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿Ese auto es tuyo? —, le preguntó Carlisle realmente sorprendido

—Sí —, no pudiendo ocultar su risa

—Es hermoso, ¿Qué modelo es?

—Un Mercedes Guardian, me lo regaló mi padre como regalo de cumpleaños hace poco

—Sabe consentir a su nena

—Lo tiene que hacer, o le llevo el negocio a la quiebra —, y Carlisle y los presentes se rieron del comentario de Bella

—¿Por qué no la acompañas? Edward —, le dijo su padre después de que se habían calmado las risas

—¿Pero cómo me regreso?

—Escóltala con mi auto ya que no fuiste por el tuyo —, entre las comida y la plática con sus padres y Bella, se le había olvidado por completo.

—No es necesario Carlisle, son solo 10 minutos

—Insisto

Carlisle metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar la llave y dársela a Edward.

—Solo que le haces un rayón a mi auto y te quedas sin tu preciado Volvo

—Esa advertencia se la debes hacer a tu hija no a mí

—¡Oye! —, le dijo Alice

—Bueno, me despido. Ha sido un placer conocerlos

—Con permiso, voy a sacar el auto de garaje

Bella se quedó con Esme y Carlisle para despedirse, la invitaron a que los visitara cuando pudiera. Que siempre sería bienvenida.

Edward salió y dejó el auto detrás del de Bella. Edward salió para decirle que cuando que estuviera lista. Esme y Carlisle se despidieron de beso y abrazo de Bella. Bella abrió la puerta de su auto, pero Edward la ayudó a cerrarla.

Bella se despidió con la mano mientras arrancaba el auto y Edward la seguía. Bella no entendía el porqué Edward había aceptado escoltarla de nuevo hasta la universidad. Cuando estuvieron frente la facultad. Bella estacionó su auto y Edward hizo lo mismo a lado del de ella. De pronto apagó el auto y se bajo de este.

—Bueno, gracias por acompañarme —, mencionó Bella

—No hay problema

—Buenas noches —, dijo Bella mientras ponía la alarma de su coche y caminaba rumbo a la entrada del edificio

—Bella —, la llamó Edward y esta volteo —, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de la tarde, no fue decente, educado y mucho menos caballeroso. —, dijo cuando estaba apoyado en el capo del auto de su padre

—No te preocupes Edward

—Es que como dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta —, dijo Edward. Bella caminó hacía Edward y se sentó a un costado de él.

—Bueno pero la has cambiado

—¿Para bien o para mal?

—Para bien

—Eso me da tranquilidad

Estuvieron platicando animadamente, Edward se enteró que Bella tenía un hermano 5 años más grande que ella, que se llama Emmett y que juega futbol americano. Habló de sus padres animadamente. La madre de Edward le marcó al ver que tardaba.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que te deje descansar —, dijo Edward

—Gracias nuevamente por acompañarme, no tenías porqué

—Sí, si tenía. Y una vez más no hay problema —, Bella le sonrió.

–Buen viaje y con mucho cuidado, hay cada loco en la carrera.

—No es la primera vez que me voy en auto, pero gracias por la advertencia.

Estrecharon las manos y Bella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Bella salió rumbo a Nueva York. Haciendo un tiempo de 4 horas llegó sana y salva. Su padre y su madre estuvieron contentos con su llegada.

Las semanas transcurrieron y Bella no pudo quitarse de la cabeza ni un momento a Edward. A pesar de todo lo que se decía de él, simplemente no lo podía sacarse de su mente. Mientras tanto en Boston, Edward no dejaba de pensar en Bella, pero eso no le impedía salir a divertirse con sus primos, Marcus y Demetri. Sus llegadas era de la mañana.

Al entrar a la universidad en enero y como bienvenida, la facultad de Literatura hizo una fiesta para celebrar el inicio del penúltimo año de la universidad. El rumor de la fiesta se propago por todas las facultades y Edward pensó que sería el momento perfecto para ver a cierta morena. Pero para su desgracia esa melena castaña no se encontraba y aunque proposiciones no le faltaron, decidió salir a caminar al pequeño parque de la universidad.

—¿No crees que es muy noche para estar sola en un parque? —, le preguntó al ver que era Bella la que estaba sentada en un banca. Esta lo miró asustada. –Perdón no buscaba asustarte

—No hay problema.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —, le preguntó Edward señalando el espacio vacío que se encontraba a lado de Bella

—Adelante —, le dio mientras sonreía

—Pasa la medianoche ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? —, preguntó Edward

—Quería escapar del ruido que se hacía en la facultad

—¿No te gustan las fiestas?

—No es que no me gusten, simplemente me aburro con facilidad. No le encuentro sentido estar encerrada en lugar, tomando mientras un tipo se te arrima —, Edward dejó escapar una risa —, desvelarse, la verdad no lo entiendo. Además no estaba de ánimos como para una fiesta

—Bueno, tienes razón

—Pensé que tú estarías en la fiesta

—Fui, pero no encontré nada interesante y decidí salir a caminar

—¿Nada interesante?, no creo que te hayan faltado propuestas ¿o sí?

—No, no me faltaron. Pero por desgracia no estaba de humor y mucho menos tenía ganas

—Edward Cullen rechazando una propuesta para irse a la cama con una mujer. Eso no lo puedo creer

—Te digo, no había alguien interesante. ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? —, preguntó Edward cambiando de tema.

—Bien —, dijo. Bella sabía que normalmente había contestado excelente, pero no fue así y "bien" no se acercaba para nada a como se la había pasado. De hecho, lo podría considerar como una de sus peores vacaciones. Motivo, asuntos familiares

—¿Tuviste tu noche de películas?

—Sí, con unas amigas y mi cuñada. ¿Y tu qué hiciste en tus vacaciones?

—Salir por ahí con unos primos

—Muy ocupado supongo

—Algo. ¿Estás bien? —, preguntó a Bella al verla un poco retraída

—La verdad no —, al recordar sus vacaciones, unas lágrimas empezaron a derramar por su rostro

—¡Hey!, ¿tan mal estuvo?

—No tienes idea —, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas traicioneras que derramaban en su rostro. Edward pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Bella para que esta se apoyara en el suyo.

—Desahógate, eso es lo que necesitas —, normalmente, cuando Edward veía a una mujer llorando buscaba un pretexto para salir corriendo antes de que el verdadero drama comenzara. Pero no con ella. No con Bella.

Bella no dijo nada, simplemente le hizo caso y sacó todo lo que no pudo hacer durante los 2 meses que estuvo en su casa, en esas 4 paredes que alguna vez llamó "hogar", en frente de esas personas que alguna vez llamó "familia."

—¿Me quieres contar? —, le preguntó Edward. Bella de limitó a negar con la cabeza

Edward empezó a acariciar la espalda de Bella mientras ella lloraba. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado y Bella se empezó a tranquilizar. Edward colocó su mano en el mentón de Bella para poder levantarla y ver su rostro. Al verla pudo notar en medio de la luz tenue del parque los ojos rojos de Bella por el llanto, al igual que las manchas del camino que las lágrimas habían recorrido en su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada a sus labios, para luego regresar su mirada a los ojos de Bella.

Pudo notar que Bella hizo el mismo gesto que él al mirar sus labios. Aun con algo de duda, Edward lentamente se empezó acercar a los labios de Bella, vio que Bella cerró los ojos impidiéndole ver si aparecía la duda o alguna señal de que le dijera que Bella no quería ser besada. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, el beso lo sintió cálido y algo salado por las lágrimas que Bella había derramado minutos antes. Edward delineó con su lengua la orilla de los labios de Bella para pedir permiso para ingresar a la boca de Bella.

Bella no sabía si era la necesidad de cariño por lo que permitió que Edward la besara, pero la verdad es que desde que lo conoció no había dejado de pensar en cómo sería un beso de Edward Cullen. Tratando de olvidar los malos momentos de sus vacaciones, se entregó por completo al beso con Edward.

Su aliento sabía a menta. Bella colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward mientras que con su mano tomaba un puñado del cabello de Edward, pegándolo más a ella. Con su brazo libre, Edward la colocó alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Cuando los labios de Bella tocaron la suyos, supo que se encontraba perdido, pero tenía miedo a perder su fama de Casanova. Edward sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que busca una relación, al menos no ahora, en donde su nombre se encuentra en su apogeo, no solo por buen estudiante sino también como un buen amante.

A pesar de estar perdida en los brazos de Edward, Bella sabía que tenía que romper ese contacto tan personal. Sabía la clase de persona que era Edward. No iba a poner en juego se estabilidad emocional, al menos lo poco que quedaba de ella. Al separarse, Bella pudo notar que Edward aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Quitó su mano del cabello de Edward y se empezó alejar de él. Se levantó de la banca, quitando de golpe el brazo que Edward tenía a su alrededor. Y ahí parada podía ver la mirada que Edward le daba. Por inercia, Bella se llevó una de sus manos a los labios. Edward no decía nada y pudo observar que Edward tragaba con dificultad. Bella, sin decir nada, salió corriendo rumbo a la universidad.

—¡Bella! —, gritó Edward, pero Bella ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Bella había llegado muy agitada al edificio de especialidad, entró a su habitación, aporreando la puerta, se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus piernas con sus dos brazos y la lágrimas volvieron aparecer.

En el momento en el que Bella desapareció de su vista, Edward llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro. Demonios, había sido el mejor beso. Normalmente, Edward casi nunca besaba a las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Un beso significa un contacto íntimo y personal, y muchas veces implica algún tipo de compromiso.

Edward volvió a suspirar mientras se levantaba, y sin prisa alguna, caminó rumbo a la universidad, a lo mejor encerrado en su habitación podía pensar más a conciencia en lo que había hecho. Al verla vulnerable, al ver esos ojos chocolates en medio de la oscuridad, al ver la tristeza que emanaba en ellos, quiso de alguna forma brindándole apoyo algún tipo de estabilidad, pero cuando Bella rompió el beso abruptamente y se levantó y se llevó la mano a los labios, concluyó que no le había otorgado nada de lo que él buscaba.

Se metió a la ducha y se prometió que mañana hablaría con Bella.

Las clases comenzaron a la semana después del pequeño incidente. Bella no podía olvidar los sentimientos que aquél beso le había otorgado, pero tampoco podía olvidar de quién provenía ese beso. No se permitió hacerse ilusiones, sobre todo por el historial del hombre en cuestión.

Trataba de evitar a toda costa salir de la fraternidad, simplemente se levantaba, se arreglaba, tomaba sus clases, iba a la biblioteca, tomaba los libros y regresaba a su habitación. Simplemente salía cuando tenía hambre. Era tonto esconderse, pero había visto a Edward paseando por el edificio y varios compañeros le habían dicho que Edward Cullen había estado preguntado por ella.

Había sido prácticamente imposible dar con Bella. Edward iba a la facultad de literatura cuando sus clases terminaban, cuando preguntaba por ella, muchos le decían que no lo habían visto, que había salido a comer o que se encontraba en la biblioteca. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero parecía que Bella se estaba escondiendo de él.

Edward se dio por vencido, si Bella no quería hablar con él, él no la obligaría, tarde o temprano se encontrarían en algún sitio de la universidad, la saludaría y se retiraría como si fuera una conocida nada más. Al menos esos eran sus planes. Bella al notar que Edward había dejado de merodear la facultad, empezó a salir más. Era tonto esconderse en su propia facultad, pero no estaba lista para hablar con Edward sobre el beso.

Con la cabeza cabizbaja y escuchando música a todo volumen, Bella se dirigía a la biblioteca a dejar algunos libros que había obtenido días anteriores. Además que necesitaba terminar un escrito para la clase de inglés y una vez más había fiesta en la facultad y necesitaba un lugar tranquilo. Se sentó en una de las esquinas más lejanas de la entrada, para evitar cualquier distracción. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba parado frente a ella. Al levantar su cabeza, su rostro no pudo esconder la sorpresa de ver a Edward parado ahí. Bella se quitó los audífonos.

—¿Te estás escondiendo de mí? —, le preguntó

* * *

><p>Veremos un poco del pasado de los personajes, para entender del porque la venganza de Bella...<p>

Parece que els gusto, asi que la próxima semana... habrá dos capitulos... es asi como lo manejo...! una actualizacion a la semana, dos caps por día...

Dianis, amor... muchas gracias por el apoyo... Ella me acompañará en esta nueva aventura... Gracias por los primeros reviews...!

Besos a todas **SerenitySey, Paolastef, TheDC1809, Nessie', msteppa, MarianaYaneth **y las que vengan

Las quiero loquitas...! Shell *.*


	3. 2 Vida Universitaria: Parte 2

********Disclaimer: ********Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook /groups /betasffaddiction)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<br>****Vida Universitaria (Parte 2)  
>Engaños y segundas oportunidades<strong>

_El delito de los que nos engañan no está en el engaño, sino en que ya no nos dejan soñar que no nos engañarán nunca. — _**Víctor Ruiz Iriarte**

—¿Me puedo sentar? —, Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza. —¿Te has estado escondiendo de mí?

—¿Yo? ¿Escondiéndome de ti?, ¡por favor!

—Es que sinceramente no le encuentro otra explicación

—¿Otra explicación a qué?

—Bella, te estuve buscando como una semana para hablar contigo y da la casualidad de que estabas muy ocupada

—Tenía que hacer algunos escritos

—Tenemos dos semanas de haber iniciado, ¿Cuánta tarea te han dejado en dos semanas? —No sólo estoy hablando de tareas Edward, he estado haciendo investigaciones para los escritos que le quiero presentar a… —, se limpió la garganta —, mi padre

—Bueno, me daba la impresión de que te estabas escondiendo de mí

—No tendría porque

—Si no hay un por qué, hablemos de lo que pasó hace dos semanas

—No quiero hablar de eso

—¿Por qué no? —, insistió Edward

—Fue solo un beso, Edward. Algo del cual eres experto

—No soy un experto

—Pues lo parecía

—Yo podría decir lo mismo por la forma en la que me aferraste a ti

—No pasé buenas vacaciones, estaba desesperada, no sabía lo que hacía

—A mí, me daba la impresión que sabías perfectamente lo que hacías

—¿Qué demonios quieres Edward?

—Sólo quiero que me digas que paso esa noche

—Tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasó, estuviste ahí

—No me estás entendiendo Bella

—Entonces, explícate

—Entiendo que estabas mal, desesperada, que pasaste muy malas vacaciones. Te besé porque quería hacerlo y porque durante mis vacaciones no pude dejar de pensar en nada más que no fuera un beso tuyo. Lo que no entiendo, es el por qué salir corriendo

—Sé quién eres Edward

—¿Quién soy?

—Eres el hombre que no busca un compromiso, eres el tipo de hombre que prefiere estar saltando de cama en cama sin ataduras. Un beso, significa más para una mujer que para un hombre, en un beso la mujer pone todo mientras que para el hombre simplemente es el juego de seducción previo antes de llevarse a la mujer a la cama

—¿Pensaste que quería llevarte a la cama?, te lo voy a decir una vez Bella, nunca obligo a las mujeres a acostarse conmigo, cuando estoy con una mujer normalmente es por invitación de ellas. Y te voy a dejar una cosa clara, esa noche ni siquiera me paso por la mente llevarte a la cama. Simplemente buscaba tratar de reconfortarte

—¿Con un beso?, créeme eso no era la solución

—Si no lo querías, entonces ¿Por qué continuaste con el beso?

—Porque al igual que tú, tampoco había dejado de pensar en cómo sería un beso con el famoso Edward Cullen —, ya lo había dicho, ya no se podía retractar. Vio como Edward colocaba la silla a su lado para estar más cerca de ella.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué salir corriendo? —, le preguntó Edward mirándola a los ojos

—No lo sé —, Edward sabía que estaba mintiendo, incluso ella se estaba mintiendo

—Si lo sabes, sólo dime ¿Por qué? —, dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en las mejillas de Bella y esta se apoyaba en ella mientras cerraba los ojos

—Por miedo

—¿A qué? —, insistió Edward

—A sentir cosas que no debo

—¿Qué cosas? —, dijo mientras bajaba su mano para tomar la de Bella entre la suya

—Como mariposas en el estómago, como hacerme ilusiones con algo imposible. Edward, las mujeres somos masoquistas por naturaleza, nos enamoramos de un imposible, mientras más nos rechacen más queremos estar ahí. Eso no quiere decir que la mujer no se valore, simplemente se enamoró y teme no volver a sentir lo que siente cuando esta con la otra persona.

—Hace dos semanas, cuando te besé, ¿Qué sentiste?

—¿Para alimentar tu ego?

—No, simplemente quiero saber lo que sentiste

—Sinceramente no lo sé

—Si te beso ahora, ¿Me podrías decir lo que sientes?

—Tampoco lo sé

Edward lentamente se inclinó hacia ella, pero fue Bella quien recorrió el camino faltante. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno pero apasionado. La falta de aire, empezó hacerse presencia en ellos y muy pausadamente Edward se empezó a retirar dejando suaves besos en los labios de Bella. Tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de Bella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

—No sé lo que sentiste, ¿si lo quiero saber?, ¡demonios!, si lo quiero saber —, Bella no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Edward —, pero, primero te diré lo que sentí yo. Bella cuando estoy con alguien, nunca la beso y contigo ya lo he hecho dos veces. Cuando nos besamos la primera vez, sinceramente me encontré perdido en un mar de sensaciones, sensaciones que no sabían que existían. Por eso cuando te fuiste corriendo, pensé que había hecho algo mal. Ahora, me sentí en las nubes una vez más Bella, y no sé qué hacer, no quiero equivocarme —, Bella lo miraba y, pudo notar la sinceridad de sus palabras, sentía que le debía esa pequeña parte.

—El día que nos conocimos, a pesar de no haber empezado nada bien, el final, cuando me escoltaste de vuelta a la universidad, y nos quedamos platicando un buen rato, supe que te había juzgado mal —, Bella se aclaró la garganta, luchando por no dejar escapar las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban por salir —, hace dos semanas cuando nos besamos, supe que estaba perdida, que prácticamente empecé a sentir mariposas en el estomago, algo de la cual no estaba preparada y de la cual aun tengo miedo. He oído muchas cosas sobre ti Edward, no sé si todas sean ciertas o no, pero en ese momento supe que me estaba enamorando de ti. Por eso no dejé de pensarte en todas mis vacaciones, por eso cuando las cosas empezaron a salir mal en mi casa, deseaba tenerte ahí, aunque fuera sólo para escucharme. Tal vez para ti esto sea algo nuevo, esas sensaciones que dices, ¿pero cómo puedes saber que no se desvanecerá con el tiempo?

—Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte Bella, créeme cuando te digo, que me importas más que cualquier chica. Y lo digo en serio.

—¡Oh, vamos Edward!

—Es en serio, durante las vacaciones no deje de pensar en ti.

—Ok

—No me crees —, afirmó Edward

—Como te dije he oído cosas, si sean ciertas o no, no lo sé. Y sinceramente no quiero averiguarlo

—Dame una oportunidad, conóceme como amigo. A lo mejor quites esa mala imagen que tienes de mí

—¿Cómo puedo saber si esto no es otra jugada de tu libro?

—Porque no tengo un libro de jugadas, la verdad nunca lo he necesitado

—Eres un egocentrista de lo peor

—Entonces, ¿Amigos? —, le extendió su mano. Bella entre cerró los ojos

—Amigos —, dijo estrechando la mano de Edward

Durante las siguientes semanas, se la pasaban en la biblioteca. Bella con sus escritos y Edward con sus investigaciones de medicina. Se turnaban para descansar y reían a carcajadas, ganándose el regaño de Sol por no guardar silencio. Todo mundo se sorprendió de ver al "Semental" con el "ratón de biblioteca" pero no le tomaron importancia. Hasta el día que Bella escuchó en su facultad que Edward solo buscaba llevársela a la cama. Cuando Edward la vio la siguiente vez, la notó alejada y la barrera que Bella había puesto la primera vez volvía aparecer. Edward la afrontó y Bella le contó, muy tajantemente, lo que había escuchado. Edward le aclaró que no era cierto, en su cabeza no había pasado ni siquiera el hecho, bueno si había pasado, pero Bella no tenía porque saberlo.

A los dos meses después del primer encuentro en la biblioteca, Edward la invitó al cine. Aún dudosa, Bella aceptó. Se la pasaron muy bien, vieron una comedia romántica. "Loco, estúpido amor", Bella parecía derretirse por Ryan Gosling. Al salir, Edward le propuso caminar un rato. No habían avanzado mucho, cuando Edward se atrevió a tomarla de la mano, aunque el movimiento de él la sorprendió, Bella no retiró la mano. Para ser sincera, ansiaba el tacto. Edward no había vuelto a besarla y se moría porque lo hiciera. El frío empezó hacer acto de presencia y Edward se quitó su chaqueta para pasársela a Bella. Ella le sonrió. Bella le dijo que debían regresar por el auto, pues la noche empezaba a helar. Cuando entraron al auto, Edward prendió la calefacción del auto, sin prender el auto.

—Ya lo necesitaba —, dijo Edward. Bella empezó a quitarse la chamarra pero Edward le dijo que no era necesario, dentro de poco entraría en calor. –Solo dame unos minutos.

—Gracias por la velada, me la he pasado genial

—Ese era el asunto —, dijo prendiendo el automóvil. Edward puso algo de música incidental, Bella pegó su cabeza en el cabecero del asiento, mientras llevaba su mano a la de Edward, que se encontraba en la palanca de velocidades. Edward se sorprendió gratamente, la estrechó fuertemente y se la llevaba a la boca, para besar el torso de esta. Durante todo el transcurso Edward no la soltó y Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

Edward se estacionó frente la facultad de Bella, ya pasada la medianoche. Cuando Bella sintió que el auto se detuvo abrió los ojos y vio a Edward recargado en la cabecera del asiento mirándola fijamente.

Ninguno parecía tener prisa, estaban tan cómodos, en donde solo se oía el silbido del viento de la calle.

—De verdad me la he pasado muy bien. Eres una excelente compañía

—Lo mismo digo

La mirada de Bella se dirigió su mirada a su mano que aun estaba entre la de Edward. Edward levantó su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de Bella mientras que está se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a disfrutar de la sensación. Edward lentamente se empezó acercar a ella, Bella a sentir la respiración muy cerca de su rostro, abrió los ojos y terminó de recorrer el camino faltante. El beso empezó un poco lento pero luego se tornó pasional, con sus lenguas en guerra buscando la rendición del otro. La mano de Edward se encontraba en el cuello de Bella, acariciando esa parte del cuerpo de Bella que no había dejado de apreciar desde que salieron rumbo al cine.

La falta de aire empezó hacer acto de presencia y lentamente fue Edward quien empezó a separarse de Bella, pero pegó su frente con la de ella sin quitar la mano del cuello de Bella. Besó la punta de la nariz de Bella y los labios de esta se curvearon una sonrisa ante la acción de Edward.

—Dame una oportunidad —, dijo de repente

Bella tragó con dificultad. Darle una oportunidad implica también de alguna forma darle poder sobre ella. Bella se había enamorado de él, no lo podía negar, pero si Edward le fallaba no estaba segura de cuál sería su reacción. Bella tiene razón, las mujeres somos masoquistas. Edward al ver el silencio de Bella, pensó que se había apresurado a pedirle una oportunidad. En esos dos meses que se habían estado conociendo, Edward supo que mujeres como Bella ya escaseaban. Era sincera, responsable y lo hacía reír. Edward podría entender los temores de Bella, al pensar que lo que él sentía no fuera real, porque incluso él sabía que lo que sentía podría ser efímero, pero no se perdonaría si algún día llegara a lastimar a Bella. En caso de que Bella lo aceptaría, la honestidad será la principal cualidad de Edward desde ese momento.

—No quiero que me lastimen, Edward —, le soltó de repente

—Es lo que menos quiero, Bella

—¿Estás seguro?, te digo porque te quitaran la etiqueta de casanova —, para ser sinceros era el principal temor de Edward

—No me importa

—¿Estás seguro? —, volvió a repetir Bella al no tener un respuesta de Edward

—Sí —, contestó

—Muy bien, vamos hacer esto. Lo mantendremos oculto, es caso de que esto no llegue a funcionar, no quiero ser el hazme reír de todo mundo

—¿Por qué siempre te adelantas a los hechos?

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar

—Vamos Bella, dame un poco de fe

—Te la estoy dando Edward

—¿Entonces por qué mantenerlo oculto?, no lo entiendo. ¿A caso de molesta que te vean conmigo?

—¿Y a ti?

—No me quieras pasar la bolita a mí Bella, pero no, no me molesta que me vean contigo. Tu turno

—No me molesta

—Entonces no lo mantendremos oculto. No te voy a fallar Bella

—Es la primera promesa que me haces Edward

—La cumpliré

El transcurso de los días pasaba tan rápido que ya habían llegado al cuarto mes de relación. Edward aprovechaba cualquier momento para ir a su facultad, salir e incluso tomarle la mano. Un fin de semana Edward llevó a Bella a casa y la presentó como su novia y sus padres sonrieron de oreja a oreja, felicitándolos. Alice se encontraba en Minnesota estudiando Diseño de Modas cuando recibió la noticia. Le hizo un tremendo interrogatorio a Bella, sobre todo si estaba segura lo que estaba haciendo. Quería mucho a su hermano, pero sabía muy bien de que tela estaba cortado Edward. Bella le dijo que estaba consciente de eso y de mucho y de la promesa que Edward le había hecho. Confiando en la sensatez de Bella, la felicito al igual que a su hermano cuando Alice hablo con él. Dejándole claro que le cortaría las bolas si llegara a lastimar a Bella.

Después de ese fin de semana, los siguientes se la pasaban en casa de los padres de Edward. Se la pasaban viendo películas o platicando en el jardín. Al sexto mes de relación ninguno de los dos había dado indicio de avanzar al siguiente nivel. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Esme, para su sorpresa la casa estaba vacía. Encontró una nota que decía que se habían ido a Minnesota para visitar a Alice por su cumpleaños. Teniendo las casas a sus anchas, hicieron y deshicieron a su manera. Empezando son su ritual de nadar en la alberca. Edward la acorraló en una de las esquinas de la piscina y la besó con furor y pasión contenida. Bella respondió de la misma manera, enrolló sus piernas en la cadera de Edward, sintiendo como este se endurecía. Bella no quería hacer el amor en una alberca, quería un lugar donde lo pudiera disfrutar, así que bajo las piernas y empezó a terminar el beso. Bella escapó de la cárcel de los brazos de Edward salió de la piscina y fue a la habitación que Esme le había proporcionado desde hace dos meses. Se metió a la regadera para relajarse pero le fue imposible. Bella no podía entender todos eso sentimientos que cada vez afloraban. Bella había llegado a pensar que Edward no se sentía atraído por ella, pues después de 6 meses de relación oficial, no había mencionado nada de mantener relaciones sexuales. Después de sentir al miembro de Edward endurecerse, sus dudas desaparecieron.

Al ver a Bella contonear las caderas dirigiéndose a su habitación pudo notar que su parte íntima estaba dolorosamente duro. Y la verdad es que después de 8 meses de celibato, Edward no lo culpaba. Después de todo, había sido todo un record para él, pues durante ese tiempo, ni siquiera se había masturbado. Deseaba a Bella como nunca había deseado a una mujer, y eso que había tenido algunas desde que empezó la universidad. Bella fue muy abierta al hablar de sus novios, de hecho solo uno, una relación de dos años. Pero al llegar al momento de las relaciones, Bella dio por terminado la conversación sonrojándose en el camino. Por lo que Edward saco dos hipótesis, la primera que era virgen y se avergonzaba hablar del tema o la segunda, que no era virgen y no quería hablar el tema de cómo perdió su virginidad.

Cuando Bella bajó buscó a Edward en la sala y en la cocina y no lo encontró supuso que estaba en su habitación. Se puso a preparar algo para comer, estaba frente a la estufa cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su pequeña cintura. Ella posó su mano libre en el brazo de Edward mientras sonreía. Edward apoyo su mentón en el hombro de Bella.

—Que bien huele —, dijo, para después dejar un beso en el hombro de su novia.

—Son ravioles con champiñones y queso

—Delicioso

—¿Qué vamos hacer después de comer? ¿Ver una película o una serie? ¿Jugar Wii?

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué no lo decides tú?

—¿Segura? —, dejando escapar un grado de erotismo en su voz

—Sí. Esto está casi listo. Solo hay que dejarlo reposar.

Bella tapó la comida, dejo el utensilio de cocina a un lado y se volteó para estar frente a Edward. Enseguida colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, mientras acariciaba el cabello húmedo de Edward. Él le sonrió y Bella acercó sus labios a los de Edward para poder besarlos. El beso se convirtió en algo pasional. Edward empezó a caminar hasta que la espalda de Bella llegó a un tope. Edward vio que era la pequeña barra libre que se encontraba ahí. Sumergida en un mar de pasión, sintió como Edward tomaba sus piernas y la alzaba para colocarla en la barra. Abrió sus piernas y Edward se puso entre ellas, desprendiendo por un segundo sus labios de los de Bella, lo cual aprovecharon para poder tomar aire. Bella metió sus manos por la playera de Edward. Este gimió al sentir el contacto de Bella. Edward estaba en el cuello de ella cuando el estómago de esta lo interrumpió. Bella sintió que Edward sonreía en su cuello y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Tendremos que terminar este asunto después —, le dio mientras la ayudaba a bajarse de la barra —, solo si tú quieres —, le aclaró

—Vamos a comer —, dijo Bella dejándolo con la duda. Aunque pudo ver lo excitado que estaba Edward.

Comieron entre risas. Edward alabó la habilidad de Bella para cocinar. Al terminar de comer, Bella se dispuso a lavar los trastes, mientras que Edward lo secaba. Tomaron el bote de helado que Esme siempre les compraba y fueron a la sala para ver la tele. Edward puso Criminal Minds Edward se sentó y Bella a lado de él con su piernas encima de las de Edward. Estuvieron entretenidos. Cuando la serie terminó, Edward le dijo que si podrían ir al estudio que le quería enseñar algo. Bella dejo el bote de helado terminado en la mesita, Edward tomó su mano y dirigieron al pequeño salón donde se encontraba un piano en una de las esquinas de esa pequeña habitación. Bella vio que Edward se sentó frente al instrumento y le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Sabes tocar?

—Bueno, hace años que no lo hago. A lo mejor ya se me olvido

—Lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida. No me lo habías dicho

—No se había dado la oportunidad. Pero, ¿me vas a seguir reclamando o quieres escuchar?

—Ok, ya

Los dedos de Edward se empezaron a mover y la habitación se inundó de una suave, melancólica y dulce melodía. Edward no despegaba la mirada de las teclas mientras que Bella no podría separar su mirada del rostro de Edward que se encontraba concentrando en lo que estaba haciendo. Edward cerró sus ojos y Bella se apoyó en su hombro. Los minutos pasaron y Edward terminó de tocar mientras posaba una de sus manos en la pierna de Bella y recostaba su cabeza con la de su novia.

—Es hermosa —, dijo Bella rompiendo el agradable silencio

—Sí, sí que lo es —, Bella movió un poco la cabeza y Edward tuvo que levantarla y ella aprovechó para dejar un beso en el cuello. No tenía caso atrasar lo que ambos deseaban con fervor. Del cuello paso al mentón de Edward llenándolos de húmedos besos. Edward sin resistirse, capturó los labios de Bella en un beso desesperado mientras la mano que tenía en la pierna empezó a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando Edward miró Bella, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¡Ábrelos! —, le pidió demandante. Al hacerlo Edward vio el amor y la pasión que emanaban en ellos. Sobretodo amor. –No hare nada que tú no quieras

—Lo bueno del asunto es que, si quiero —, dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Edward entre sus manos. –Llévame a tu habitación Edward. Llévame y hazme el amor —, le dijo con un tímida sonrisa. Edward se levantó llevando consigo a Bella, la tomó al estilo novia y se dirigió a su habitación mientras la besaba. Bella se recargó en el hombro de Edward, para no distraerlo al subir las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación la puerta se encontraba abierta, con el pie, Edward la cerró.

Los pies de Bella tocaron la alfombra, sus manos fueron al cuello de Edward mientras pegaba su frente con la de Edward para poder mirarlo. Edward le sonrió y suavemente dejo un beso en los labios para después ir a su mejilla y morder el pequeño lóbulo de la oreja de Bella, quien gimió ante el acto de Edward.

Se separaron lo suficiente para poder mirarse, Bella levantó las manos para que Edward le sacara la pequeña blusa de tirantes que tenía. Cuando los senos de Bella quedaron a la vista de Edward, este quedo maravillado. Para evitar que Bella se avergüence más de lo que ya estaba, Edward imitó su movimiento al levantar los brazos para que Bella lo ayudara. Edward la besó abrazándola, permitiendo los senos de Bella quedaron pegados a su torso, para después reclinarla hacia la cama. Edward le ayudó a quitarse los pequeños shorts que tenía y Bella hizo lo mismo con las bermudas de Edward. Estando los dos completamente desnudos, Edward se empezó a deslizar a través del vientre de Bella, hasta llegar a su sexo. Edward estuvo entretenido, haciendo maravillas con su lengua. Bella colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Edward para evitar que este se detuviera. El sentir que Bella llegaba a la cúspide de placer, Edward se sintió poderoso. Cuando la besó, Bella pudo sentirse en la boca de Edward.

Tratando de controlar sus espasmos.

—Edward —, dijo gimiendo

—Mmmm —, contestó este entretenido en el cuello de Bella

—Soy virgen —, y sintió a Edward detenerse para después mirarla a los ojos —, sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero…

—No tienes que explicarme nada. ¿Estás segura que quieres continuar? —, le preguntó, la seguridad estaba ante todo, incluso ante su miembro completamente duro.

—Completamente segura —, le contestó Bella

—Va a doler

—Lo sé

—Concéntrate en mí y en mis besos —, la empezó a penetrar y Bella gimió ante el dolor. Edward al escucharla empezó a besarla primero en el cuello para luego continuar a su boca. Bella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el dolor mientras Edward la iba penetrando, estaba tan enfocada en el beso que ella y Edward estaban compartiendo. Edward al sentir la barrera de la virginidad de Bella, se despegó se los labios de ella para dirigir sus labios al oído.

—Esto va doler más

—Solo hazlo —, gimió Bella. Sin esperar más Edward la penetró rompiendo aquella señal de la virginidad de Bella. La penetró, y por fin la hizo suya. Bella gimió del dolor, pero Edward la besó en el cuello en los labios, sofocando cualquier necesidad de penetrarla como un loco. Sabía que a Bella todavía le dolía por eso no podía anteponer su deseo. Primero, estaba ella.

Bella sentía un pequeño ardor, por el dolor que acaba de sufrir. Pero Edward estaba haciendo un gran trabajo de distracción. El dolor fue remplazado por la sensación más hermosa y placentera que cualquier humano podía experimentar. Bella instintivamente levantó las caderas en señal de que Edward podría empezar sus movimientos.

Edward al captar el movimiento de Bella, empezó unos movimientos pausados que iban acompañados por besos húmedos en el cuello y labios. Pero los movimientos de Edward pasaron de ser lentos y pausados, a frenéticos y desesperados. La habitación solo se escuchaba la música de los gemidos de los dos. Edward escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bella mientras esta enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Edward. Las paredes de Bella se empezaron a contraer en el miembro de Edward, clara señal de la inminente llegada a esa cúspide llamada placer. Los dos gritaron al llegar al orgasmo, los dos sudorosos, los dos extasiados, los dos enamorados.

Ambos luchaban por controlar la respiración. Edward con su rostro, aun escondido en el cuello de Bella empezaba a controlar sus espasmos. Bella acariciaba el mojado cabello de Edward para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse. Mientras hacía eso, Bella repasaba lo vivido en los últimos meses, en las últimas semanas, en los últimos días, pero sobre todo en las últimas horas.

—¿Estás bien? —, le preguntó Bella

—Eso lo debería estar preguntando yo —, Bella soltó una risita

—Estoy bien, algo adolorida pero no se compara con lo que acabo de vivir — Edward levantó su rostro para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. Tenían un brillo especial, amor era lo que emanaba de ellos.

—Siento no poder haberlo hecho menos doloroso

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, no arruinemos el momento, ¿Si?

—Está bien

Edward volvió a besarla pero no había desesperación en sus besos, sino ternura y un infinito pero inmenso amor.

Los días, las semanas pasaban y todo parecía estar muy bien entre ellos. Bien hasta que tuvieron su primera discusión que tuvo consecuencias que no fue grata para Bella, especialmente para ella.

—Ya te dije que no quiero ir —, le dijo a Bella

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer a una fiesta?

—No tiene nada de malo, ya te lo dije si quieres ir tú, por mí no hay un maldito problema, pero yo no quiero ir, además sabes perfectamente que las fiestas no son los mío

—Y yo ya te dije que no iré sin ti

—¿Cuál es el problema Edward?

—Que quiero ir contigo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —, dijo levantando un poco la voz

—Cuando me conociste, sabías perfectamente que las fiestas no me gustan. No te quiero privar de algo que te gusta. Ah, y no me levantes la voz

—Me vas a privar si no vas y no te levanté nada

—Sabes que el chantaje no funciona conmigo. Si vas o no a la fiesta ya no importa, puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana

—Pues si no te importa, iré

—Haz lo que quieras, a mí ya me da igual —, dijo saliendo de la habitación de Edward aporreando la puerta ganándose las miradas de los compañeros de la facultad que escucharon la pelea

—¿Qué no tienen algo más productivo que hacer que andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas? —, todos se voltearon y siguieron su camino

Edward parecía león enjaulado dentro de su habitación, él había pensado que podría conversarla de ir, nunca pensó que se pondría tan terca. Tomó su chamarra de cuero y se fue a la fiesta, se divertiría como nunca para olvidar la estúpida pelea con Bella.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta, la mayoría estaba en la pista de baile y otros en la barra de bebidas. Edward fue directo a la segunda, necesitaba olvidar la pelea con la castaña que se ponía terca como una mula cuando él le pedía algo que a ella no le gustaba.

Bella estuvo en su habitación dándole vueltas al asunto, no podía negar que Edward se había privado de muchas cosas por ella y ella no había hecho nada por él, a lo mejor este era el momento. Se puso unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes color verde olivo y una chamarra de mezclilla y sus inseparables sandalias plateadas para poder ir a la fiesta.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al llegar a la fiesta, no encontraba a Edward por ningún lado. Iba rumbo al baño cuando, con la poca luz pudo notar a una pareja en pleno agasajo y no se dio la vuelta porque reconoció la chamarra de cuero café, era Edward el que estaba ahí. Con un tremendo dolor en el pecho, Bella empezó a caminar, prácticamente a correr rumbo a la salida del salón cuando se topó con alguien, non grata para ella

—¿Creíste que te iba a ser fiel? —, le dijo Tanya. –Hombres como Edward nunca se sacian y menos con una mujer como tú.

Empujándole por el hombro salió rumbo a su habitación llorando, se metió a la regadera para limpiar su dolor.

Al día siguiente, Edward se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, desnudo y en una cama que no era la de él. Volteo para mirar quien lo acompañaba y solo pudo notar a una cabellera rubia.

Se sentó en la cama y vio otra vez a la mujer y no la reconoció.

—¡Demonios! —, se levantó. A una velocidad increíble, se cambio y salió de ahí. Iba camino a su habitación pensando en una sola persona, Bella.

Con lo ojos tremendamente hinchados, Bella se levantó para ir a la biblioteca para poder hacer la tarea que no había hecho por ir a la fiesta en busca de él. No podía ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre. La desgarraba por dentro.

Rumbo a la biblioteca todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo, parecía que todo mundo estaba enterado del desliz de Edward. Así que cuando llegó a la biblioteca, se fue a un cubículo para que no la interrumpiera. La concentración no hizo acto de presencia esa tarde, cada que cerraba los ojos para poder hacerlo, antes ella aparecía la imagen de Edward y es mujer que iban acompañados con las palabras de Tanya.

Sin éxito alguno, se levantó y camino rumbo a la facultad. Al llegar a su habitación se topó con Edward sentado con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas y las manos en el cabello. Edward al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo levantó su mirada y la vio. Edward se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse frente a ella. Posó su mano en uno de los brazos de Bella y esta por instinto levantó la mano y se estampó en la cara. Edward quedó sorprendido mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla adolorida.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar en tu miserable vida ¿me escuchaste? —, dijo levantado la voz.

—¿Pero qué pasa?

—No te hagas el pendejo, Edward, sabes muy bien lo que pasa —, Edward estaba en shock Bella no podía saber lo que había pasado, nadie pudo habérselo contado tan rápido.

—Bella, hablemos tranquilamente en tu habitación

—A mi habitación no vuelves entrar señor Cullen

—Hablemos en un lugar más privado

—No tenemos absolutamente nada que hablar

—Dame el derecho de defenderme

—¿Defenderte? —, Edward harto del espectáculo que se estaba haciendo y de la congregación que estaba mirando la pelea, tomó con fuerza el brazo de Bella y la metió a la habitación.

Al estar adentro, Bella se acercó mientras le pegaba con ambas manos en el pecho de Edward, mientras lloraba

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que nunca me harías daño y fue lo primero que hiciste

—¿Qué pasó? —, tomando sus manos para evitar que Bella le siguiera pegando

—No te hagas Edward, te vi, te vi anoche con otra mujer. Fui a la maldito fiesta para poder hacer algo por ti y lo primero que me topo fue a ti besándote con otra —, Edward que atónito ante la confesión de Bella. —Sólo contéstame ¿Por qué?, me lo prometiste

Edward la abrazó tan fuerte mientras los dos derramaban lágrimas

—¿Te acostaste con ella? —, dijo Bella separándose de Edward y poniendo distancia entre ellos. Bella vio como un Edward destrozado agachó la mirada. —¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA? —, demandó con un grito. Edward levantó la mirada con para verla a los ojos, mientras los derramaban sus saladas lágrimas a más no poder.

Mirándola a los ojos, asintió. Bella se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sus lágrimas brotaron como cascadas.

—Bella, déjame explicarte

—¿Qué demonios me quieres explicar?

—Lo que paso —, dijo con desesperación, pero para ser sinceros, ni él se acordaba de lo que paso. –Sé que no es una razón, pero estaba borracho, estaba muy enojado por la pelea que habíamos tenido y quería olvidar

—Eso suena a excusa barata. Quiero que te vayas Edward y no te quiero volverte a ver

—Por favor Bella, te amo y sé que tú me amas también

—Sí, te amo y esa va a ser una cruz que cargaré con dolor. Pero ese amor que te tenía lo tiraste al suelo al acostarte con otra.

Edward en un acto de desesperación, se hincó y abrazó las piernas de Bella. Se estaba humillando.

—¡Por favor! Bella perdóname, te amo demasiado, y no quiero perderte —, los dos estaban llorando desgarradoramente

—No te humilles Edward, levántate

—Por favor Bella, perdóname

—Te perdonó —, le dijo Bella. Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la empezó a besar por todo el rostro. Bella le quitó las manos de su cara. –Te perdono Edward, pero nada volverá a ser como solía hacer antes. Puedes dormir tranquilo, de verdad te perdono, pero no pienso volver contigo, no pienso volver a sufrir y no creo poder volver a confiar en ti. Vete Edward, me haces daño —, dijo mientras abría la puerta

—Bella, no… —, empezó a decir Edward

—¡VETE! —, le gritó

Salió por la puerta y Bella aprovechó para sacar su dolor con ella. Ambos se recargaron en la puerta, una adentro y el otro afuera, se dejaron caer al suelo mientras los dos lloraban desconsolados. En el pasillo, todo mundo se le quedaba viendo a Edward. Edward simplemente se levantó y se fue a su facultad. Durante los últimos meses, Bella y Edward nunca se vieron.

Bella supo por varios comentarios que Edward "Semental" Cullen, ya no era el mismo desde que terminó su relación el "ratón de biblioteca Swan", Cullen ya no iba a fiestas, Cullen ya aceptaba salidas con sus amigos, Cullen nunca se volvió a acostar con otra mujer. Cullen ya no era el mismo, y tampoco Bella

Hasta que el momento llegó, tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de volverse a encontrar.

—Hola —, dijo Edward

—Hola—, le contestó. —¿Cómo estás?

—Sobreviviendo

—Ya somos dos —, dijo con una sonrisa

—Como extrañaba esa sonrisa, como la extraño

—Edward

—Lo sé Bella, pero no puedo olvidarte, no _quiero _olvidarte

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo, y siempre lo hare. Bella, han pasado dos meses y no dejo de pensar en lo que pasó. Te amo Bella, y estos meses han sido un infierno.

—Yo también la he pasado mal

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero yo también sufrí, yo también estoy sufriendo —, se corrigió

—Yo me llevé la peor parte

—Lo sé, pero no quiero sobrevivir Bella. Quiero vivir, contigo. Te suplico una segunda oportunidad

—No puedo

—No te voy a fallar

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho con anterioridad Edward y mira lo que pasó. A la primera pelea seria te fuiste a emborrachar, si así va a ser cada vez que lleguemos a tener una pelea, se convertiría en masoquismo de mi parte.

—Por favor Bella

—No sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti —, dijo Bella con sinceridad

—Lucharé porque así sea, solo te pido tiempo y que me des una oportunidad

Bella se le quedó mirando. Sus ojos decían muchas cosas una de ellas era perdón pero también miedo, Edward supo identificar muy bien los dos.

—Por favor —, suplicó una vez más

Bella asintió con la cabeza y Edward la abrazó.

_**[Fin Flashback]**_

—Pasamos por muchas cosas —, dijo Bella a Edward quienes ya se encontraban de vuelta al presente y sentados en la banca del parque en donde se habían dado su primer beso.

—Siempre te estaré agradecido por la segunda oportunidad que me diste

—No me has vuelto a fallar

—Bueno yo no, pero si nos falló un detalle —, mientras acariciaba el vientre de Bella, un pequeño vientre de 4 meses

—Lo bueno que nos falló hasta terminar la universidad

—Mañana es tu graduación

—Y dentro de dos días es el tuyo

—Y empezaremos con esta aventura llamada, matrimonio

—Sí y tengo que decir que no me arrepiento de haberte dado esa segunda oportunidad

—Gracias mi amor, gracias por volver a confiar en mi

Bella sonrió y se besaron, dentro de poco se mudarían a una casa que con ayuda de sus padres empezarían a comprar y empezarían a ejercer sus carreras, ambos se habían graduado con honores. Bella rogaba para que su felicidad fuera duradera.

El tiempo decidirá aquello.

* * *

><p>Quisiera agradecer a cada una de ustedes por sus hermosos reviews:<br>**SerenitySey, TheDC1809, Paolastef, Nessie', msteppa, MarianaYaneth, kathy cullen Williams, briit, karen gonzalez, DuLce aMoR, Mentxu Masen Cullen, terewee, Tata XOXO, joli Cullen, lu537, aleali, Quiin94, savale17, Lady Alizee... **y las que vengan

Y empieza el verdadero drama, estos dos capítulos es para que entendamos del porque de la venganza de Bella...!

Como siempre a Diana Méndez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD por el beteo de la historia y por su siempre sincera opinión sobre la historia...

Ya saben como manejo estas cosas, si alimentan mi mente perversa con reviews... yo alimento las suyas con otro capítulo del día de hoy... pero todo depende de los reviews... y como todas saben soy una fácil para esas cosas...!

Las quiero y muchas gracias a todas  
>Shell .<p> 


	4. 3 Pérdidas y Comienzos

**********Disclaimer:********** Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook /groups /betasffaddiction)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<br>****Pérdidas y Comienzos**

_El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional_** — Buda**

_5 años después..._

El reflejo de sus sombras en la pared, uniéndose en el acto más hermoso que toda pareja que se ama puede pasar.

—¡Demonios!, estoy a punto de…—gimió Bella

—Venga amor, no lo reprimas —, dijo con dificultad

Y no lo reprimió. Bella llegó a la cúspide del placer y Edward la siguió minutos después. Edward escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su mujer para tranquilizarse. Aquél ritual lo hacían cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor, para buscar la calma que los colmaba después de estar juntos.

Una vez tranquilos, Edward salió de Bella, dejando a los dos con un vació temporal, que llenarían más tarde. Habían pasado 5 años de matrimonio, habían tenido un hermoso niño, que se encontraba en estos momentos cobijado en su habitación. Anthony era un niño de 4 años y muy inteligente a su edad.

Mirándose uno al otro, Bella mantenía su pierna cruzada en las caderas de Edward para tener un contacto más cercano, mientras que Edward acariciaba el brazo de Bella con su mano.

—Había estado pensando en algo —, murmuró Edward

—¿Se puede saber en qué?

—Bueno, Tony ya tiene 4 años, a punto de cumplir 5 dentro de 5 meses

—Seis —, le corrigió Bella

—¿Qué?

—Dentro de 6 meses en su cumpleaños —, dijo con cierta tristeza

—Bueno amor, sabes que los números no son lo mío

—Si lo sé —, volvió a decir.

—¿No crees que es tiempo de darle un hermanito o hermanita a Tony? —, Bella quedó completamente en shock, no porque no quisiera, sino porque nunca pensó que Edward quisiera tener otro hijo, después de la pérdida del segundo cuando Tony tenía 4 años. Como pareja, matrimonio y familia, habían pasado por un tremendo dolor, los tres, incluyendo a Anthony. Habían soñado con tener ese bebé en casa. El más afectado en este caso resultó ser Edward. Bella se tuvo que reponer rápidamente, pues tenía un niño de 4 años que dependía de ella y que también estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de su hermanito.

—¿No quieres? —, le preguntó desconcertado

—No es que no quiera, sino que pensé que tú ya no querrías tener más bebés

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Por la pérdida del pequeño Charles —, Edward se entristeció enseguida.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**6 meses antes**_

Bella se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada tras realizarse una prueba de embarazo casera y una de sangre. No se había dado cuenta de su retraso hasta una semana antes, ya que se encontraba en pleno lanzamiento de un nuevo libro de la empresa, y entre conferencia de prensa, presentación del libro y entrevista con el autor, no lo había notado. Cuando lo hizo, el primero en enterarse había sido Edward, quien inmediatamente se puso feliz por la noticia. La tomó entre sus brazos, la besó y le hizo el amor, ya después fueron con Tony para compartir la noticia quien tocó el vientre de su mamá aun plano.

A la semana de enterarse del embarazo Edward había sacado cita con el ginecólogo de cabecera de la familia, iban muy ilusionados hasta que el doctor Gerandy, les había dicho que no había latido del corazón.

Edward sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba, el bebé había muerto en el vientre de su madre, Bella al comprender el rostro de Edward se aferró al brazo de su marido y se puso a llorar. El bebé había dejado de crecer a las 9 semanas de gestación, el Dr. Gerandy, les dijo que el proceso inmediato era hacer un legrado a Bella. Edward asintió. Programaron la operación para un día después.

La parte más difícil fue a decirle a Tony, que su hermanito o hermanita nunca llegaría. El niño de cuatro años lloró como nunca, que uno como adulto podría jurar que un niño de esa edad no sabe lo que es perder a alguien, pero Tony se aferró al vientre de su madre, hablándole, llorando desconsolado por el hermanito que nunca llegaría.

Ese mismo día, Edward le comunicó a la familia lo ocurrido y todos lloraron con ellos. La familia Cullen, acompañaron a Bella y a Edward en la operación de esta, que era un proceso sencillo, pero tener el apoyo de tu familia en un momento difícil no se compara. Tony estaba en brazos de su padre con la cabecita apoyada en el hombro de este. Tras hora y media de estar en el quirófano, el doctor salió para decirle a la familia que todo estaba bien y Bella en breves minutos sería llevada a su habitación. Edward dejó a Tony con su abuelo Carlisle mientras iba platicar con el doctor.

—Sea sincero conmigo, como amigo y colega. ¿Podríamos intentar tener otro bebé?

—Por supuesto que si Edward, solo tendrán que esperar de 6 a 12 meses para que la matriz de Bella cicatrice en su totalidad. Si buscan un embarazo enseguida, la matriz de Bella no estaría lista y podría sufrir otro aborto.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Habría alguna manera de saber que hubiera sido?

—Le hicimos pequeños estudios, y habría sido un pequeño varón

Edward apretó los labios mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Edward —, él solo volvió a asentir

—¿Puedo pasar a verla?

—Claro

—Gracias, doc

—Cuando lo necesites

Al entrar a la habitación de su mujer, al verla sedada y pálida y ver su vientre, rompió en llanto, otro varón, un compañero de aventuras para Tony que no llegó. _¡Demonios! como duele_ — se dijo. Tomó la silla y se sentó a un lado de Bella para tomarla de la mano.

Lentamente, Bella fue abriendo los ojos y cuando vio a Edward viéndola fijamente, rompió en llanto. Edward enseguida se levantó y empezó a darle de besos en la frente, buscando reconfortarla, sin éxito alguno. Bella lo abrazó y los dos lloraron la perdida del bebé.

—¿Y Tony? —, preguntó Bella

—Esta con su abuelo

—Quiero verlo

—¿Quieres que vaya por él?

—Por favor, necesito abrazarlo

Edward salió rumbo a la sala de espera. Tony apenas vio a su padre, se bajó del regazo de su abuelo.

—¿Cómo esta mami?

—Preguntando por ti —, le contestó Edward mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos. Enseguida se acercó Esme y Carlisle

—¿Cómo está? —, preguntó Esme

—¿Física o emocionalmente?

—Ambas

—Físicamente agotada, emocionalmente, deshecha y destrozada, padre

—Ánimo hijo —, le dijo Carlisle —, ya hablamos con Renee y Charlie, los llamaran cuando estén de vuelta en casa —, Edward asintió

—Iba a ser varón —, dijo llorando —, iba a tener mis dos niños para jugar

Al escuchar aquello, Tony se aferró más al cuello de su padre y Edward en respuesta lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, sé que es tonto que te lo diga ahora, pero tienes que serlo por Tony y por Bella —, Edward asintió

—Bella está preguntando por Tony, será mejor que se lo lleve

—Lo espero para llevarlo a la casa y tú te puedas quedar con Bella

—Muy bien

Bella se encontraba en la cama, mirando hacía el vacío de la habitación. Pero cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta dirigió su mirada hacía ella y vio que de ella entraba su marido y su hijo. Enseguida Bella estiro las manos en señal de querer abrazar a Tony. Edward lo colocó en la cama y madre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza.

Bella quería sentir el calorcito del cuerpecito de hijo, sentirlo seguro en sus brazos, sentir que era real y no una ilusión como la que vivió con el que perdió. Edward lloró al ver la escena y fue hacia ellos y los abrazó enseguida. Quería sentirlos seguros en sus brazos.

Tony no dijo nada, simplemente se acostó a lado de su madre y ahí con su calor, Tony se durmió. Edward le explicó a Bella y esta con un tremendo dolor, aceptó que su hijo se marchara. En la soledad de la habitación, los dos se miraban, pero sin decir nada y mucho al mismo tiempo. Bella hizo una pregunta en silencio que Edward entendió a la perfección.

—Hubiera sido un niño —, Bella asintió, tratando de contener las lágrimas. –No las contengas cariño, no es bueno

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a nosotros? —, cuestionó Bella a Edward, y por desgracia, Bella sabía que Edward no tenía la respuesta para esas preguntas. —¿Cómo se hubiera llamado?

—No nos lastimemos más pensando en lo que hubiera sido

—Le habría puesto Charles —, ignorando por completo la petición de Edward.

—Me habría gustado —, dijo Edward dejándose llevar por el futuro.

—¿Va a ser posible intentar?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —, Edward la tomó de la mano

—Bueno, dicen que después de un legrado algunas mujeres pueden llegar ser infértiles.

—Hable con el doctor me dijo que sería posible intentar, después de 6 a 12 meses después del legrado. Tu matriz ahorita esta sensible e intentar un embarazo inmediato, podría ocasionar otro aborto por no dejar que se cicatrizara el tiempo necesario.

—¿Tú lo quieres intentar?

—Otro bebé no remplazará el que perdimos, Bella —, dijo con tremendo dolor. Bella quitó su mano de la de Edward, volteo hacia el otro costado de la habitación, dejando escapar más lágrimas traicioneras.

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo

—No quise decir eso

—Pero lo dijiste, nunca buscaría crear un bebé si la persona encargada no está dispuesta

—Nunca dije que no estuviera dispuesto

—Ya no importa

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Bella, no pongas palabras en mi boca

—Estoy cansada, necesito descansar. Mañana salgo de aquí y quiero estar con Tony todo el tiempo posible.

Evasiva, la manera en la Bella decía que ya no quería hablar del tema. Edward tenía razón un bebé no suplanta al otro. También Bella lo sabía, cuando lo propuso, por su mente nunca pensó en suplantar al bebé que ambos perdieron, porque no podrían hacerlo, nunca, simplemente quería saber si todavía existía esa posibilidad para ellos.

Edward ya no dijo nada, simplemente la dejo descansar, mañana sería otro día.

Al salir del hospital, Bella lo hizo del brazo de Edward. Llegaron a su casa, Bella se acostó y espero a que Tony regresara de la escuela. Así como llevo a Bella a la casa, Edward se regresó al hospital. Bella pasaría todo el día con su hijo, aunque fuera en la cama para ver películas. Renée le habló a su hija para saber como estaba y Bella rompió en llanto al escuchar a su madre. Con su padre hizo lo mismo.

Al medio día, Tony llegó a la casa, de la mano de Esme. Y con sumo cuidado, Anthony se subió a la cama con su mamá

—¿Cómo estás? —, preguntó dudoso

—Ahora que estas conmigo mucho mejor

—Hola hija —, saludo Esme

—Hola Esme

—¿Y Edward? —, preguntó Esme y Bella enseguida se entristeció

—No lo sé, desde la mañana que me dejo en la casa, se fue y no ha llamado, no ha venido almorzar

—¿Le has intentado llamar? —. Bella negó con la cabeza —Te ayudo con la comida, mientras Tony hace la tarea

—Yo le voy ayudar y después nos echamos un maratón de películas, total mañana es sábado

—¡Sí! —, dijo con emoción el niño

—Pero primero a bañarse y cuando este listo viene para que lo ayude ¿estamos? —, sentenció Bella. El niño asintió. —¿Lo ayudas Esme?

—Claro que sí

El niño salió de la cama de su mamá para tomarle la mano a su abuela.

Mientras que en el hospital, el reloj marcaba sin error alguno las 6 de la tarde, Edward se refugiaba en el trabajo, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, quería olvidar el dolor por el cual estaba pensando. No le había marcado a Bella para preguntar como estaba suficientemente habían tenido con la pelea de ayer. Con al mirada fija en el ordenador, entró Ángela, la enfermera en turno.

Para Edward no era un secreto que el 85% de las mujeres se morían por él. Pero al verlo con el anillo de casado las enviaba muy lejos, en ese momento, en se preciso momento le cayó en su espalda el peso de esa verdad y el anillo ya empezaba a doler incluso a molestar. Quería liberarse de ese peso.

—Este es su último paciente

—Muchas gracias Ángela

—¿Te encuentras bien? Edward

—Sí, perfecto —, se levantó de su silla —, vamos a ver al paciente.

Estaban saliendo cuando sonó el celular, pensó en no contestar, pero vio que era el número de su madre.

—Te alcanzó en un momento.

—Muy bien

Apretó el botón para contestar

—Madre

—¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Que no eres capaz de marcar el número de tu casa para saber como esta tu mujer. Pensé que te quedarías con ella unos días para cuidarla, pero cuando llegó a la casa con Tony, me llevo la sorpresa de que no estabas ahí y que te fuiste apenas la dejaste en la casa.

—Tenía trabajo pendiente

—Tu familia esta primero, en el hospital hay suficientes cardiólogos

—Pero son mis pacientes

—Pero Bella es tu mujer y Tony tu hijo, y ellos son primero. ¿Cuándo viste que tu padre antepusiera su trabajo ante mi o contigo o Alice? —, hubo gran silencio —, ¡Contéstame!

—Nunca, ¿está bien?

—Sé por lo que estás pasando hijo

—No lo sabes —, Esme se sorprendió ante la respuesta fría de Edward —, Perdón, no te quise contestar de esa manera.

—No, no te disculpes, tienes razón no lo sé. Pero quiero que te pongas a pensar, que no eres el único que perdió a ese bebé, no fuiste tú quien lo llevó por 9 semanas en el vientre, no fuiste tu a quién le hicieron un legrado. No voy a comparar dolores pues cada quién sufre como puede, pero Bella tendría que sentir más dolor que tú

—Pues no lo parece —, dijo con reproche

—¿A que te refieres con eso?

—A que apenas la deje en la cama, prendió el televisor como si nada le importara

—¿Y no te vas puesto a pensar que a lo mejor esa es su manera para su dolor?, es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú, al refugiarte en tu trabajo —, hubo un silencio —, no te culpo hijo, pero tu mujer esta sola aquí en Boston, su familia está en Nueva York, solo te tiene a ti y Tony. No la abandones, no cuando los dos se necesitan más que nunca, porque sé que tú también la necesitas. ¿Pero sabes qué?, haz lo que quieras, sólo no la lastimas más de lo que ya está —, y colgó, sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse.

Edward vio su mano izquierda y vio el anillo, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, se dijo al recordar el pensamiento que había rondado por su cabeza minutos atrás.

—Edward, te estamos esperando —, entró Ángela

—Dígale al doctor Brown que se encargue, yo ya voy de salida

—Pero es el último

—No tengo tiempo, de verdad tengo prisa

—Muy bien, yo le digo al doctor.

Edward dejó su bata en su consultorio y salió rumbo a casa. Al llegar vio las cosas de Tony en la sala, se escucharon risas en la habitación principal y subió directamente a su habitación.

La escena más bonita que podría haber visto, fue la de Tony y Bella comiendo palomitas, Bella sonreía pero la felicidad no llegaba a los ojos, que estúpido había sido, su madre tenía razón, no es el único por el cual estaba pasando ese dolor.

Bella vio hacía la puerta y vio a Edward parado en su umbral. Bella se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

—Pensé que llegarías tarde

—Quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia —, le sonrió —, ¿les molesto si me uno?

—Claro que no papi, estamos viendo "Enredados", amo a ese caballo loco

Edward caminó hacía la cama y los 4 empezaron su maratón de películas, Tony a la tercera película termino rendido. Edward lo tomó en brazos y lo cobijo. Cuando regreso a la habitación, se dio cuenta que Bella había apagado la televisión y estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Qué haces levantada?

—Ya me canse de estar todo el día acostada, además me quiero bañar

—Te ayudo —, hubo un silencio incomodo —, me quiero disculpar

—¿Por qué?

—Te dejado en esto sola

—Tú también has estado sufriendo, no te culpo

—Pero no fui el único que lo perdió, fuimos los dos

—Lo importante es que estas aquí —, llorando – conmigo

Se abrazaron fuertemente.

_**[Fin Flashback]**_

Bella no lo quería aceptar pero a pesar de eso, Edward poco a poco se fue alejando, no hicieron el amor hasta despues de 4 meses del legrado, Edward insistía en que no quería hacerle daño a pesar de que el doctor le dio de alta al mes después del aborto.

Llegaba cansado y sin ganas de hacer algo. Se bañaba, jugaba un rato con Tony, cenaba y se acostaba. Ni siquiera un beso, nada

—¿En qué piensas? ¿Lo quieres intentar o no?

—Sí – lo dijo dudando

—No te oigo convencida, se sincera conmigo

—Está bien, no es que no quiera, porque lo deseo, ya han pasado 6 meses, estoy lista

—¿Pero?

—Siento que tú no estás listo

—Si soy yo el que te lo esta proponiendo

—No me entiendes. Poco a poco te has estado alejando de Tony, él ya está sintiendo esa separación, ni siquiera te acuerdas cuando es su cumpleaños de tu hijo. ¿Lo quieres intentar?, intentémoslo, si llega, bienvenido

—¿A que viene eso de Tony?

—Que quieres otro hijo, pero no eres capaz de preocuparte por el que ya tienes. Yo me tuve que sobreponer a la pérdida del bebé, pues Tony dependía mí, el asunto es que no sólo dependía mí, sino también de ti, eres su padre y te estás alejando de él.

Bella salió de la cama y fue al baño.

Edward se quedó pensando en las palabras de Bella, se levantó, se puso la pijama y fue a la habitación de su hijo. Verlo ahí tumbado, con su cobijita. Derramó unas lágrimas, el niño se movió y sintió a alguien a su lado. Al abrir sus ojitos y descubrir que era su padre, enseguida se volteo dándole la espalda.

—Sé que me he alejado de ti —, le dijo Edward a Tony. El niño sólo apretó los ojos para no llorar —, también sé que no soy el único que ha sufrido, tú también perdiste a tu hermanito. Te prometo, que aquí voy a estar para lo que necesites cuando lo necesites—. Edward vio como Tony se volteó

—¿Me lo prometes? —, preguntó inocentemente

—Te lo juro, hijo

El niño sonrió, se hincó en la cama y abrazo a su padre

—Te quiero, papi

—Y yo te amo, Tony

Edward arrulló a Tony, hasta que este se volvió a dormir. Fue a su habitación y vio que Bella lo esperaba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Y qué pasó? —, preguntó

—Pasó que tienes razón y me fui a disculpar con Tony. Estos meses me he enfrascado en mi dolor sin darme cuenta que no fui el único que perdió a ese angelito, tú también perdiste a ese bebé, a nuestro hijo y Tony a su hermanito.

—Y a ti, ¿Qué te pasó?, de la nada te alejaste, cuando más necesite de ti, te fuiste, luego regresaste pero yo ya había salido adelante, pues tenia un motor para hacerlo. Cuando tú me necesitaste para llorar la muerte del bebé, ahí estuve siempre y lloré contigo, prométeme así como le prometiste a Tony, que no me vas a volver abandonar, que no nos vas a volver abandonar.

—Te lo juro —, sentenció Edward

Y se abrazaron, se besaron e hicieron el amor… intentando sanar sus heridas… intentando marcar un nuevo comienzo para los dos.

* * *

><p>No pensaba subir este cap, pues solo recibi 4 reviews :'( pero mi beta tenia razon (como siempre)... no necesito castigar a las que me siguen y me dejan su review por quienes no lo hacen y como dice ella vendran más... espero... asì que Gracias a esas 4 personitas que dejaron su comentario...!<p>

A todas las loquitas que me dejan su review:

**SerenitySey, TheDC1809, Paolastef, Nessie'****, ****msteppa, MarianaYaneth, kathy cullen Williams, briit, karen gonzalez, DuLce aMoR, Mentxu Masen Cullen, terewee, Tata XOXO, joli Cullen, lu537, aleali, Quiin94, savale17, Lady Alizee, Velsofia...**** y las que vengan**

Gracias a mi mugrosa beta, como siempre por el beteo de la historia Diana Méndez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD y por sus lindos comentarios en los beteos... LOS AMO... No sé que haría sin ella...!

A todas las que siguen la historia desde el Summary así como también a las recientemente se unen... Muchas Gracias, espero que esta historia les este gustando, tanto como me gusta a mí al escribirla (aunque se me este secando el cerebro...)

LAS QUIERO CHICAS  
>Shell<p> 


	5. 4 Mentira tras mentira

************Disclaimer:************ Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook /groups /betasffaddiction)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<br>Mentira tras mentira**

_Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos — __**Molière**_

**3 meses después...**

—¿Estás completamente segura, Heidi? —, le preguntó Edward por enésima vez

—Por milésima vez Edward, estoy completamente segura

—¿Por qué demonios no me di cuenta antes?

—Eso no te lo puedo contestar, a lo mejor estás preocupado por otra cosa

—Lo estoy. Bella y yo estamos intentando tener otro bebé

—¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Que llevamos 3 meses y simplemente, nada

—Eso toma su tiempo —, Edward bufó

—Estoy pensando que la pérdida de bebé anterior tuvo sus consecuencias

—¿Eso les dijo el ginecólogo?

—Gerandy me dijo que lo podíamos intentar de 6 a 12 meses después, llevamos 9 meses, hace 3 lo estamos intentando

—A lo mejor la matriz de Bella no esta lista o…—, se detuvo Heidi

—¿O?

—Eres tú el que no lo está

—Yo se lo propuse

—Eso no quiere decir que estés listo

—No te entiendo

—Edward te entiendo, yo también perdí un bebé, es extremadamente doloroso. Demetri y yo lo empezamos a intentar 12 meses después y el mi embarazo llego al año siguiente. Llegamos a pensar que era estéril, hasta que nos armamos de valor, fuimos al doctor y nos dijo que no había ningún problema con ninguno de los dos, simplemente que a lo mejor mi cuerpo no está listo, todavía. Tal vez lo mismo le pasa a Bella. Sigues herido por la pérdida de ese bebé, hasta que no lo superes, no podrás estar preparado para recibir a otro. Piénsalo

Edward negando con la cabeza, salió pensativo del consultorio de Heidi y fue al suyo para poder razonar en lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, **e** inconscientemente Edward siempre mantuvo en mente lo que había Heidi le había dicho. Estaba con sus pacientes, pero sin poder concentrarse del todo.

Al regresar a su consultorio, se recargó en su silla mirando la pantalla de su computadora. Era una foto de su boda con Bella y en ella se podía ver el pequeño vientre abultado. En su mirada, había un brillo especial, ante la inminente llegada de Tony. ¿En qué momento dejaron de ser felices?, esa pregunta retumbaba cada minuto que pasaba. Puso sus brazos en su escritorio y escondió su rostro en ellos, la cabeza le dolía demasiado.

Alguien irrumpió su momento, cuando levantó su rostro pudo notar que era Ángela. Una pasante de enfermería, que estudiaba la Universidad, se encontraba de vacaciones, pero ella decidió adelantar sus prácticas profesionales para adelantar su proyecto para tesis, escasamente 22 años, morena, ojos color café, cabello ondulado a la altura de los hombros.

—¿Se encuentra bien, doctor Cullen? —, dijo Ángela interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

—La verdad no, me duele la cabeza

—¿Quiere que le busque una pastilla?

—No es necesario. ¿Cómo va la preparación de tu proyecto de titulación?

—Por buen camino

—Eso, ¿Qué quiere decir?

—La verdad, no tengo nada

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ángela se sorprendió. Mucha gente en el hospital le había dicho que Edward a pesar de ser buen doctor y buen tutor, nunca ayudaba a los internos o lo hacía cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Esta no era una de esas ocasiones. Ángela era consciente, Edward era un hombre muy atractivo, a pesar de tener 28 años, era un hombre inteligente, con tan solo 2 años en el hospital, lo habían ascendido a jefe del área de cardiología. Y le gustaba, no lo iba a negar. A pesar de tener 6 menos que él, se lo había imaginado de muchas maneras. Y ninguna de ellas era inocente.

Para muchas mujeres en el hospital, el que Edward fuera casado no era impedimento para acercársele para intentar algo con él. Edward las enviaba muy lejos de su vista. Por no decir otra cosa.

—¿Ángela? ¿Quieres que te ayude? —, dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ángela

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente quiero ayudar. —, dijo con una sonrisa —, salir de mi rutina diaria

—¿Por qué mejor no lo invito a tomar una copa, para que se le quite el dolor de cabeza? No está saliendo de una y se mete en otra. Me refiero a que cambia trabajo por más trabajo. No tiene sentido. Espero no se tome esto como un atrevimiento de mi parte

—No, claro que no. Tienes razón. ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

—Sólo necesito tomar mis cosas y cambiarme. Estaré lista en unos minutos.

—Muy bien —, dijo Edward quitándose la bata blanca. – Te espero abajo —, mencionó Edward para que no se empezaran hacer rumores tontos.

—Me parece

Cuando Ángela salió del consultorio, Edward tomó el teléfono para llamar a Bella. Al tercer timbrazo contestaron el teléfono

—¿Bueno? —, contestó Tony

—Tony, es papá

—¡PAPI! —, pegó el gritó que Edward alejó el celular por inercia mientras sonreía. Desde que había hablado con su hijo, Edward intentaba estar con él el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Está mamá por ahí?

—¿Ya vienes en camino? —, preguntó el niño impaciente

—Pásame a mamá, necesito hablar con ella

— ¡MAMÁ! —, gritó otra vez Tony y una vez más Edward tuvo que alejar el teléfono. —¡ES PAPÁ!

—¡VOY! —, escuchó Edward. –Anthony, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites por el teléfono?, vas dejar sordo al que este llamando

—Lo siento —, dijo el niño y salió corriendo

—Edward

—Te hablaba porque voy a llegar tarde

—¿Y eso?

—Tengo que monitorear un paciente. Hoy tuve cirugía y quiero ver que no se complique. Los otros cardiólogos ya salieron —, salió la primera mentira. No le quería decir que iría a tomar una copa

—¿Tienes hora de llegada? —, preguntó

—Trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible

—Entonces, ¿No te espero para cenar?

—Lo siento, cariño

—No te preocupes —, dijo en un tono que dio a entender que no le importaba pero por dentro estaba triste

—Nos vemos al rato —, le dije Edward

—Te amo —, contestó Bella

—Yo también

Ambos colgaron el teléfono. Edward tomó el celular y salió para estacionamiento, ahí ya se encontraba Ángela esperándolo. Vestía unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes color verde olivo y una chamarra de mezclilla. Edward no pudo evitar pensar en que así se vía Bella cuando estaban en la universidad.

—¿Lista? —, preguntó Edward

—Si —, contestó Ángela.

Edward quitó la alarma a su auto y le abrió la puerta a la joven. Esta entró y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. Edward tomó su lugar en su asiento y salieron rumbo a un bar.

Al colgar el teléfono, Bella no pudo dejar de pensar, en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que perdieron aquél bebé. Aunque Edward se mantenía a su lado, sonriendo, haciendo el amor, simplemente había una barrera que él había puesto desde aquella pérdida. Cuando Edward le pidió que intentaran tener un bebé, quedó sorprendida porque él de manera inconsciente se había estado alejando de Tony.

Cuando Bella le hizo ver aquél distanciamiento, Edward se empezó acercar más a su hijo y a ella pero esa barrera, parecía imposible de derribar. Bella miró hacía la chimenea y había unas fotos, del nacimiento y el primer año de Tony así como también de la boda. Su favorita, ella y Edward mirándose a los ojos, en el arco de flores que estaba en el altar, los dos sonriendo, los dos siendo felices en ese momento. ¿En qué momento dejaron de ser felices?

—¡TONY!, a cenar —, gritó Bella desde el comedor

—¿No vamos a esperar a papá? —, preguntó inocentemente

—Tu padre no va llegar

—¿Por qué?

—Tiene que checar a un paciente

—Muy bien —, el niño asintió con la cabeza pero la tristeza en su mirada no paso desapercibida para su madre.

—Sabes cómo es el trabajo de papá

—Lo sé, pero el prometió estar aquí siempre para la cena

—A veces, no se pueden cumplir todas las promesas.

—Si ya me di cuenta de eso.

—No seas tan duro con tu padre

—Si va a romper promesas, ¿entonces por qué las hace?

—A lo mejor esperaba poder contar con otras personas para que lo apoyaran

—Me doy cuenta que las promesas son hechas para romperse

—No pienses así, no todas

—Pues las que ha hecho papá, las ha roto cada una de ellas —, "_tiene razón_", pensó Bella. Ella no podía dejar de admirar la inteligencia y suspicacia de su hijo. Tenía razón, todas las promesas hechas por Edward en algún momento, siempre terminaban rotas.

—Cuando llegue a la casa, podrás decirle lo que piensas

—Cuando papá llegue a la casa, yo ya estaré dormido —, Bella sonrió por el comentario de su hijo. Es increíblemente inteligente.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Mañana hay que ir a la escuela. Él mañana te recoge ahí, así que podrás decirle lo que sientes

—Eso lo prometió, pero no estoy seguro de que lo cumpla.

—Ya te dije que no todas las promesas se rompen

—Nada más que cuando llegue, pregúntale que si no me va ir a buscar que me despierte y que me avise no me quiero una sorpresa

—No seas rencoroso

—No lo soy, simplemente quiero estar preparado

—¿Te he dicho que eres muy inteligente para tu edad?

—No, pero de alguien lo tuve que heredar y de papá no fue

—Tu padre es un hombre inteligente

—Pues no lo parece —, contestó y siguió cenando

_Terco como una mula, _se dijo Bella. Nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Además de inteligente y suspicaz, era un obstinado por naturaleza. Característica que había heredado de su madre, de eso no cabía duda.

Al terminar de cenar, Tony tomó su plato y lo llevó a la cocina. Al salir de ella le preguntó a su madre si podría ver una película mientras llegaba la hora de dormir. Bella le dijo que primero tendría que bañarse y lavarse los dientes y después se acostaría con él para ver la película.

Obedientemente, Anthony se dirigió a la ducha.

Ya en su cama.

—¿Cuál quieres ver? —, le preguntó su madre

—_Rio_

—_Rio_ será.

Los dos se acomodaron en la pequeña cama y se dispusieron a ver la película. Tony estaba que se moría de la risa. Pareciera que la conversación en el comedor no había existido, pero también sabía que Tony le costaba mucho olvidar. Tony se empezó a convertir en un niño cerrado tras la muerte de su hermanito. Bella lo empezó a notar y se tuvo que reponer por él. Cuando se acercó a él, Tony le había dicho que no quería llorar porque no quería verla llorar. Bella lo abrazó y le dijo que no tiene porque guardarse nada por nada ni por nadie. Fue así como los dos lloraron juntos y abrazados en aquella cama donde ahora los dos estaban riendo.

A la mitad de la película, Tony se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado, Bella salió de la cama y lo arropó, se acerco al reproductor y quitó la película. Fue a la cocina para recalentar la comida que había quedado, esperaba que Edward no llegara tan tarde para que lo pudiera acompañarlo a cenar y hablar de cómo estuvo su día.

Fue a su recamara para tomar un baño de tina relajante. Estuvo ahí durante 25 minutos y salió. Se cambio de ropa y fue a la sala y se dispuso a ver la televisión mientras esperaba la llegada de su marido.

Mientras tanto, Edward se dirigía con Ángela al bar "_The Black Rose_" llegaron y vieron que el lugar prácticamente estaba vació, bueno era miércoles. ¿Qué te puedes esperar un miércoles por la noche?

—Bienvenidos —, saludo el bartender

—Gracias —, contestó Ángela

—¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? —, preguntó

—A mí me da un whisky doble, seco —, comentó Edward

—Yo un daiquirí de fresa por favor.

— Enseguida se los traigo

El bartender, miró a Edward se manera inquisitiva al darse cuenta de que portaba un anillo de bodas y la mujer que lo acompañaba no portaba ninguna alianza. El cantinero se alejó de la barra mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

—Espero que esta salida, no te traiga problemas con su esposa

—¡Vamos Ángela!, estamos fuera del hospital, puedes tutearme

—Bueno, Edward. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con tu esposa por esta salida

—No, le comenté que saldría a tomar una copa, dijo que no había problema, que era normal que quiera relajarme —, la segunda mentira del día

—Es bueno saber que existe esa confianza en ustedes

Edward se removió en su asiento. En eso llego el cantinero con las bebidas

—Un whisky doble seco para el señor y un daiquirí de fresa para la señorita —, dijo el bartender, dándole a entender a Edward que se había fijado en los pequeños detalles.

_¡Demonios!, debí quitarme el anillo de bodas_, pensó Edward y después de autocorrigió pensando que tenía que darle explicaciones Ángela de la desaparición de anillo y dos mentiras en el día ya eran demasiadas.

—¿Cómo es que decides estudiar medicina? —, le preguntó Edward a Ángela

—Bueno, crecí viendo programas de salud. Es impresionante la pasión que ponen los médicos por salvar una vida, y me dije, a esto me quiero dedicar. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué medicina?

—Por mi padre, es doctor y me enamore del oficio. ¿Cardiología?, pues el mismo rango que tiene mi padre. —, dijo dándole un trago a su bebida

—Has estado muy estresado últimamente, ¿Qué tienes?

—Problemas

—¿En el hospital?

—No

—En casa —, afirmó

—En parte, son muchas cosas.

—¿Me quieres contar? —, le preguntó Ángela a Edward mientras posaba una de sus manos en la pierna de Edward.

Edward por inercia, vio el movimiento de Ángela y se le quedo viendo su mano en su pierna pero ella en ningún momento retiró su mano y tampoco él le pidió que la retirara.

Edward empezó a desahogarse con Ángela, le contó la pérdida del bebé y por todo lo que había pasado, él y Bella. Ángela no interrumpió en ningún momento y Edward sintió que por fin podría sacar todo lo que guardaba dentro sin la presión de que alguien le dijera qué hacer y qué no hacer.

Siempre que platicaba con su padres o con su hermana, ellos siempre terminaban diciéndole que se tomara su tiempo, que Bella estaba herida, pero en un ningún momento, ellos le preguntaron como la estaba pasando él. Es por eso que empezó a cerrarse, a alejarse de la gente que quería, él sabía que era tonto echarle la culpa a alguien, pero era así como se sentía.

Ángela sólo lo miraba.

—¿Y tú, cómo te has sentido con todo eso que paso? —, preguntó la mujer

—Mal, destrozado. Nunca imagine pasar por dolor de aquellos. Amé tanto a ese bebé sin conocerlo, lo amé desde el momento en el que Bella me dijo que estaba embarazada. Lo sigo amando.

—Es normal, tú lo gestaste. Además era un bebé deseado

—Mucho, pero perderlo a él fue como perder una parte de mí

—Apuesto que lo mismo le pasó a tu mujer

—Ella parece tan recuperada

—Lo bueno de las mujeres, es que sabemos ocultar bien nuestros sentimientos —, Edward tiró una sonrisa irónica.

Ellos siguieron tomando unas copas y conversando, Edward se reía a carcajadas con las anécdotas de Ángela y él también le contó varias mientras estaba en la universidad. Una bebida llevó a otra, Edward se estaba divirtiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Ángela se había tomado la confianza de acariciarle, el brazo y las piernas. En una de esas Ángela llevó una sus manos a la mejilla de Edward y este detuvo su risa al ver el movimiento de ella, pero no se la quitó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, en los ojos de Ángela había deseo y en la de Edward rendición. Lo necesitaba.

La mujer se acercó al rostro de Edward y este terminó el camino que Ángela había empezado. El beso empezó por parte de Edward con ciertas restricciones, tratando de controlarse, era difícil, pues Ángela era una mujer muy atractiva. Fue Ángela la que pidió permiso para introducir su lengua a la boca de Edward. De manera consciente, Edward se lo otorgó.

El aire empezó hacer falta entre la pareja por lo que la separación se hizo inminente. Los dos abrieron los ojos y la mirada de Ángela le dijo muchas cosas.

—No puedo prometerte nada —, le dijo Edward

—Que bien porque no busco promesas. ¿Nos vamos? —, dijo Ángela de manera sugerente.

—Permíteme voy al baño —, Edward besó sus labios y salió rumbo al baño.

Ángela se tocaba los labios, pensando que lo que había pasado. Aquél beso fue mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. Se trajo a la realidad cuando Edward le había dicho que no podía prometerle nada. Por el momento ella no quería pensar en el futuro, solo en el presente.

En el baño, Edward se lavaba la cara pensando en lo que había hecho y en lo que vendría a continuación. Cuando besó a Ángela sintió que pudo liberar más de lo que hacía con Bella. Miraba el anillo de matrimonio que estaba en su mano izquierda. Con su mano derecha, tomó el anillo y se lo quitó y lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Nos vamos? —, le preguntó Edward a Ángela

—Sí —, contestó

—¿Cuánto le debo?—, preguntó Edward al cantinero. El hombre le dio la cantidad, le dio el dinero mientras el hombre negaba con la cabeza.

—Su cambio señor —, le dijo el hombre.

Edward le señaló el camino a Ángela y esta se adelantó y él aprovechó para posar su mano en la espalda baja de la mujer.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Edward la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo para capturar sus labios. Quería volver a sentir lo que sintió cuando se besaron la primera vez.

Edward le abrió la puerta, ella se sentó y esta vez Edward le ayudó abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de Ángela. Cuando Edward entró al auto, Ángela pudo notar que se había quitado la alianza de matrimonio.

—¿Hacia donde vamos?

—Mi departamento esta bien, si gustas

—Solo guíame.

Durante el camino, Edward se detuvo a comprar una caja de preservativos mientras Ángela se quedaba en el auto esperándolo. Cuando terminó, Ángela lo terminó de guiar hasta su departamento.

Al entrar, ninguno de los dos se hizo esperar. Esta vez, fue Ángela la que atacó los labios de Edward, mientras que este llevaba las manos hacia los hombros de Ángela para poder quitar la chamarra de Ángela. Tomó sus piernas y la alzó, mientras ella lo rodeaba con ellas por la cintura.

Sin mucho preámbulo, Edward se dejó llevar por sus instintos y empezó a caminar por el pequeño corredor del apartamento. Fue fácil identificar la habitación de Ángela pues la puerta se encontraba abierta. Ángela bajo sus piernas de la cintura de Edward y lo empezó a desvestir mientras Edward hacía lo mismo con la ropa de ella.

Ya recostados en la cama, y sin hacerse esperar. Edward se colocó un condón y la empezó a penetrar lentamente. Ángela sólo gimió durante el acto. Se sentía condenadamente bien, como en mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Ella levantó las caderas y Edward comenzó con sus empujes hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo. Edward salió de ella, tomó el preservativo usado, lo amarró y lo tiró a un costado de la cama, ya que no encontró el bote para la basura.

Edward miraba el rostro de Ángela.

—No tienes que explicarme nada —, le dijo Ángela. –Sé que te tienes que ir, lo entiendo

—No puedo hacerte promesas, que tal vez no cumpla

—Y yo lo entiendo, no te estoy pidiendo nada

—Muy bien —, dijo Edward. – Entonces, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Ángela asintió con la cabeza

—Tal vez mañana me puedas ayudar con mi proyecto

—Claro —, le contestó Edward mientras se cambiaba.

Cuando salió del departamento de Ángela, metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y se lo puso en el lugar que le correspondía. Miró su reloj Rolex y vio que eran las 11 de la noche, todos en casa ya se deberían encontrar dormidos.

Condujo sin prisa hacía su casa durante en el transcurso no dejaba de mirar su anillo de casado, de un hombre prohibido, como muchas mujeres en el hospital lo habían descrito. Al entrar a su casa pudo ver el televisor de la sala encendida. Empezó a caminar lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y pudo ver que Bella se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

La contempló durante un tiempo, y por primera vez desde que salió de la casa de Ángela sintió culpa. Le había prometido que nunca más volvería a pasar, ella confiaba en él. Edward sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no lo pudo evitar, no lo quería evitar, fue algo que necesitaba y que a lo mejor todavía necesite.

Bella se empezó a remover en el sillón y pudo ver a Edward. Ella sólo sonrió.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—Comí algo en el hospital —, contestó automáticamente

—¿Cómo sigue tu paciente? —, Edward solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación. —¿Se complicó? —, evidentemente preocupada

—No —, contestó Edward al ver el movimiento de Bella —, afortunadamente, recibió muy bien el corazón, sólo quería asegurarme.

—Muy bien —, siguió acostada. – Entonces ¿Por qué esa cara?

—¿Cuál cara?

—Siento como si algo te preocupara

—No pasa nada, me siento bien

—No me engañes, algo pasa y no me lo quieres decir

Edward sonrió.

—De verdad, no pasa nada. Si pasara algo te lo contaría —, se acercó para besarla y evitar cualquier tipo de conversación

—Muy bien —, dijo Bella cuando se separaron.

Bella se paró del sillón, apagó la TV y tomó la mano de Edward y se fueron a la habitación. Edward se empezó a desvestir para tomarse un baño. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, su ropa para dormir, ya se encontraba en la cama. Mientras se cambiaba, Bella le comentó de la conversación que había tenido con Tony.

—Tony esta enojado —, le dijo Bella

—¿Por qué? —, preguntó incrédulo

—Según le prometiste que estarías aquí cada cena y hoy que no te preséntate me lo hizo saber. Está enojado porque rompiste tu promesa —, la culpabilidad aumentó de manera considerable. Otra culpa hay que añadirle a su lista—, le traté de explicar lo que pasaba, pero simplemente se puso se terco, diciendo que las promesas simplemente se hacen para romperse. Y como mañana vas por él al colegio —, Edward la miró incrédulo, Bella lo notó y sonrío irónicamente —, se te olvido

—Sí, lo siento

—Entonces ve avisarle que no va a ir por él

—Está durmiendo

—Si pero me dijo que si no vas a cumplir tu promesa que lo despertaras y le avisaras porque no se quería llevar ninguna sorpresa

—¿Eso te dijo?

—Palabras más, palabras menos

—Si voy a ir por él, simplemente que me agarró de bajada

—Muy bien

Bella se acercó a él lentamente, para besarlo, Edward le respondió

—Quiero hacer el amor —, le dijo Bella

Edward la miraba y tragó en seco.

Bella traspasó la barrera de la pijama de Edward para poder acariciar su sexo.

—Lo necesito —, imploró Bella

Edward supo que en ese momento, que tenía el infierno asegurado.

* * *

><p>Se que me tardé años en actualizar pero aquí esta. Por desgracia, solo tengo un capítulo hoy pues he tenido muchos problems en casa y conmigo misma, espero me entiendan. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Siento no tener tanto tiempo como lo hice con Incondicional, la cual todavia sigue dando sus frutos.<p>

Les aclaro.  
><strong>NO DEJARE ESTA HISTORIA.<strong>  
>A lo mejor tarde mas de lo que esperaba.<br>**PERO NO LA DEJARE**

Gracias a mi mugrosa beta, como siempre por el beteo de la historia Diana Méndez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD y por sus lindo comentarios en los beteos... LOS AMO... No sé que haría sin ella...!

A todas las que siguen la historia desde el Summary así como también a las recientemente se unen... Muchas Gracias, espero que esta historia les este gustando, tanto como me gusta a mí al escribirla (aunque se me este secando el cerebro...)

LAS QUIERO CHICAS  
>Shell<p> 


	6. 5 Esposa y Querida

**Disclaimer. **Todo_ lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades._

_Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook /groups /betasffaddiction)__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<br>Esposa y Querida**

_La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio —_ _**Marco Tulio Cicerón**_

Edward quiso detenerse ante la necesidad de Bella, pero tanto el hombre como la carne son débiles. La recostó con cuidado en la cama, mientras la besaba en el cuello. Mientras que con Ángela fue sexo sin ningún sentimiento de por medio, esto era maravilloso, "hacer el amor". A pesar de estar intentando tener un bebé, Edward en el fondo sabía que no estaba preparado para recibir un bebé sin antes haber curado sus heridas. Tal vez era necesario decirle a Bella lo que pensaba antes de que se cuestionara cuando se colocará el condón.

—Bella, detente —, le dijo Edward

—¿Es que no lo deseas?

—No tienes idea cuanto lo deseo, pero hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar

—Luego —, contestó Bella, mientras atacaba el cuello de su marido

—No Bella, detente. Esto es urgente

A Bella le sorprendió el tono en el que Edward había utilizado para detenerla. Luchando contra su deseo, Bella lo empujó para que ella pudiera salir de la prisión de su cuerpo, si quería hablar, el tener el cuerpo de Edward encima del suyo, no iba ayudar mucho a su cordura. Cuando él cayó de espalda en la cama, supo que la libido de Bella había desaparecido y no la culpaba.

—¿Y que es eso tan importante que no puede esperar a que termináramos de hacer el amor?

—En que estaba pensando y no creo que sea un buen momento de tener un bebé —, Bella quedó completamente en shock cuando Edward le había dicho aquello

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy preparado

—Tú lo propusiste

—Lo sé, pero todavía no estoy listo

—Es eso o es que ya te arrepentiste, pues después de tres meses de estar intentando yo no he quedado embarazada

—No es eso, si quiero tener otro bebé, pero no ahorita. No me siento listo, todavía no me recupero de la pérdida del bebé

—¿Y tu crees que yo sí? —, dijo levantando un poco el tono de su voz. —¿Qué por qué me ves sonriendo y jugando con mi hijo quiere decir que ya me recupere?, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, tuve que guardarme lo que siento por Tony

—Ya sé

—¿Entonces?, todas las noches que te quedas dormido, voy al cuarto de Tony a velar por su sueño, tengo miedo de que le pase algo, tengo miedo de perderlo a él también, pero ya que estamos siendo sinceros, yo tampoco estoy lista

—¿Entonces por qué accediste? ¿No te estabas cuidando a propósito para no quedar embarazada? —, Bella no daba crédito a lo que oía, de la boca de Edward

—Voy hacer de cuenta que no escuché aquello y si accedí a intentarlo fue por algo que pensé que era eso lo que _tú_ querías, pensé que _tú_ querías un bebé y _yo, _como siempre estaba dispuesta a sacrificar _mi _dolor para verte sonreír de nuevo. Yo no estaba lista hace tres meses y tampoco lo estoy ahorita.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene tanto enojo?

—A que no eres sincero conmigo, a que siempre soy yo la que se tiene que sacrificar por ti. Estoy harta de luchar por derrumbar una barrera que has puesto desde que perdimos al bebé. Estas aquí, pero es como si tu mente estuviera en otro lado. Estoy cansada de luchar por verte sonreír como lo solías hacer antes de la perdida del bebé

—Es difícil para mí

—¿Y crees que para mí no lo es?, pero tengo un motor que se llama Anthony, un niño que sinceramente es inteligente, hermoso, terco pero que aún así amo, pues yo le di la vida, los dos se la dimos. Pero parece que eso a ti ya se te olvido, Tony en serio piensa que lo dejaste de querer desde la pérdida del bebé, y sinceramente yo también pienso lo mismo. Antes jugabas con él todo el tiempo, veían películas juntos, cenábamos todos juntos, como una familia

—Claro que lo quiero, es mi hijo.

—Pues demuéstraselo, demuéstranoslo, porque yo también creo que me dejaste de amar.

—No digas estupideces

—No son estupideces, ya no me dices que me amas mínimo que me quieres, si sigues conmigo por lastima, por costumbre, dímelo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde y terminemos odiándonos y lastimando más a Tony

—Siempre te digo que te amo

—Eso no es cierto

—Te lo dije ayer cuando te hable por teléfono

—Me dijiste un "también yo", eso me garantiza nada

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —, levantó la voz

—¡Quiero a mi marido de vuelta!, al esposo y padre cariñoso, al hombre bromista que eras, el hombre que con una sonrisa podría conseguir que el mundo se le pusiera a sus pies. Extraño al hombre que me amaba y yo amaba.

—Sigo siendo ese hombre

—No, no lo sigues siendo

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella!, todavía te amo

—Demuéstralo —, Edward se acercó a ella para besarla pero ella puso una mano en su pecho —, ahora soy yo la que quiere descansar. Me voy al cuarto de Tony.

—Bella, por favor, esta es nuestra recamara, no necesitas irte a ningún lado. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien

—Si me quedo aquí no podre dormir y no más promesas Edward, no más promesas que no puedas cumplir. Tony tiene razón

—¿Sobre qué?

—Que tarde o temprano, todas las promesas hechas por ti siempre terminan rotas. Sólo espero que no me juegues mal como la última vez.

Tomó su bata y salió por la puerta de su habitación.

Todo se le juntó a Edward esa noche, la culpabilidad por las palabras de Bella, lo que Heidi le había dicho, las mentiras dichas en todo el día no sólo a Bella sino también a Ángela. Era un poco hombre. Amaba a Bella más que a nada en su vida pero también le gustaba la libertad que sintió cuando estuvo con Ángela.

—¡Dios mío!, ilumíname. ¡No sé qué hacer!

Al entrar al cuarto de su pequeño, y verlo abrazando al peluche de león que su padre le había regalado hace un par de años, hizo que derramara una lágrimas. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había llorado, pero después de la discusión con Edward era algo que necesitaba.

No entendía porque se había molestado tanto cuando Edward le había dicho que no quería tener un bebé por ahora, sobretodo porque ella tampoco estaba preparada pero se iba a sacrificar por él, para verlo feliz.

No se puede generalizar después de una situación como esta, pero algunas mujeres tienden a dar y dar y dar sin recibir nada. Era momento de recibir algo que sólo "_amor_" de su marido, necesitaba comprensión, cariño, abrazos, detalles. Aunque Bella se puso a pensar, ¿Quién estuvo con Edward cuando perdieron al bebé?, todo el mundo estaba enfocado a ella. A lo mejor ese ha sido el motivo por el cual ninguno de los dos se había sobrepuesto a la pérdida.

Después de varios minutos de haber estado pensando regresó a su habitación y pudo ver que Edward seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama. Edward en automática levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al verla ahí.

—Lo siento —, le dijo Bella a Edward.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?, debo ser yo quién lo haga

—No, no eres tú. Después de la pérdida del bebé todo el mundo se enfocó en mí. Nadie te preguntó cómo lo has estado pasando —, Edward se sorprendió de la respuesta de Bella. –Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para hablar y sanar tus heridas, nuestras heridas. Es tonto, pero creo que no me recuperado, porque tú no lo has hecho. Siempre hemos estado conectados, sólo que tú has estado escondiendo tus sentimientos y pensamientos para ti, y yo, estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Bella caminó hacía la cama y se sentó a la orilla

—El punto es —, continuó Bella —, es que no te quiero perder —, Edward hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no físico sino emocional, pues la culpa volvía hacer acto de presencia. –Ya sufrí una pérdida y no quiero sufrir otra, no cuando está en mis manos el poder de evitarlo

—Yo tampoco te quiero perder. He tomado decisiones de las cuales no estoy orgulloso, pero son cosas que no pude evitar pues sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, para sentirme libre.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —, preguntó Bella preocupada. No estaba muy segura de querer escuchar su respuesta. Edward al ver su rostro estuvo a punto de decirle que la había engañado. Pero se dio cuenta que no había podía hacerlo, no cuando todavía seguía herida por la pérdida. No quería ser causante de más dolor.

—Al bebé, a no tener al bebé.

—Podemos ir a terapia de pareja, para platicar y solucionar las cosas —, Edward hizo una cara de disgusto

—O podemos intentarlo por nuestra cuenta antes de buscar un profesional

—Es lo que hemos estado haciendo y no ha salido como ninguno de los dos lo esperaba. Pero si lo quieres hacer así lo podemos hacer.

—Vamos a darnos un par de semanas, veremos como funciona, y si vemos que no podemos, seré el primero en buscar ayuda.

—Como quieras —, una vez más, era ella la que cedía a sus peticiones. ¿Cuándo será cuando él ceda algo por ella? ¿Cuándo?

—Vamos a dormir, mañana yo llevo a Tony y lo iré a buscar —, Edward se acercó a sus labios para poder depositar un suave beso, al cual Bella respondió gustosa.

—Te amo tanto, que duele —, le dijo Bella a Edward.

—Yo también te amo —, contestó Edward. Por fin, él se declaró el hombre más idiota del universo.

Los dos entraron en la cama para dormir, Bella colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras que con uno de sus brazos lo rodeaba. Edward dejó un suave besó en los cabellos de Bella mientras los vencía el sueño.

Bella fue la primera en levantarse para poder hacer el desayuno pero primero fue a ver a Tony para que se levantara, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, tan parecido al de Edward.

—Vamos pequeño, es hora de levantarse —, el niño gruñó, y le dio la espalda a su mamá. Bella sonrió, se parecía tanto a Edward no sólo en lo físico sino también a que Edward hacía lo mismo cuando ella lo intentaba levantar los primeros días del matrimonio cuando él se tenía que ir a trabajar. Y siempre terminaba besándolo con promesas de más para cuando llegara a casa.

—¿No se quiere levantar? —, dijo desde la puerta de la recamara aún con la pijama

—No, siempre batallo para levantarlo.

—Me recuerda a alguien

—Sí, yo también me acuerdo de alguien.

Edward caminó hacía dentro de la habitación, dejó un beso en la frente de Bella

—Yo lo levanto, si quieres puedes ir hacer el desayuno.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, a lo mejor no sea lo que quiera ver cuando se levante, pero quiero hacerlo

—Bueno, entonces busco su uniforme

—Yo lo hago, ve

—Bueno —, mientras dejaba un beso en los labios de Edward.

Mientras Bella bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Edward empezó a buscar el uniforme de la escuela de Tony, cuando lo encontró lo dejó en el pequeño mueble del cuarto para poder despertar a su hijo.

—Vamos campeón, es hora de ir a la escuela —, mientras hacía le mismo movimiento que Bella había hecho minutos. –Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde

—No quiero —, mientras se volteaba para ver a su papá con los ojitos todavía un poco cerrados por la claridad del día.

—Venga, y cuando salgas nos iremos a tomar un helado

—¿Dónde esta mamá?

—Está en la cocina haciendo el desayuno

—¿Desayunarás con nosotros o lo haremos solo mamá y yo? —, dijo con reproche. Siempre era el primero en levantarse e irse. Otra cosa más que agregar a su lista de culpabilidad y estupideces.

—Desayunaré con ustedes, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una competencia? —, el niño abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a su padre.— ¡El primero que llegue al comedor, bañado y arreglado se gana un helado!

—Oki doki

—Tienes cierta ventaja pues ahí, está tu uniforme y porque estás en tu habitación, pero no creas que por eso me vas ganar. A la cuenta de tres, empieza la competencia, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!

—Uno…—, empezó Edward —, dos… y tres…

El niño salió volando de la cama para poderle ganar a su papá. Edward sonrió y salió con toda calma para su habitación.

Tony a pesar de que se estaba divirtiendo, no olvidaba todo lo que su papá había prometido y no había cumplido. Al menos eso del helado, no lo prometió. Así que no se sentirá decepcionado en caso de no vayan por el dichoso helado.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajo al comedor y al ver sólo a su mamá, empezó a dar de saltitos

—¿Por qué tan feliz?

—Porque le gané a papá

—¿Y que ganaste?

—Un helado

Al decir eso, Edward bajaba al comedor y vio a su hijo feliz porque le había ganado.

—Creo que perdí —, dijo fingiendo decepción

—Bueno, en fin, el desayuno esta listo

Se sentaron en el comedor los tres para poder tomar el desayuno. Bella por ser directora de la editorial entraba ya tarde, por eso desayunaba con ellos en pijama.

Cuando terminaron, Bella se despidió de sus dos hombres en la puerta. Edward tomó la pequeña mochilita de Tony y le estiró la mano para que se la tomara, el niño gustoso lo hizo.

Apenas quedaron fuera de la vista de Bella, esta se metió a la regadera para tomarse un baño. Se arregló como todas la mañanas y salió rumbo a la oficina, esperando que se día se mejor que el de ayer, pero no tanto como el de mañana.

Edward se bajó del auto, le abrió la puerta a Tony y lo ayudó a bajarse.

—Nos vemos a la salida

—¿Vienes por mí? —, preguntó el niño dudoso

—Claro que vengo por ti, te debo un helado, ¿recuerdas? —, el niño sonrió y abrazó a su padre

El niño salió corriendo con su mochila en mano y Edward sonrió al ver a su hijo feliz.

Se metió una vez más a su auto y se dirigió al hospital, rogándole a Dios que le permitiera luchar por su familia, sobre todo porque tiempos malos vendrían, pero sobre todo para tener el valor de verla la cara a Ángela porque después de la noche anterior, no sabía como actuar a su alrededor.

—Buenos días, Dr. Cullen —, saludo la recepcionista

—Buenos días, Martha —, se paró en la recepción

—Aquí tiene los expedientes de los pacientes de hoy

—¿No ha llegado Ángela?

—No, todavía Doctor

—Ok, tomaré algunos. Hoy me voy temprano, los demás se lo pasas al doctor que se queda de guardia

—Muy bien —, contestó la pequeña recepcionista

—Gracias —, los tomó y se fue directamente a su consultorio.

Ángela llego 30 minutos detrás de él.

—Perdón, me quede dormida

—No hay problema, pero que no se repita —, nunca había mezclado lo personal con lo profesional. El que se hayan acostado, no significaba que algo sobre su relación profesional iba a cambiar. Él seguía siendo el jefe y ella la pasante

—Lo siento

—Aquí somos jefe y pasante, lo que pasó entre nosotros no va cambiar aquí. ¿Estamos? —, Ángela asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras del otro lado de la ciudad, Bella leía un borrador de un escrito, estaba tan enfocada en la lectura que no escuchó que tocaran la puerta.

—¿Licenciada?

—Perdón, Jane. Adelante

—Nada más para recordarle que el día de mañana tiene la presentación de libro "_Con la esperanza en mano_" del Srita. Eleni Stefano, en el canal local y después la firma en la librería "_Salvador Dalí_" de la zona centro. Según la encargada de la librería los asientos para la plática, están prácticamente todos reservados.

—Muchas gracias por recordármelo

—¿Qué lee que está tan absorta? —, Bella sonrío

—Lo que dejaste esta mañana en mi escritorio —, se lo enseñó

—¿De que trata?

—De vampiros —, Jane se mostró confusa

—No esta muy triado todo eso de los vampiros y de la sangre

—A lo mejor, pero esta parece diferente

—¿En qué?

—Él es un vampiro, ella una humana. Ambos se enamoran mientras él lucha contra su deseo constante de matarla. La escritora dejo una nota, todavía no tiene los nombres, pues no saben si lo van publicar. A lo mejor no es la gran historia, pero me dejo absorta. Contáctamela, quiero hablar con ella.

—Ok, tus deseos son ordenes

—Gracias, Jane —, al momento de salir, Bella siguió con la lectura del mano escrito.

A los 10 minutos, Bella estaba en el teléfono con Stephenie Meyer, escritora del mano escrito. Concertaron una cita, para dentro de dos días, para platicar sobre la historia y sobre las ideas que tenía la escritora sobre ella.

Siendo las 12 del medio día en la sala de urgencias del "Centro Médico de Boston", Edward revisaba a un paciente, platicando de una posible operación para eliminar la pequeña obstrucción que había en el corazón. Una operación sencilla pero que si se dejaba pasar se podía complicar.

Ángela estaba tomando apuntes sobre, lo que Edward decía para su tesis.

Al terminar Edward, se dirigió a su consultorio con Ángela siguiéndole los pasos.

—Ya voy de salida, voy por mi hijo a la escuela. ¿Tienes algún pendiente?

—Quería saber, si la propuesta de ayudarme todavía sigue en pie

—Claro, ¿Cuándo debes entregar el primer avance?

—Mañana

—¿Mañana? —, sorprendiéndose

—Tengo un avance, pero necesito que lo pueda checar para presentarlo a mi tutor académico

—Vamos, en mi casa lo checamos —, le dijo, ya quera la única oportunidad que tendrían.

—No quiero incomodar

—No hay problema, dudo que tengamos otra oportunidad.

—Muy bien.

—Te veo abajo —, le dijo mientras Edward salía de su consultorio.

...

—¿Entonces estás lista para mañana? —, preguntó Bella

—Estoy nerviosa, para ser sincera

—No te preocupes, estaré contigo en cada momento.

—Gracias por confiar en mi Bella

—Eres una excelente escritora, tanto que no solo me convenciste, sino también a mi padre y ya sabes que Charlie Swan es un hueso duro de romper

—Si lo sé, estaba aterrada cuando le enseñaste el borrador.

—Entonces no te preocupes, todas las historias que mi padre a sacado a luz, se han convertido en _best—sellers _

—Creo que es eso lo que más me aterra

—No te preocupes por la crítica, algunos no les gustara pero mientras la gente compre el libro, nosotros seguimos con el tiraje

—¿De cuanto va hacer el primer tiraje?

—Cien mil libros y depende de como se venda podemos hacer otro tiraje y posiblemente una traducción en diferentes idiomas. Confía en ti, Eleni. Tu libro es para venderse

—Gracias por la confianza

—Te las has ganado. Te dejo, tengo que ir a casa

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en el estudio a las 8

—Efectivamente, saldrás al aire a las 9:00 de la mañana. Cuídate Eleni y nos vemos mañana, trata de descansar.

—Lo haré

Eleni, era un escritora novata pero con mucho talento. Bella confiaba en que el libro iba a ser bien aceptado.

...

Edward se encontraba apoyado en el capo de su coche, esperando a que Tony saliera de la escuela, mientras que Ángela se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto mirando a Edward.

En la lejanía, Anthony pudo visualizar a su padre. Había cumplido su promesa de ir por él. Emocionado, el niño salió corriendo mientras que Edward se levantaba del capo, iba hacia la banqueta y apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo y abría los brazos para recibir a su hijo. El niño a cierta distancia abrió los brazos y corrió con más velocidad con la sonrisa en el rostro, abrazó a su padre por el cuello.

—Viniste —, dijo el niño

—Claro que vine, te lo prometí

—Bueno, si —, el niño se separó mirando hacía el carro de su papá. El niño se le quedo viendo raro a Ángela. —¿Vamos a ir por el helado?

—Claro que vamos a ir. Compraremos uno para el camino y otro para después de la comida y también le llevaremos uno a mamá

—¿Ella va ir? —, dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza

—Sí, la estoy ayudando con una tarea —, dijo volteando su cabeza

—Ok —, dijo con tristeza

—Vamos, no tiene nada de malo —, le dijo Edward a su hijo, mientras él se decía; "_No, no tiene nada de malo, vas a llevar a la mujer con la que te acostaste a noche, a tu casa, donde se encuentra tu esposa e hijo, pero no tiene de malo juntar a tu esposa y a tu querida_"; Edward gruñó, y de repente se dio cuenta de la incomodidad en la que iba estar.

Edward le abrió la puerta trasera del auto a Anthony

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —, Edward cerró la puerta cuando vio al niño obedecer.

Él entró al asiento del piloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ángela te presento a Tony, mi hijo. Tony, ella es Ángela

—Hola Tony —, dijo la mujer mientras lograba voltearse hasta donde el cinturón de seguridad se lo permitiese.

—Hola —, contestó renuente el niño. Quería pasar tiempo con su papá. Solo su papá y él

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —, dijo mientras miraba por la ventana

Edward veía la actitud que Tony había adoptado con Ángela. Era seco, él nunca se había comportado de esa manera.

—Lo siento —, le dijo a Ángela

—No hay problema.

Pasaron a la heladería, Tony pidió su favorito, chocolate con menta, mientras que Edward pedía uno de solo chocolate. Le ofreció una a Ángela pero esta se negó a la invitación. Compraron un bote de a litro de helado napolitano, el favorito de Bella para comer los tres después de la cena.

El niño, olvidándose de la mujer que había invadido el tiempo con su papá, iba comiéndose su helado. Edward iba con el cono en una mano y en el volante y la otra en la palanca de velocidades.

No era la primera vez que manejaba mientras comía un helado.

Al estacionarse en la casa, Tony, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se bajó y salió corriendo rumbo a casa. Ángela estaba estupefacta por la hermosa casa que tenia enfrente, dos pisos, colores cálidos, una puerta que iba al jardín, el lugar perfecto para una familia. La mujer descendió del auto, tomando sus cosas para la revisión de su tesis. Al momento que ella se estaba bajando, Edward sacaba la pequeña mochila de Tony y el helado para Bella.

—Vamos —, le dijo Edward a Ángela

—Hermosa casa —, le comentó

—Gracias

Al entrar, otra gran sorpresa se llevó Ángela al ver el interior. Completamente en color chocolate y con cuadros y fotos enmarcados en blanco y negro por toda la casa. De Tony, de Edward y su esposa y otros señores, ha de ser se los padres de ambos, familiares y amigos.

En ese momento, Bella salió de la cocina con el mandil puesto

—Me comentó Tony que teníamos visita —, Ángela vio como Bella se acercó a Edward para darle un beso de bienvenida, el cual Edward recibió mientras le rodeaba la cintura. Se sentía incomoda no lo iba negar, pero no sentía ni una pizca de culpa. _Si Edward no la sentía, yo no necesito sentirla también, además esto todavía no ha acabado. _Pensó

—Bella, te presentó a Ángela, la estoy ayudando con su tesis

—Mucho gusto, Sra. Cullen —, dijo tratando de fingir incomodidad. Edward lo notó y volteó la cabeza mientras ocultaba su rostro en los cabellos de su esposa.

—Por favor, dime Bella, y mucho gusto. Bienvenida

—Gracias, tienes una hermosa casa

—Gracias Ángela, ¿te ofrezco algo para tomar? ¿Refresco o Agua?

—Agua, esta bien

—Ok, Tony se fue a bañar, venía hecho todo un desastre. Vete a bañarte —, le dijo a Edward —, mientras yo conduzco a Ángela a la sala y le llevo su vaso con agua

—Muy bien —, dijo Edward dejando un beso en la frente—, con permiso

—Adelante —, contestaron las dos mujeres

Bella la condujo a la sala de espera, se disculpó mientras iba por el vaso con agua.

—Espero te quedes a comer con nosotros, la comida estará lista en 30 minutos.

—No quiero ser inoportuna

—No lo eres, al contrario sería todo un placer

—Ya veremos.

Mientras que Edward se bañaba se dio cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido al juntar a su esposa y prácticamente a su querida. Ángela parecía estar incomoda con la situación. ¿Quién en su santo juicio no lo estaría?

Esposa y querida en el mismo lugar, definitiva no había sido una gran idea.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi mugrosa beta, como siempre por el beteo de la historia <strong>Diana Méndez (TheDC1809)<strong> de Betas FFAD y por sus lindos comentarios en los beteos... LOS AMO... No sé que haría sin ella...!

Mi cerebro esta quedando en estado vegetativo por culpa de Edward, cualquier reclamación es con el directamente por ser un cerdo. En un review pasado, mi loquita amiga **Briit**, comentó que hagamos un "Team" y el nombre que ha surgido de mi cabeza. Aunque también debemos pensar en un para Ángela, esa mujer nos dará tremendos dolor de cabeza.

**"Team CORTEMOSLE LAS BOLAS A EDWARD"  
><strong>(Se aceptan sugerencias de nombres en caso de que no les guste y en sus reviews diganme quien se queda en el team)

Gracias a cada una de ustedes, por los alertas, los favoritos y por supuesto los reviews. Pero sobre todo por su enorme paciencia, no las conozco en persona y las quiero demasiado. Este capítulo va dedicado a cada una de ustedes...

**SerenitySey, TheDC1809, Paolastef, Nessie'****, ****msteppa, MarianaYaneth, kathy cullen Williams, briit, karen gonzalez, DuLce aMoR, Mentxu Masen Cullen, terewee, Tata XOXO, joli Cullen, lu537, aleali, Quiin94, savale17, Lady Alizee, Lyzed, Catalofe, LoreMolina, RoxCM, NowhereXD, Miss NowhereXD, Lore562, Malusita Potter de Cullen, La chica del gorro azul, saydiss, kathy cullen Williams, ****meli2173, karen gonzalez, Mrs. Jule Pattinson, yenliz , Miss NowhereXD, Lore562, ****Malusita Potter de Cullen… y las que vengan**

LAS QUIERO CHICAS  
>Shell<p> 


	7. 6 Sospechas

****Disclaimer.**** Todo_ lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades._

__Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook /groups /betasffaddiction)___

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<br>****Sospechas**

_La intuición de una mujer es más precisa que la certeza de un hombre — __**Rudyard Kipling**_

Su esposa y su amante, en un lugar que debía ser algo sagrado para su familia, y él, lo había ultrajado llevando a la mujer con la que se había acostado una noche anterior.

Al bajar, vio a Bella y Ángela platicando amenamente, mientras que Tony estaba acostado, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su madre mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello cobrizo como él de su padre mientras que el niño se encontraba viendo la televisión.

—¡Vaya!, has terminado —, dijo Bella al verlo terminar bajar las escaleras.

Edward caminó hacía el sofá donde se encontraban madre e hijo y se sentó del lado contrario de Tony.

–Ángela me ha dicho que la vas ayudar con su tesis, pero, ¿por qué no primero comemos y después pasan al estudio para que puedan trabajar?

—Después de comer, ¿puedo comer helado?

—Señorito, ¿acaso no ha tenido suficiente con el que comió? —, mientras agachaba la cabeza para poder ver los ojos de su hijo.

—Mami, es helado, nunca tendré suficiente

—Eso veo —, Bella llevo sus labios a la frente de su hijo y depositó un beso —, claro que si. Pero por ahora, váyase a lavarse esas manitas

—Me acabo de bañar

—No me importa, váyase a lavar esas manos, ¡terco!

—Voy —, se paró renegando, mientras le daba unas dulces nalgadas

—Y no me reniegue

Bella sonreía al ver la rabieta de su niño y Edward tampoco pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Tienes una hermosa familia, Bella —, le dijo Ángela. En el momento que dijo eso, Edward pensó que es él y ella los que están destruyendo esa familia.

—Gracias —, contestó sonriendo —, bueno no todo es felicidad, pero lucho por la mía y la de mi familia y defiendo con garras lo que es mío.

"_Gran indirecta", _pensó Ángela.

Pasaron al comedor y se dispusieron a comer.

—¿Y de que hablas en tu tesis?, Ángela

—Bueno, hablo de manera general de las funciones del corazón y las enfermedades más complejas que pasa este especial musculo

—Que interesante. No tienes mejor asesor que Edward. Parece cotorro cuando habla de su carrera. Con su padre no tienen fin, espero que Tony no salga así

—Bueno, cuando entre al hospital no estaba segura de lo que iba hacer. Iba a dedicarme a la cardiología pero tenía miedo

—Es normal, sobre todo que es segundo musculo más complicado

—Efectivamente, se te ha pegado algo del Dr. Cullen

—¿Dr. Cullen? —, dijo Bella con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a su marido—, bueno después de casi 5 años de matrimonio, es normal.

—Y bueno, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?, amor

—Normal, más ocupada de lo que pensaba, pero excelente. Mañana tenemos un lanzamiento de un nuevo libro, espero que nos vaya bien

—De seguro que Charlie le dio el visto bueno

—Ya sabes, vio el primer borrador y le encantó. Ya sabes que todo lo que toca mi padre, parece convertirse en oro

—Tiene buen ojo igual que tú

—Por cierto, haremos una firma cerca del hospital. ¿Podrías acompañarme?, de ahí podemos ir por Tony y después a casa de tu mamá hace tiempo que no la veo.

—Me parece perfecto.

Ángela veía la conversación entre el matrimonio y para ella era increíble que Edward no presentará ningún signo de culpabilidad, si la sentía no la demostraba. Por lo que todavía mantenía la esperanza de que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior. La cena siguió sin ningún problema, Tony platicaba de cómo lo había pasado en la escuela.

Al terminar, Edward y Ángela fueron al despacho para trabajar, mientras que Bella y Tony se encontraban en la cocina, Bella lavaba lo trastes y Tony la ayudaba a secarlos. El niño pidió su helado una vez que hubieran terminado para después poder ver un programa en la televisión.

Ya en el despacho, Edward sacó todos los libros que tenía y que él había utilizado en los últimos años.

—Muéstrame lo que lo tengas —, le dijo Edward a Ángela

La mujer empezó a buscar el avance que tenía y se lo entregó en la mano de Edward. Este lo empezó a leer, y empezó a marcar con una pluma todas las observaciones que le encontraba y en los que tenían que trabajar. Ángela estaba sentada en el sofá y Edward se sentó a su lado con los libros.

—Normalmente, la introducción se escribe hasta el final cuando el trabajo este terminado, pero podrías empezar explicando qué es el corazón y cuáles son sus funciones principales. Esta parte —, le marca en su borrador —, debe ir en el marco teórico, te lo digo por experiencia.

Estuvieron dos horas en el despacho, Edward le explicaba y Ángela aprovecha su acercamiento lo más que podía, Edward, muy locuazmente la ignoraba pero para Ángela eso parecía no importarle.

Al salir del despacho, Bella y Tony se encontraban viendo una película

—¿Cuál es la película de esta noche? —, preguntó Edward al verlos muy sonrientes

—El gato con botas —, contestó Tony

—¿Terminaron? —, preguntó Bella

—Mi avance para mañana, pero todavía falta

—Es normal

—Llevaré a Ángela a su casa

—Muy bien —, Bella se levantó —, un place conocerte, Ángela

—El placer ha sido todo mío

—Espero volver a verte. Tony despídete de Ángela

—Adiós —, respondió tajantemente

—No seas maleducado, levántate y despídete de la visita

El niño empezó murmurar cosas que no se podían entender. Ángela pensó que aquél niño tenía como un sexto sentido. Ningún niño la había tratado de esa manera.

—Hasta luego señorita —, dijo

—Adiós Tony

—¿Puedo regresar a ver la televisión? —, le preguntó el niño a su madre

—Anda —, mientras negaba con la cabeza la actitud del niño. Edward había llevado a varias pasantes para ayudarlos y con ninguna se había comportado de esa manera tan grosera. – Me disculpo, él nunca se había comportado así.

—No te preocupes.

Cuando Edward salió con Ángela, Bella caminó hacía Tony

—Nunca habías sido tan grosero con las practicantes de papá. ¿Qué te pasó?

—No me cae bien —, le dijo a su madre

—No te ha hecho nada

—Simplemente no me cae bien —, dijo el niño mientras dirigía su madre hacía la televisión.

Mientras tanto, rumbo al departamento de Ángela, reinaba un silencio incomodo para ambos. Edward estaba concentrado en el camino, mientras que Ángela, no separaba su mirada del perfil de aquél hombre, que había encendido esa pasión.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Edward se detuvo y apretó con fuerza el volante del auto mientras Ángela le acariciaba la pierna.

—Gracias —, dijo la mujer

—De nada

—¿No quieres subir? —, preguntó

—No, tengo que ir casa

—Vamos Edward, no me digas que no lo deseas. Acostarte conmigo es un escape a tu realidad, no es un recuerdo de lo que perdiste, porque conmigo no has perdido nada, como lo has hecho con Bella.

Edward la volteó a ver y vio como los labios de Ángela temblaban por el deseo. Este se humedeció los labios y atacó los labios de la mujer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraban en el cuarto de la mujer, uniendo sus cuerpos, Ángela buscando satisfacción mientras que Edward buscaba olvidar su dolor.

Un dolor que recordaba cada vez que veía a su mujer.

Una vez más salió del departamento sin mirar atrás. Llegó a casa y vio a Bella apoyada en el sofá, mientras veía el video casero del nacimiento de Tony.

—Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer —. Comentó Bella

—Uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida

Edward camino hacía el sofá y pasó su brazo alrededor de Bella mientras que esta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido. En el video se escuchaba las palabras que Edward le decía a su pequeño. _"Bienvenido Tony, mira que guapo eres, igual que mamá."_ También se escuchaba todo lo que el doctor decía, sus deditos estaban completos, su columna, era un niño sano y muy hermoso.

—Ese día, mi vida cambio para siempre —, comentó Edward —, dentro de 3 meses es su cumpleaños ¿Has hablado con él sobre lo que quiere para su cumple?

—La verdad no, no lo hecho. Mañana se lo mencionaré.

Después de aquello, Bella comenzó a besarle el cuello a Edward. Este, por inercia cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Con Ángela la satisfacción nunca era completa, se sentía diferente, si, pero nunca como se sentía con Bella.

Edward buscó los labios de su mujer y se besaron apasionadamente. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la recamara de ambos. Cerró la puerta con seguro y la acostó en la cama, para poder hacerle el amor. Esta vez, nada lo detendría, ni su consciencia diciéndole que aquello estaba mal, muy mal. No tenía ni una hora que se había acostado con otra mujer y estaba aquí, listo de nuevo, para hacerle el amor a su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que Edward no se encontraba en la cama. Escuchó movimientos en el baño de su habitación. Entró sin tocar y vio que Edward estaba sentado en el retrete con la cabeza hacia arriba con un algodón en la nariz.

—¡Demonios, Amor! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No es nada, es sólo debilidad

—¿Debilidad? ¿Por debilidad te sangra la nariz?

—Algunas veces, las otras veces es por falta de vitaminas

—¿Estás tomando algo?

—Lo acabo de hacer, no te preocupes, se me pasara

—¡Dios mío!, me has pegado un buen susto

Edward la tomó de la mano con la suya desocupada y la miró aun manteniendo con la mano ocupada el algodón en su nariz

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? —, Edward sonrió —, no todos los días te levantas y lo primero que ves, es a tu marido con la nariz sangrando y ¿quieres que no me preocupe? ¡Tú si estás loco!

—No he dicho nada.

Edward quitó el algodón de nariz

—¿Ya ves? —, dijo mientras levantaba su rostro —, no es nada. Ve a la cocina, yo levanto a Tony.

Desayunaron una vez en familia, Edward quedó de ir a la librería a las 12 de la tarde para poder oír la platica y de ahí ir por Tony a la escuela.

A muy temprana hora, Bella ya se encontraba en las instalaciones del canal de televisión local para la entrevista. Eleni, estaba nerviosa pero cuando le entrevista empezó, se sintió como pez en el agua.

Los presentadores le desearon éxito en este proyecto y en lo que vengan, recalcando siempre el interés que pone _Swan Publishers & Publications _de lanzar a nuevo talento. Mencionaron a Bella, como pionera de esa confianza.

Bella le dijo a Eleni, que se fuera a comer, y que se relajara antes de la presentación de libro. La abrazó y Bella fue a la oficina para entrevistarse con Stephenie, para platicar sobre los planes que tiene con el borrador que le envío.

En el hospital, Edward trabajaba a la velocidad de luz, para poder estar a tiempo en la librería. Trataba de no cruzar ni una palabra con Ángela, pero era prácticamente imposible. Eran un equipo, Ángela ya no empezaba ser discreta, lo miraba de manera insinuante y Edward la miraba de manera reprobatoria, lo que menos quería en ese momento era un escándalo por su amorío con Ángela.

Cuando se encontraron solos en el consultorio de Edward, este fue muy claro con Ángela

—Tienes que detener la manera en la que me miras, sino alguien se dará cuenta

—Por favor, no pasa nada

—Sí pasa, a lo mejor tú no tienes mucho que perder pero yo, tengo demasiado

—Bueno, entonces no te hubieras acostado conmigo. Cuando estás dentro de mí no oigo quejarte acaso que no sea de placer. Y te equivocas, tengo tanto que perder como tú.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo que te quejaras. Simplemente que te pido discreción ¿Es que acaso es mucho pedir? Y nada más para dejarlo claro, si no detienes las insinuaciones, le pediré al doctor Brown se convierta en tu asesor

—¿Quieres decir que ya no te acostaras conmigo?

Edward no dijo nada y Ángela dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

…

—¿Cómo nace esta historia?, Steph —, preguntó Isabella

—Bueno, prácticamente mediante un sueño. En el sueño, había una pareja de jóvenes y mantenían una conversación rara, en donde el discutía la posibilidad de matarla. Me levanté tan emocionada y por miedo de olvidar lo que soñé, empecé a escribir.

—¿Sabías que era vampiro? —, preguntó curiosa

—Bueno, era extremadamente guapo

—Eso contesta mi pregunta. Steph, estoy muy interesada en tu libro. ¿Qué planes tienes para él?

—¿Cómo qué que planes?

—Pensarás en escribir una secuela

—No lo sé

—Bueno, a mí me gustaría. Quiero saber que paso después y también me gustaría que abordaras un poco sobre ese jovencito que le habla a la chica, sobre la leyenda de los "Fríos". El borrador, pasará a revisión y te citaré para ver que cosas podemos agregar o que quitar. Es importante que para que yo mande esto a revisión, me envíes una copia ya con los nombres de los personajes y para la próxima visita discutamos detalles mínimos. También sería importante que pensaras en un nombre para el libro, así que entre tú, yo y el gran equipo de editores revisemos y tengamos pronto el resultado final.

—Me parece perfecto

Bella se levantó de su asiento, estrecharon sus manos y Bella le despidió con una gran sonrisa. Tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la librería, esperaba que cuando llegara, Edward ya se encontrara ahí.

Edward dejó los pendientes con el Dr. Brown, pues le dijo que tenía una emergencia. Ser director del área de Cardiología tenía sus ventajas. Cuando llegó a la librería se dio cuenta, que Bella no había llegado. Varias mujeres se le quedaron viendo, pues la mayoría se las asistentes a la platica eran mujeres. Él muy cordialmente, sólo les sonrió.

A los 15 minutos de su arribó, llegó Bella, lo cual agradeció infinitamente, pues la mujeres congregadas no lo dejaban de mirar. Bella al verlo, se acercó a besarlo, el cuál respondió felizmente. Las mujeres ahí, suspiraron con resignación y se dispusieron charlar entre ellas.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Sólo 15 minutos

—Lo siento, me entretuve en una plática para un nuevo libro

—Tú no descansas ¿verdad?

—No te mordiste la lengua, cariño

Y ambos sonrieron. Y después de mucho tiempo, Bella pudo notar que la sonrisa de Edward, por fin era sincera.

5 minutos después comenzó la plática y Edward se entretuvo mucho escuchando a la escritora. Nunca olvidaría las palabras que había dicho.

"_Algunos hombres, para sentirse libre buscan satisfacción en otros brazos para olvidar un dolor que encuentran en su casa, con su familia o en su trabajo. En este caso, William quien huía a brazos de otra mujer para olvidar su dolor, solo encontró la verdadera satisfacción con su mujer. Pero le seguía recordando ese dolor que albergaba en su pecho y no deja sus aventuras con la otra. Después de una vida de dolor, de engaños, la vida le otorga a William una segunda oportunidad para arreglar lo que había hecho. Jane, no se lo pondría fácil, pero el amor que se tenían era inmenso. Esto nos recuerda que a veces, la esperanza se encuentra entre nuestras manos."_

Después de 30 minutos, de la plática y de las preguntas hechas por las personas, siguieron con la firma. Bella se disculpó con Eleni por dejarla sola, pero tenían que ir por Tony. Rumbo a la escuela, Edward platicaba con Bella sobre el lanzamiento de libro.

—No te preocupes cariño, te regalaré la primera edición autografiada —, dijo bromeando.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, ambos se bajaron, Edward se apoyó en el capo del carro mientras que Bella apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de Edward, mientras que este la rodeaba por la cintura, apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de su mujer y le susurraba cosas en el oído.

—Estás loco —, dijo Bella, soltando la carcajada.

Al salir Tony de la escuela y ver a sus padres de esa manera, dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Salió corriendo, gritando "¡Mami! ¡Papi!". Edward y Bella al oírlo gritar solo sonrieron y Tony se abrazó de las piernas de su madre.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, campeón? —, preguntó Edward

—¡Genial!

—¿Te parece ir a casa de la abuela Esme?

—¡Sí! —, gritó emocionado. Se metió al coche y Bella le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Al llegar a la casa, una sonriente Esme los esperaba sonrientes. Ahí comieron, llegó Alice con su pequeña Zoe de tres años e inmediatamente se puso a jugar con Tony. El niño la cuidaba como si fuera su hermanita, era cuidadoso. Los niños querían nadar en la alberca y la abuela Esme no les podía negar algo. Salieron al jardín y Bella le dio instrucciones precisas a Tony de donde se debe bañar. Al gran rato llegó Carlisle y después Jasper. Carlisle con Edward comenzaron hablar sobre la última tecnología para la operación al corazón.

—Hombres, estamos en familia. ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de medicina por una vez en su vida? —. Preguntó Esme. Como niños regañados, los dos se callaron.

—_Sweetie, _¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —, Alice le preguntó a Bella

—Ocupadísimo, tenía la presentación de un libro en la TV y en una librería. Tuve una entrevista con una nueva prospecta.

—Hace tiempo que no estabas tan atareada

—La verdad no, de eso se encargaba Marisol, pero desde su baja por maternidad, me he tenido que ocupar yo.

—¿Pero todo bien?

—Todo esta perfecto

—¿Por qué ellas si pueden hablar de trabajo y nosotros no? —, preguntó Carlisle a su mujer

—Porque somos mujeres y no me harían caso si las callara. Además yo también estoy interesada. Me apetece hablar más de libros que de sangre y aperturas en el pecho.

Al oscurecer, Edward y Bella salieron rumbo a su casa con Tony en brazos de Edward que parecía un costal de papas, pues estaba cansado de pasar tanto tiempo en la alberca. Bella prácticamente lo tuvo que sacar a la fuerza de ahí.

Llegaron a casa y Edward acostó al niño.

—Estaba pensando hacer la fiesta de Tony con tema del futbol soccer, ama a Los Ángeles Galaxy podemos utilizarlo

—Es buena idea, aunque no entiendo porque a mi hijo le gusta el Galaxy

—En fin, empezare organizar la fiesta con tu hermana. Ella es más creativa que yo

Edward se río y los dos se metieron a la ducha para refrescarse. Bella sentía que todo iba perfecto, estaban reconectándose, a lo mejor todo saldría bien.

…

Los días pasaron, hasta que estos se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses. Estaban ya a un mes del cumpleaños de Tony. Y aunque le dolía reconocer, Bella sentía un nuevo alejamiento de su parte.

La mayoría de las veces, llegaba muy tarde y oliendo alcohol. No llegaba borracho, pero desde hace dos meses no hacían el amor. Edward alegaba que venía cansado, que había tenido cirugía, que sólo quería dormir. El comportamiento de Edward era diferente, ya no sólo platicaban sino prácticamente la ignoraba, solo desayunaba en la casa, le daba un beso de despedida y lo volvía ver hasta las 10 u 11 de la noche. Se temía lo peor, se temía que la estuviera engañando.

Bella habló con Alice sobre sus sospechas, esta le prometió hablar con su hermano pero Bella no quería Alice hablará con él. Primero hablaría ella con él. Una vez más, Tony percibió un alejamiento de parte de su padre y Bella lo notó. Se lo quiso mencionar, pero Edward alegó que no quería pelear, que venía cansado. Después de mucho tiempo, Bella se metió al baño a llorar, no quería que su hijo la viera en ese estado.

Por su parte, Edward seguía con las aventuras con Ángela. Esta parecía otorgarle la libertad que no sentía con Bella. Se sintió poco hombre la última vez que después de acostarse con Ángela llegó a casa para acostarse con Bella. Hace dos meses que hicieron el amor por última vez. Edward ante la culpabilidad sentía, decidió que la aventura con Ángela, había llegado demasiado lejos y por lo tanto debía terminar. No podía arriesgar a perder a su familia por una aventura como esa. No vale la pena.

Se veían en el departamento de esta hasta 3 veces por semana. Ángela salía antes para evitar levantar sospechas, mientras que Edward terminaba su jornada laboral. Llegaba a casa de Ángela, se la tiraba, porque no se podía encontrar otra definición que no fuera aquella y se iba por la puerta principal.

A Ángela, le empezaba a fastidiar la actitud de Edward, tenía que hacer algo para lograr captar el 100% de la atención del hombre, pero este le tendría preparada una sorpresa ese día.

—Ángela, al consultorio, por favor

—Claro que sí, Dr. Cullen —, dijo la mujer cargando la voz con algo de erotismo.

Al entrar, Ángela intentó colgarse del cuello de Edward pero este lo evitó tomando con fuerza sus brazos y bajárselos

—¿Qué te pasa? —, le preguntó

—No me pasa nada, sólo que he tomado una decisión

—Dímela

—Esto se termina, Ángela

—Ya había escuchado esa amenaza con anterioridad. Tarde o temprano regresaras

—No Ángela, esta es la definitiva. No me voy arriesgar a que Bella sé de cuenta y empiece a sospechar. No la pienso perder, ni a ella ni a mi hijo por nada.

—¿Nada?, ¿a eso le llamas a los dos meses que llevas acostándote conmigo?

—No te hagas la mártir, nunca te hice promesas. Tú sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo, nunca te di señal de que esto fuera más

—Pero yo pensé…—, comenzó Ángela mientras pensaba _"no me vas botar, claro que no"_

—No sé lo que hayas pensado, pero esto ya no me funciona

—Dame una última vez, una última vez y ya. Después de esa, yo misma pido mi cambio con el Dr. Brown, porque coincidirás que después de lo que hubo, iba a ser un poco incomodo trabajar juntos.

—Una última vez y después de eso puedes olvidarte mí

—Trato

—Te veo a la misma hora

—Me parece perfecto.

_Esto no se queda así, claro que no. Vas a desear no haber nacido Edward Cullen. Te voy a dar donde más te duele. Tu adorada Bella._

Ángela salió como alma que lleva el diablo para su departamento, para preparar todo.

Al llegar Edward al departamento de Ángela, se dijo que esta sería la última vez. Así que decido, entró al edificio y llegó al departamento que conocía muy bien. Ángela le abrió la puerta y enseguida atacó los labios de Edward, que la recibió muy renuentemente, sentía asco de si mismo. Cuando Edward iba a ponerse el condón, Ángela le dijo que ella lo haría. Y así lo hizo. Cuando terminaron, al quitarse el condón Edward se dio cuenta que el condón se había roto

—¡DEMONIOS! —, gritó

—¿Qué pasó? —, preguntó inocentemente

—Se rompió el condón. Tomas pastillas anticonceptivas ¿verdad?

—No —, dijo Ángela, mientras en su cabeza se dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si las tomaba para regular su periodo, pero eso Edward no lo tendría que saber.

—¡DEMONIOS! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que quedes embarazada? ¿Cuándo te debe bajar?

—Dentro de dos semanas

—Muy bien —, dijo Edward, era el momento de pensar con la cabeza fría —, dentro de un mes me buscas y me dices si lo estas o no.

—Si estoy embarazada ¿le darás tu apellido?

—Si estás embarazada, lo veremos.

Edward salió hecha una furia de la casa Ángela, mientras que a esta se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. No iba arriesgar su carrera por un bebé, ni que estuviera loca, pero sólo quería asustar un poco a Edward. Fue al buró donde se encontraba una bolsa. Su amigo, Embry, le había ayudado a poner una cámara en una bolsa. Quitó rápidamente el chip y lo puso en la computadora portátil. Tenía el material suficiente y hasta la discusión del posible embarazo. Si Edward no regresaba a ella en un mes, su amadísima esposa se enteraría de la aventurilla de su marido.

Edward iba haciendo corajes en el camino, como pudo haber sido tan idiota. Dos meses cuidándose, como para que permitiera que Ángela le colocara el condón, con eso no se jugaba. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el volente para sacar parte de su frustración.

Al llegar temprano a su casa, Bella se sorprendió primero, pero le asustó ver lo enojado que iba. No lo interrumpió, en estos momentos lo mejor que podía hacer es dejarlo solo.

Después de una hora, Edward bajó a la sala, puedo ver que Bella todavía se encontraba en el sofá le sonrió y esta le respondió.

Se acostó en el regazo de Bella y esta le acariciaba los cabellos

—¿Por qué tan enojado?

—Me peleé con maldito oficial de tránsito, por rebasar el límite de velocidad

—Nunca habías llegado tan enojado simplemente por una multa

Edward no contestó. Bella supo que era el momento de hablar con él.

—Necesito hablar contigo

—Te escuchó —, dijo Edward mientras cerraba los ojos

—He notado que te has alejado de mí y de Tony, una vez más. Llegas tarde a la casa, la mayoría de las veces oliendo alcohol y hace dos meses que no me tocas. No te estoy recriminando, pero voy al grano, quiero que seas honesto conmigo y que me digas la verdad, porque no lo pienso preguntar dos veces ¿Me estás engañando alguien más Edward?

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrar la mirada acusadora de Bella.

Era el momento de hablar o de callar para siempre.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi mugrosa beta, como siempre por el beteo de la historia a <strong>Diana Méndez (TheDC1809)<strong> de Betas FFAD y por sus lindos comentarios en los beteos... LOS AMO... No sé que haría sin ella...! También es escritora en FF, así que los invitó a que se den un vuelta por su perfil.

En el último capítulo recibí tantos reviews, que casi me voy de espaldas, creo que las conteste todas, sino, una disculpa.

Bueno, se formó el** TEAM CORTEMOSLE LAS BOLAS A EDWARD **y doy por hecho que cada una de ustedes les gustaría estar en ese team.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes, por los alertas, los favoritos y por supuesto los reviews.

Este capítulo va para y por ustedes que me siguen desde el inicio de la historia y a las que recién se han unido a esta aventura. También a todas aquellas que lectoras fantasmas, también las aprecio.

**SerenitySey, TheDC1809, Paolastef, Nessie', msteppa, MarianaYaneth, kathy cullen Williams, briit, karen gonzalez, DuLce aMoR, Mentxu Masen Cullen, terewee, Tata XOXO, joli Cullen, lu537, aleali, Quiin94, savale17, Lady Alizee, Lyzed, Catalofe, LoreMolina, RoxCM, NowhereXD, Miss NowhereXD, Lore562, Malusita Potter de Cullen, La chica del gorro azul, saydiss, kathy cullen Williams, meli2173, , Mrs. Jule Pattinson, yenliz , Miss NowhereXD, Lore562, Malusita Potter de Cullen, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, JohaValdez, maribel hernandez Cullen, Laubellacullen94, karito912, msteppa, Cathya Bloodkisse, LoreMolina, Franci, Aredhel Isile, Eve Runner, Free Sweet Spirit, sabi 07, camela, Penny Love Edward, foryou45… y las que vengan**

LAS QUIERO CHICAS  
>Shell<p> 


	8. 7 Mentiras al descubierto

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)  
><em>¿Odias a este Edward? Únete al grupo "Team Cortémosle las bolas a Edward" (www .facebook groups/ edwardsinbolas/)

**_LEAN NOTA DEL FINAL... ¡POR FAVOR!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<br>****Mentiras al descubierto**

_Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas** - **__**Sir Francis Bacon**_

—_Sí_—pensó Edward— _Sí te he engañado y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Una vez que empecé, quise detenerme, pero la necesidad era más fuerte. Sé que soy un bastardo pero esto era más fuerte que yo y ahora posiblemente este embarazada… —_la mente de Edward siguió desvariando en cosas.

— ¿Edward?, contéstame —preguntó Bella exasperada

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? —preguntó levantándose de golpe de su regazo mientras se ponía frente a ella

—No, no es estúpida cuando me has dado motivos para creer que es así

— ¿Te he dado motivos? ¿Cuáles?

— ¿Cómo que cuáles? Estás de broma ¿Verdad? Hace más de dos meses que no me tocas

—Ese no es motivo para creer que te engaño

— ¿No? ¿Qué pasaría si yo un día llego a casa a las 11 de la noche contigo queriendo hacer el amor y yo negándome, poniendo pretextos estúpidos, como cansancio para evitar acostarte conmigo?

Edward no sabía que decir, moría por decirle la verdad pero también temía que por esa verdad, la llegara a perder.

_¡Eso debiste pensar antes de acostarte con otra, idiota! —_le dijo la vocecita de la conciencia a Edward.

— ¡Contéstame, de una maldita vez! —dijo levantando un poco la voz, pues tampoco quería que Tony se despertara y se diera cuenta que sus padres estaban discutiendo.

—No —le dijo Edward. _Te quemaras en el infierno, Edward, _le dijo aquella voz

Bella se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, estudiando su expresión, estudiando su mirada y su forma de dar su respuesta.

—No te creo —le contestó sinceramente. Encogiéndose los hombros mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le preguntó Edward, mientras este se acercaba para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—La verdad, es lo único que quiero y necesito

—Esa es la verdad —dijo con una voz calmada. _Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, _se dijo Edward

—Entonces, ¿por qué siento que me estás ocultando algo?

—No te estoy ocultando nada.

—De todo corazón espero que esta sea la verdad.

—Lo es

—Que quede claro que te di la oportunidad de que te sinceraras conmigo. Edward, si me llegó a enterar que me mentiste sobre esto, no te lo voy a perdonar, nunca

—Lo sé —_Dile la verdad, esta es tu oportunidad. Si le dices la verdad a lo mejor no pase nada._

Pero Edward no escuchó aquella voz. La voz de su conciencia, que últimamente había estado haciendo acto de presencia.

Edward lentamente se acercó a los labios de su mujer para besarla lentamente, era algo que necesitaba, después del incidente que había tenido con Ángela.

Bajó lentamente sus manos para tomarla de sus piernas y levantarla para que lo rodee con estas. Lentamente, se sentó en el sofá colocando a Bella en su regazo. Era tanto la necesidad de ambos, que Bella olvidó, la discusión de hace un momento y Edward olvidó, que posiblemente, su ex amante estuviera embarazada.

Bella invadió con su lengua la boca de Edward, mostrando la ansiedad guardada durante dos meses. Al separarse, Bella buscó la orilla de la camisa de Edward para poder quitársela y acariciar su abdomen. Un privilegio del cual la había privado hace dos meses.

—No dejes que pase tanto tiempo sin hacerme el amor —le dijo Bella a Edward

—También fue una tortura para mí, mi amor

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

— ¡Silencio!, no te preocupes por el pasado. Enfoquémonos en el presente, en este presente —Bella solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender, que por ahora, nada de lo anterior importaba.

Bella llevaba una blusa, con botones al frente que Edward empezó a desabotonar con tremenda lentitud y paciencia, torturando a Bella en el camino.

—Tony puede despertar —dijo Bella entre jadeos

—Vamos a la recámara

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su recámara. La necesitaba, necesitaba hacerle el amor. Edward hizo caso a sus palabras, por ahora no importaba nada del pasado ni del futuro. Si Bella se llegará a enterar de lo que había pasado con Ángela, se preocuparía en su momento, por ahora estaba tan enfocado en sentir, una vez más a su mujer, a su esposa, a su confidente, en algunas ocasiones.

Al depositarla suavemente en la cama, Edward la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras que Bella paseaba una de sus manos por el cabello de su marido para empezar a jugar con él.

—Te amo —le dijo Bella.

—Yo también te amo. Cometí errores y a lo mejor los seguiré cometiendo, pero nunca dudes que te amo, y siempre te voy amar

Sin decir palabra alguna, Edward se agachó para poder alcanzar sus labios y besarlos con pasión contenida. Las lenguas de ambos entraron en batalla. Los dos quitaron el resto de ropa que quedaban para poder culminar el momento que llevaban tanto tiempo sin hacer.

Aquello, era un tremendo juego de seducción. Pero para Bella era suficiente martirio y con su mano buscó el miembro de Edward para podérselo llevar a su entrada. Edward, al sentir la mano de Bella gimió ante acto, pero sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando estuvo dentro de su mujer. Una sensación que solo podía sentir con ella. Bella era única.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos y concisos, Edward buscaba que Bella llegará primero, pero Bella tenía unos planes diferentes, ella quería que llegaran juntos, ambos, al mismo tiempo. Por lo tanto que empezó apretar sus paredes alrededor del miembro de su marido.

—Quiero estar arriba —dijo entre gemidos

Edward, al entender lo que quería su esposa, con tremenda facilidad la volteó dejando a Bella encima de él. Bella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Edward para tomar impulso y montarlo. Edward tenía sus manos en los senos de Bella, los apretaba con suavidad al igual que a sus pezones. Los gemidos de Bella se empezaron hacer audibles anunciando lo próximo que estaba su orgasmo.

Una vez más, Edward la hizo girar para poder estar encima de ella y hacer sus penetraciones más profundas. Salió de repente de Bella, colocó una de las piernas de su mujer sobre su hombro y la volvió a penetrar y esta vez no fue nada para nada tierno. Bella no se quejó, simplemente estaba disfrutando. Con la pierna libre que tenía, lo rodeó por la cintura y las estocadas de Edward se hicieron a una velocidad inhumana. Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos llegaron a la cúspide del placer.

Completamente sudorosos, extasiados y con la respiración entre cortada, Bella comenzó a jugar con el cabello sudoroso de su marido.

—En definitiva, nunca me prives de este placer —le dijo Bella con una sonrisa

—No lo voy hacer amor, nunca.

Y una vez más iniciaron aquella danza, que llevaba dormida por dos meses.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella al moverse para poder abrazarse de Edward, encontró su espacio vacío. Era sábado, no tenía por qué levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Los fines de semana, nunca iba.

— ¿Edward? —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, colocando la sábana arriba de sus senos para cubrirse —. ¿Edward? —intentó una vez más.

Se iba a volver a acostar, asumiendo que Edward había salido de la habitación, cuando escuchó sonidos raros provenientes de la habitación. Se paró lo más rápido que pudo, se puso la camiseta de Edward y fue rumbo al baño.

Al entrar, pudo ver el cuerpo de Edward sentado junto al retrete con la cabeza prácticamente dentro de este. Estaba vomitando.

—Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo con tremenda preocupación

—Esta mañana me levanté con tremendas nauseas y al pararme de golpe de la cama, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar —dijo con la respiración entre cortada —. Seguro que algo me hizo mal.

— ¿Qué comiste el día de ayer?

—No lo recuerdo

— ¿Cómo no lo vas a recordar?

—Me siento tan mal, que no lo recuerdo

Bella tocó su frente y se dio cuenta que tenía temperatura y ya estaba empezando a ponerse pálido y sudoroso.

—A lo mejor es una infección estomacal —dijo Edward

—Vamos te llevo a la cama

—Deja me enjuago la boca

Cuando terminó, Bella lo tomó del brazo y lo pudo sentir un poco más caliente de lo normal, lo metió a la cama y arropó.

—Tú eres el doctor, ¿qué te traigo?

—En el botiquín hay un medicamento para la infección en el estomago. Lo reconocerás

—Ahorita regreso, entonces.

Al salir Bella de la habitación, él fue en busca de su maletín y sacó tres frascos de medicamentos y se lo trago uno a uno sin usar un vaso de agua. Esperaba que con ello, los síntomas disminuyeran un poco. Quería pasar tiempo con su familia.

Bella llegó con el medicamente y Edward se lo tomó sin ninguna preocupación.

—Voy a la cocina a prepararte algo para que desayunes, tal vez algo ligero

—Fruta estaría bien

—Muy bien, ahorita regreso —le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Edward y después uno en sus labios. Bella se puso unos pants para poder ir a la cocina. No quería que su hijo la viera en paños menores.

Cuando estuvo en la cocina, Tony bajó para desayunar.

— ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? —preguntó el niño

— ¿Qué te parece unos huevos revueltos con jamón?

—Me parece muy bien —dijo Tony muy sonriente

— ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo y con papá en nuestra habitación?, papá no se siente nada bien

— ¿Qué tiene? —, preguntó con evidente preocupación.

—Comió algo que le hizo mal. Anda verlo, ahorita les llevo el desayuno

El niño corrió para poder a su padre, al llegar su padre estaba recargando la cabeza en el cabecero

— ¿Papi? —preguntó el niño temeroso

Lentamente, Edward abrió los ojos para ver a su pequeño en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado?, ven y acuéstate conmigo un rato

—Me dijo mamá que no te sentías bien

—No pasa nada, ven —golpeó con una mano el colchón

El niño casi corrió para subirse de un salto a la cama con su papá

— ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

—Como un caballo

Edward acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Tony y este apoyo su pequeña cabecita en el hombro de su papá y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Edward le besaba los cabellos, mientras veían la televisión, ya hacía varios meses que no podía disfrutar de momentos como estos. Rogaba a la vida, que le diera oportunidad como aquellas para poder seguir disfrutando de su pequeña familia. Cuando ella entró a la habitación y al ver a los dos hombres que más amaba, sintió como su corazón se hinchó de más amor y fuerza. Edward le sonrió mientras ella caminaba con una charola de comida.

—Voy por la otra charola, Tony va desayunar con nosotros

—Si algo me dijo, te esperamos —le dijo a Bella

Cuando Bella llegó con la charola de comida, los tres se sentaron en la cama. Bella le puso su charola a Tony pues el de ella y el de Edward tenía solo fruta.

—Tú me quieres matar de hambre, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Edward a Bella

—Tu estómago no está muy bien que digamos

—Estaba bromeando —y se acercó para poderle darle un beso. Tony se les quedó viendo haciendo un sonido de desagrado

— ¡Qué asco! —dijo el niño

Los dos sonriendo, se separaron mientras Edward posaba una mano en la cabellera de su hijo y se lo revolvía. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Edward sentía que todo estaba en su lugar.

El malestar de Edward pasó en cuestión de horas. Edward no soportaba estar un minuto más en la cama por lo que le pidió a Bella que salieran a distraerse.

El parque se encontraba a 15 minutos caminando de su casa, por lo que tomaron a Tony de la mano para que pudieran ir como una familia. Bella y Edward se sentaron en la bancas mientras que Tony se lanzaba corriendo para los juegos y hacía nuevos amiguitos.

— ¿Has hablado con Alice sobre el cumpleaños de Tony?

—Muy poco la verdad, no he tenido tiempo para hablar con ella sobre los detalles, pero un día de estos no iré a la oficina para enfocarme al cumple de Tony.

—Avísame que día para que yo pueda estar ahí

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella sin poder ocultar su gran sorpresa

—Claro. ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

—Bueno, es que la última vez me dijiste que me hiciera cargo, no creía que quisieras participar.

—Mmm, ahora quiero hacerlo. No todos los años mi hijo cumple 6 años

Edward pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Bella para poder atraerla a él y poder besarle la frente. Estaban con concentrados el uno del otro cuando a lo lejos Edward pudo disipar la silueta de Ángela. _Sólo esto me faltaba, una mujer acosadora. _Aunque enseguida callo esas voces, porque en primera no habría mujeres acosadoras si él hubiera mantenido sus pelotas en su lugar.

—Ahorita regreso, voy a comprar algo para tomar, ¿quieres algo?

—Sólo un agua

Edward se levantó de la banca y depositó un beso en la frente de Bella.

—Este es el Edward del que me enamoré —dijo Bella en voz alta para que su marido pudiera escuchar. Edward sólo sonrió ante el comentario de Bella.

Bella no separaba la vista de su hijo mientras este jugaba, cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar.

_Número desconocido._ Bella a no reconocer el número no contestó y se volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —con furia contenida hacía Ángela

—El parque es público, Edward

—No creo que haya un parque cerca de tu casa y te hayas tomado más de 30 minutos en venir a un parque cerca de mi casa.

—Quería hablar contigo

—Me dijiste que lo sabrías dentro de dos semanas, dentro de dos semanas hablaremos

—Eso quiere decir que ya no te acostarás conmigo

—No sólo eso, sino que pediré que te cambien de tutor

— ¿Y qué vas alegar para el cambio?

—Falta de tiempo de mi parte, simple y sencillo. Deja esto por la paz Ángela, te dije que me haré cargo si resultas embarazada, pero hasta ahí. No te hice promesas y tú bien lo sabes.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que le dirás a Bella si estoy embarazada?

—Algo se me ocurrirá. No voy a dejar que arruines mi matrimonio por tus locuras

—No Edward, tu solito te metiste en esto, yo no te puse una pistola para que vinieras a mi casa esa noche. Yo sólo tire el cebo y tú lo recogiste muy a gusto.

—Es bueno saber cómo te catalogas Ángela. Me ahorraste el mal rato de decírtelo.

Ángela lo miró con odio y rencor.

—No te burlarás de mi Edward, no lo harás

—Yo no sé porque tantas quejas. Tienes razón no me pusiste una pistola pero yo tampoco te hice promesas así que no veo porque tanto reclamo a estas alturas. Hablaremos en dos semanas, mi familia me espera.

Fue a la tienda rápido compró el agua para Bella y para él y un jugo para su hijo.

—Tardaste mucho.

—Perdón, me topé a un colega y nos quedamos platicando

—Muy bien

Parecía que a Tony no se le acaba la pila, Bella prácticamente lo tuvo que sacar a rastras del columpio, le dijo que otro día regresarían. Tony le lloriqueó a su madre pero a su padre no, cuando este le dijo que volverían muy pronto.

Los días pasaron y Bella había pedido el día para planear junto con Alice y Edward el cumple de Tony. El coche de Edward estaba en el taller, por lo cuál Bella tuvo que pasar por Edward al hospital, para poderse encontrar con Alice en el restaurante en el que habían quedado.

—Buenas Tardes, señora Cullen —saludó Samanta cuando la vio entrar por el área de cardiología.

—Hola Sammy, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien

—Que bueno, ¿y mi marido?

—Está haciendo su último recorrido. Si quiere lo puede esperar a su consultorio.

—Gracias Sammy

Bella iba rumbo al consultorio de Edward cuando se topó con Ángela y esta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarla ahí.

—Hola Ángela

—Hola Bella

—No has vuelto a ir a la casa para que Edward te apoye

—No, el Dr. Cullen me cambió de tutor, él me dijo que iba a estar ocupado en los últimos meses y no me podría apoyar más

— ¡Qué raro!, que yo sepa no tiene ningún plan. Hablaré con él para ver que puede ser. Sé que le gusta ayudar a los internos, ahora no sé qué le pasa

—No te preocupes Bella, me las arreglaré

Bella le sonrió y entró al consultorio de Edward.

—Claro que me las arreglare —comentó Ángela para ella

Bella tenía diez minutos esperando cuando sonó su celular, un mensaje de texto.

"_Del uno al diez, ¿qué tanto estás segura de que tu marido te es fiel?"_

Bella que terminaba de leer el mensaje y Edward que entraba. Bella se encontraba pálida por el mensaje.

—Mi amor, Sammy me dijo que estabas aquí.

Bella levanta la cara y Edward ve la tremenda palidez de esta

—Dios mío Bella, ¿estás bien? —Bella no contestaba—. Bella háblame que me estoy preocupando.

Bella no dijo nada simplemente le extendió la mano con el celular para que Edward lo tomara. Cuando Edward leyó el mensaje, supo instantáneamente quién había mandado el mensaje.

—Bella no puedes creer en estas cosas

—Ayer el mismo número me estuvo marcando

— ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer, cuando fuiste a comprar las bebidas. Si esto es una broma, lo es de muy mal gusto

—Lo es

—Tú no serías capaz, porque te di la oportunidad de que te a sinceraras conmigo y así fue, ¿verdad?

—Claro que si amor —Edward dejó el celular en su escritorio y arrinconó a Bella poniendo sus manos a un costado del cuerpo de Bella apoyándose en la orilla de su consultorio—. Ese día te dije la verdad

—Lo sé —dijo mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la cara de Edward y las pasaba alrededor de su cuello y se acercaba sus labios a los de él. Antes de unir sus labios a los de su mujer, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

El beso se tornó profundo y deseoso, Edward colocó sus brazos alrededor de su mujer para después irlas bajando hasta llegar a sus piernas y levantarla lentamente para sentarla en el poco espacio libre de su escritorio, con sus manos Edward levanto un poco la falda de Bella para que esta pudiera abrir las piernas y poder colocarse en medio de ellas. Edward empezó a mordisquear el cuello de su esposa, quería que Bella olvidara cualquier indicio de duda, en caso de que la tuviera. Más tarde se las arreglaría con Ángela. Bella empezó a gemir y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se pararon abruptamente cuando oyeron que la puerta empezaba abrirse y fue Ángela la que se asomó por la puerta.

—Lo siento no quería interrumpir, sólo venía por la firma del Dr. Cullen.

Bella no podía ocultar su vergüenza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su marido. La mirada asesina que Edward le dio a Ángela, le bastó a Ángela para saber sobre la interrupción y sobre el mensaje.

Edward firmó el papel en el cual se liberaba de la tutela de Ángela y esta pasaba bajo la guía del Dr. Brown.

—Luego me gustaría hablar con usted, señorita Weber —dijo Edward con tremenda sequedad. _No es para nada al Edward al que estaba en mis brazos hace unos minutos._ Pensó Bella.

—Claro que si Dr. Cullen

Ángela salió del consultorio y Bella se le quedo viendo de manera extraña

— ¿Por qué la sequedad de pronto?

—Nos interrumpió cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo buena

—No lo hubiera hecho si le hubiera puesto seguro a su puerta, Dr. Cullen. Por cierto, ¿por qué dejaste la tutela? Ángela me dijo que alegaste que no tenías tiempo.

—Simplemente, ayudarla sería dejar estar más tiempo con ustedes. No me quiero alejar, de nuevo

—Pero te encanta tener internos bajo tu brazo—_e internas bajo las sábanas _le dijo una vocecita sarcástica.

—No quiero hablar de eso, no aquí —, se acercó amenazadoramente al cuello de Bella.

—Nos interrumpirán de nuevo sino pones seguro —Edward sonrió—, no quiero arruinar la diversión pero tenemos que ver a tu hermana en 30 minutos —Edward dejó de sonreír.

—Un día de estos, te tomaré en mi escritorio —amenazó Edward y Bella se bajó del escritorio y mientras se acomodaba su falda, levantó la mirada hacía Edward y con una mirada juguetona dijo.

—Promesas

— ¡Oh, cariño!, no es una promesa. Es una amenaza —y la besó apenas rosando sus labios.

Bella empezó a reír mientras Edward dejaba su bata en el perchero de su consultorio. La tomó de la mano y salieron muy risueños de su consultorio. Edward pudo ver a Ángela platicando con Sammy y no pasó desapercibida la mira inquisidora de esta.

—Sammy, no regreso hasta mañana. Dile a Dr. Brown que ya salí, él ya sabe de mis pendientes.

—Muy bien, Edward

—Hasta luego chicas —dijo Bella

—Hasta luego, señora Cullen —dijeron las dos en unísono.

Al llegar al restaurante, se dieron cuenta que habían llegado tarde. 15 minutos tarde y Alice estaba hecha la furia.

Estuvieron alrededor de 2 horas discutiendo, no debatiendo como diría Alice, sobre el lugar. Edward quería tirar la casa de la ventana, así que propuso que el tema fuera futbol, todos los invitados tendrían que ir vestidos con la camiseta de su equipo favorito. Tanto Alice como Bella estuvieron de acuerdo.

Anduvieron buscando locales para hacer la fiesta infantil, alrededor de la una de la tarde, Bella y Edward fueron por Tony a la escuela que se emocionó a ver a sus padres juntos. Fueron juntos a comer y después al parque, querían agotar a Tony lo más que pudieran.

Al llegar a casa y después de Tony cenara y se bañara, Edward lo arropó

—Descansa, campeón

—Te quiero papi

—Yo te amo, Tony

El niño sonrió y se quedo completamente dormido.

Al llegar a la habitación no encontró a Bella por ningún lado, sólo cuando escuchó que cerraban la puerta, fue cuando se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su esposa en un hermoso y diminuto negligé rojo. Edward se tocó el pecho como si el corazón se le fuera salir del pecho. Bella sólo sonrió.

Y continuaron lo que habían dejado a medias en su consultorio.

Cuando Edward llegó al hospital muy temprano le dijo a Sammy que apenas que llegará Ángela la mandará a su consultorio.

A las 9:30, alguien toca la puerta de su consultorio

—Adelante

— ¿Que me quería ver, Doctor Cullen?

—Deja tus jueguitos para después Ángela. No sé qué pretendes con mandarle mensajes a mi mujer de mi infidelidad, pero te advierto que no permitiré que destruyas mi matrimonio.

—No pretendo nada, más que tu mujer sepa la clase de patán que tiene como marido.

—No sé a qué estás jugando Ángela, pero si te quieras graduar más vale que detengas lo que sea que estés planeando

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

—Tómalo como quieras. Dentro de una semana te haré la prueba yo mismo, si estás embarazada afrontare lo que sea con y por mi mujer, sino, dejaremos esto en el olvido. Ahora quítate de mi vista que eres lo que menos quiero ver en este momento.

Ángela salió de la oficina de Edward echando chispas por la discusión que había tenido con él.

—Pero claro que no lo dejaremos en el olvido —se dijo Ángela para sí misma —de eso me encargaré muy pronto.

Los días pasaron de prisa y no había noche que Edward y Bella no hicieran el amor. Las dudas de Bella se disipaban cada noche cuando su marido llegaba a su casa con la disposición de romper la cama si fuera necesario. Aunque los mensajes del número desconocido seguían llegando, al entrar la noche y ver a Edward se le olvidaba, pues Edward dormía en su cama cada noche y cada fin de semana se la pasaban con ellos. No había ninguna señal de un engaño.

Edward comprobó que Ángela no estaba embarazada como esta le había dicho anteriormente y Edward por fin pudo respirar tranquilo y enfocarse en no perder a su familia.

El cumpleaños de Tony llegó y como Edward había prometido, habían tirado la casa por la ventana, los amiguitos de Tony estaban súper felices jugando en el tobogán, habían colocado una mini cancha de futbol para que los chicos y no tan chicos pudieran divertirse.

La fiesta terminó alrededor de las 8 de la noche y Anthony terminó tan rendido que Edward lo tuvo que cargar en brazos para meterlo al coche. Cuando llegaron a la casa Bella le dijo a Edward que ella se encargaba de ponerle la alarma al coche para que Edward pudiera llevar a su hijo a su habitación.

— ¡Bella! —, gritó Anna

—Hola Anna, ya no me pude despedir de ti ¿cómo se la pasaron?

—Muy bien, Arturo estaba vuelto loco

—Me alegro

—Hace como media hora vino un chico a dejarte esto —le entrega un sobre tamaño carta de color manila. "_Para la Sra. Cullen_"

—No dice de quién es

—No, el chico solamente me dijo que era muy importante. Me atreví a tomarlo pues ya sabes como son los chicos que andan revisando los buzones

—Ya ni me digas. Muchas gracias Anna, nos vemos mañana. Descansa

—Igualmente Bella

Bella no dejaba de mirar el sobre, muy intrigada. Al entrar vio a Edward en el sofá viendo la televisión.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Todo perfecto, voy al estudio a checar un paquete que me llego. De seguro es un escrito

—Perfecto, aquí te espero.

Al entrar al estudio, Bella agarró la pequeña navaja que se encontraba en el escritorio para abrir la correspondencia. Al vaciar el sobre, se dio cuenta que habían dos sobres marcados con los número "1" y "2".

Bella tomó el sobre número uno y lo abrió, era un CD, prendió la computadora mientras no dejaba de mirar el pequeño disco compacto entre sus manos. "En definitiva, no es un escrito". Y algo en el corazón de Bella le dijo que no importaba lo que tuviera ese disco, no valía la pena verlo. Pero la razón era más fuerte.

Cuando la PC se encontraba prendida, Bella colocó el disco y se empezó a reproducir. Las imágenes eran un poco oscuras pero visibles. Era una recamara. Se quedó petrificada cuando vio a Edward en el video seguido por una mujer. Bella la reconoció. Ángela.

Fueron los 15 minutos más dolorosos que haya tenido, Edward, su marido, ese hombre que le había jurado que no le había sido infiel, se acostó con su pasante, ella que fingió ser alguien decente. Ahora todo encajaba, el porqué de repente Edward dejo la tutela en manos del Dr. Brown, el por qué cada vez Bella le pedía que reconsiderará la tutela, él se negaba tajantemente o por qué de pronto Edward miraba con tanta hostilidad a Ángela. Algo no cuadraba, todo debería ser al revés. Pero nada de lo que pensara en ese momento podría olvidar el sentimiento de traición que crecía en su pecho. Sus lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas mientras tomaba el otro sobre y de manera desesperada lo abrió. Capturas hechas fotos predominaban, pero había otras, en el parque, cuando Edward, Tony y ella habían ido a disfrutar de su día en familia. Edward miraba con tremendo enojo a Ángela.

Sólo una cosa estaba clara, no importaba lo que había pasado en esas fotos o cara de Edward. Él la había engañado por tercera vez, una cuando le mintió sobre su infidelidad y la otra la tenía en sus manos.

Bella, supo que algo dentro de ella había muerto pero también algo se avivo, su sed de venganza. Edward había dictado las reglas del juego y Bella estaba más que dispuesta a jugar. Si la aventura de Edward había terminado eso a Bella ya no le importaba. Sus ansías de desquitarse crecieron.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas de manera brusca.

—Se acabó, adiós a la estúpida Bella

A partir de hoy, este será el juego de Bella. Edward la engañó y ella haría exactamente lo mismo, este era el juego que Edward había empezado varios años atrás y esta vez, estaba dispuesta a ganarlo, aunque tuviera que morir de dolor en el intento.

Edward pagaría muy caro su traición.

Este es el juego de Bella. Ojo por ojo

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado cuanto ¿4 meses? ¿tal vez 5? ¿o 6?, el punto es que nada de lo que diga tiene la disculpa por haberme atrasado tanto en esta historia, que sin dudas se ha vuelto muy complicada escribirla, aunque no es el motivo por el cual me atrasé tanto. Pero de la misma manera que se ha vuelto complicada, la amo, pues me encantan los retos y este, es un reto para mí. **Ojo por Ojo **se ha convertido sin duda alguna en una de mis historias favoritas (no desmerito mis otros escritos, pero este es un reto). Prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar, sino pueden hacer un grupo de facebook de "Team cortémosle los pechos a Shell".

Espero no haber perdido a mis lectoras, y si sí espero poder recuperar las que tenía y las que siguen esta historia desde el principio y su intermedio y la sigan hasta el final les estaré eternamente agradecida por su apoyo y amor a esta historia. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Como adelanto del próximo capítulo, les dejo el título y ustedes se harán a la idea **"Que el juego comience"**

****No las entretengo más y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Chicas, comienza el drama.  
>¿Un review?.<p>

LAS AMO  
>Shell<p> 


	9. 8 Que el juego comience

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)  
><em>¿Odias a este Edward? Únete al grupo "Team Cortémosle las bolas a Edward" (www .facebook groups/ edwardsinbolas/)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<br>****Que el juego comience**

_En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre - **Friedrich Nietzsche **_

Bella se tranquilizó un poco y esperó a que lo rojo de sus ojos desapareciera un poco. Al salir de su estudio y ver a Edward sentado como si nada en el sofá, hizo que su rencor aumentará considerablemente. Normalmente, no era una persona vengativa, pero Edward había rebasado su vaso. Cada uno veía el vaso según su perspectiva, unos lo ven medio vacío, pero el de Bella ya se encontraba medio lleno y el engaño rebasó el límite.

Olvidándose un poco, encontró la fuerza necesaria para acercarse a él y actuar como si nada estuviera pasando, aunque en el fondo lo que quería era darle unas bofetadas y enfrentarlo, decirle que lo había descubierto y correrlo de la casa.

Edward se dió cuenta de que su mujer había estado llorando. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella para acercarlo a él. Bella se estremeció son su toque, era una reacción que no podía evitar, aún sabiendo que su marido, el hombre que amaba, le había sido infiel.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward.

_No, _pensó Bella. —Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estabas llorando, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

_Que intuitivo te salió —_le dijo su subconsciente. —Es por el nuevo escrito que me enviaron, es muy conmovedor y doloroso.

— ¿De qué trata? —preguntó con curiosidad, apagando la tele para enfocarse en ella.

—Sobre un matrimonio, en donde el marido engaña a su esposa y ésta a pesar del amor que le tiene, no puede perdonarlo.

Edward se puso nervioso cuando Bella le comentó el escrito que había recibido y de la manera en la su mujer se lo relataba se asemejaba tanto a su realidad, a una que por más que huyera, no podría escapar.

Él estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz, pero esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano, aún no estaba listo para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, no estaba listo para perder a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Edward rogó en silencio otra oportunidad para reparar el daño que causaría si Bella se llegaba a enterar del tremendo engaño de su parte. Una oportunidad y estaba seguro de que no lo desaprovecharía.

Lo que Edward no sabía es que Bella había tomado su decisión, a lo mejor no era la más sabía ni la más sensata, pero era el dolor el que estaba actuando y tal vez, seguiría actuando hasta que no viera a Edward retorciéndose de dolor como ella lo estaba haciendo al callar lo que verdaderamente quería decir.

—Pero el marido, lucha y lucha hasta que una segunda oportunidad que la da la vida, puede recuperar a su hijo más no a su mujer. Ella muere de dolor, y de depresión al descubrir el engaño de su marido y aunque tenía el motivo más importante, su hijo, al final no pudo con su dolor. Es una triste historia —le dijo Bella, la cual esperaba que su final no fuera tan trágico como ella lo pintaba.

—Que peor dolor que perder a la persona que amas por una simple calentura de un momento —_Hipócrita, _pensó Bella—. No quiero sonar hipócrita, muchos hombres nos hemos equivocado, yo he sido un claro ejemplo de eso, tú me diste una segunda oportunidad, que a lo mejor no supe aprovechar como debería —dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. Bella vio ese movimiento y pensó que a lo mejor si estaba arrepentido, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Alguna vez leí, cuando una mujer te da una segunda oportunidad y no la aprovechaste, lo mejor para ti sería, no sé, matarte. Creo que es muy cierto, cuando una mujer ama de verdad, es capaz de perdonar una vez, puede hacerlo una segunda vez, no estoy tan seguro.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia, amor? —, preguntó Bella muy seria.

—A lo mejor —respondió con evasivas—. Me he equivocado a lo largo del camino, en nuestra relación como novios, me he equivocado como marido, como amante, incluso me he equivocado como padre. Muchos errores, sé que no soy perfecto, pero las cosas necesitan cambiar. Pero hay algo de la cual estoy seguro y el cual nunca cambiará, no importa lo que pasé, siempre te amaré.

—Yo también —contestó Bella muy seca.

_Pues las cosas cambiarán a partir de ya. Te lo aseguro —_pensó Bella para sí misma.

Con ese pensamiento, Edward la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación, Bella ya estaba preparando su argumento para rechazarlo esa noche, como él lo había hecho ya varios meses atrás, pero Edward no dio indicio de querer hacer el amor con ella. Simplemente él se sentó en la cama y la vio. Bella, siempre se sorprendía por la capacidad que tenía Edward de leerle sus pensamientos.

—Sé que no quieres hacer el amor esta noche —embozó una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos —, no entiendo por qué, pero lo respeto. Te deseo y demasiado, pero sé que si intento algo ahorita, algo va estallar y no sé si es algo bueno o malo así que, prefiero quedarme con la duda —Soltó un suspiro muy pesado.

Bella supo, mediante las palabras de Edward, que si la tocaba estallaría y ella sabía al contrario de Edward, que sería para mal. Bella hizo algo por puro instinto y a pesar de su dolor se acercó y lo besó. Pero Edward no buscó profundizar el beso, algo había cambiado en ella, y no sabía si era para bien o para mal, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo a ahora. Así de perspectivo se había vuelto.

—Sólo estoy cansada —dijo como sintiera que tenía que dar una explicación—, eso es todo.

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones Bella, lo entiendo.

— ¿Quieres hacer el amor? —preguntó Bella

—Sí, sí quiero. Pero tú no, así que no te preocupes. Me voy a dar una ducha y nos dormiremos.

Edward se levantó de la cama para poder dirigirse al baño y le dio un beso en la frente de Bella, mientras ésta soltaba un suspiro.

—No creo ser capaz de pagarle con la misma moneda —se dijo.

_Pero te engañó —_le dijo la vocecita—. _Se lo merece._

_¡De que se lo merece, se lo merece! Pero no creo ser capaz. ¡Dios, soy tan débil!_ —pensó Bella— Y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de todo, todavía lo amo.

_No puedes dejar que el amor por él te hunda más. ¿En dónde queda tu dignidad como mujer? ¿Tú dolor? ¿En dónde queda Anthony en esta ecuación? _—le contestó su subconsciente al respecto a lo que ella dijo. Bella se puso la pijama, se acostó en la cama y se puso a dormir… Al menos a intentarlo.

Al salir del baño, Edward se topó con una Bella dormida. Estaba seguro que algo pasó en su despacho durante esos 30 minutos que estuvo adentro, pero la pregunta era, ¿le gustaría saber lo que pasó?

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras miraba a su mujer dormir, hace años que no la veía tan tranquila como aquella noche, le empezó a acariciar su cabello mientras tarareaba la nana que le había compuesto cuando se embarazaron de Tony.

—Perdóname, pero sé que no lo merezco. Me diste la oportunidad de ser sincero, pero mi temor a perderte fue más alto que mi valor para decirte la verdad. Sí, soy un cobarde amor y ese no fue del Edward el cuál te enamoraste, ese mismo Edward te perdió cuando decidió serte infiel con alguien que no merecía la pena. Disfrutaré de estos momentos mientras duren, ojalá nunca te enteres de lo que haya hecho, de verdad espero que no lo hagas. Te amo.

Bella escuchó cada una de sus palabras, lo había confesado creyéndola dormida. Edward tenía razón, es un cobarde. La amaba, sí. Pero eso no le importó meses atrás. Ese era el valor que Bella necesitaba, Edward sin saber le había dado el último empujón para poder hacer lo que había estado planeando.

Mañana contactaría a la única persona que la podía ayudar, a pesar de que esta le había arruinado su vida, pero sin saber, se había convertido en parte esencial de esta y en el éxito de la editorial que ella dirigía con gran orgullo y éxito.

A la mañana al levantarse, Edward no se encontraba en la cama. Bella salió de la cama, en la recámara reinaba el silencio, por lo cual asumió que Edward no estaba ahí. Fue al cuarto de Tony que seguía dormido. Era día feriado, por lo tanto no tenía que ir a la escuela. Dejaría a Tony en casa de su abuela Esme, para después irse a la editorial. Lo dejaría dormir un rato más, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana. Fue a la cocina en busca de Edward y nada, de repente se imagino a Edward en el estudio viendo el video, pues no le había puesto seguro al cajón en donde guardaba sus cosas. Sí, ella también le guardaba ciertos secretos a Edward. Salió corriendo para su estudio y al abrirlo, estaba vacío. Edward no se encontraba por ninguna parte, Bella fue a la sala para tomar su celular para poderle marcar. El celular sonó y sonó y sonó pero no hubo respuesta. Bella escuchó el breve timbre del teléfono de Edward y camino rumbo al sonido. Era su habitación. En el maletín de Edward estaba su celular pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado.

—Esto es extraño —se dijo Bella.

Caminó hacía el baño y cuando intentó abrir la puerta esta estaba atrancada con algo, pudo ver por la rendija de la puerta el espejo del baño y vio el cuerpo de Edward recostado en la puerta, más pálido de lo normal.

— ¡Edward! —, gritó Bella pero no hubo respuesta— ¡Edward! —Volvió a intentar sin éxito alguno— ¡EDWARD! —, gritó un poco más fuerte, y pudo notar que el cuerpo de Edward se movía muy sutilmente— Muévete para que pueda entrar.

Edward se puso en 4 y gateó hasta la tina del baño para que Bella pudiera entrar. Al tener el espacio suficiente, Bella pudo abrir la puerta por completo y se hincó a un costado de Edward, estaba sudando frío.

—Tengo frío —dijo Edward

La primera reacción que tuvo Bella fue abrazarlo para poder darle un poco de calor corporal.

— ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Edward? —Bella pudo ver que Edward había cerrado los ojos y pensó que se volvió a desmayar.

—Estoy bien

—Por favor Edward, es obvio que no estás bien. Por el amor de Dios eres doctor, ¿no eres capaz de tener un poco de sentido común y checarte?

—Solo vomité, no es para tanto

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás sudando tanto?

—Es infección estomacal

— ¿Y por eso te desmayaste?

—Te pareces a mamá cuando me ponía enfermo. Solo fue un signo de debilidad. Me quiero bañar.

— ¿Estarás bien?

—Como un caballo

—Estoy en desacuerdo con eso —Bella se levantó para poder ayudarlo pero Edward le pidió que saliera y él se levantaba solo.

Bella salió del baño y se dispuso a marcarle a Esme para decirle lo que le había pasado a Edward. Solo Esme podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

En el momento en el que Bella salió del baño, Edward dejó caer su cabeza en uno de los bordes de la tina. Se sentía agotado, con un tremendo dolor de huesos que no podía con ellos.

Lentamente se levantó del piso del baño, se puso frente al lavamanos y se miró en el espejo, si de por si era de tez pálida, ahora parecía un tremendo fantasma, eso sin contar las tremendas ojeras que tenía por no haber podido dormir en la noche, pues el dolor era insoportable.

_En algún momento se lo tendrás que decir —_le dijo su conciencia.

—Lo sé, pero no ahora. No puedo —le contestó a la voz en su cabeza.

Se hecho una ducha rápida, se cambió y salió del baño para poder buscar en su maletín sus medicamentos para el dolor y el vómito. Se acostó en la cama durante un rato y cerró ojos concentrándose en alejar el dolor de su cuerpo, lo había hecho antes así que podría hacerlo ahora.

—Lo sé Esme, pero dice que sólo es malestar estomacal y yo ya no estoy tan segura.

—Hija, él es el doctor, él sabe lo que hace.

—Sí, pero a pesar de todo no puedo evitar preocuparme —dijo pensando en el descubrimiento que había hecho escasamente hace 10 horas. Esme pudo notar el tono en el que Bella mencionó aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué sucede de qué?

—No te hagas la tonta Bella, sabes que eres como una hija para mí. Dime que te preocupa —le dijo.

_Me preocupa que me siga importando después de semejante traición. Lo odio por lo que me hizo, pero lo amo a pesar de todo. _Contestó mentalmente.

—Es solo preocupación por la salud de Edward, es eso todo —parte verdad, parte mentira—. Habla con él, Esme, parece que eres la única que lo puede entrar en razón y que se revise.

—Eso no es cierto, tú tienes más poder sobre él que el que tengo yo, pero lo intentaré. Marcaré en uno minutos, para despistar al enemigo —dijo soltando un risa. Bella también sonrió.

Al colgar, Bella se dirigió a su habitación, solamente para encontrar a Edward dormido. Se sentó a un lado de Edward tratando de hacer el mínimo movimiento para evitar que Edward se despertara

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —, dijo tratando de evitar tocar su cabello al recordar el engaño— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me engañaste? Te di la oportunidad de ser sincero y no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad y ahora a pesar de que te amo, no puedo evitar pensar en algo para devolverte algo de dolor del que me has causado. Sé que no es lo correcto pero las cosas van a cambiar y mucho. No espero que me perdones, porque yo no voy a perdonarte esta traición. ¡Nunca! —dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla

Edward se movió y abrió los ojos. Bella se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas con el torso de la mano. En primera instancia, pensó que Edward había escuchado sus palabras pero su cara, se dio cuenta que sólo estaba sorprendido por verla ahí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Bella le preguntó a Edward.

—Mucho mejor —soltando una pequeña sonrisa, pero despareció en el momento en el que percibió la preocupación de Bella—. Estoy bien, nada que unas buenas pastillas no puedan arreglar.

Edward había malentendido las lágrimas de su mujer. Bella forzó una sonrisa. Alguien abrió la puerta y una pequeña cabecita se asomó por ahí. La mirada de sus ojos esmeraldas, como los de su padre miraron somnolientos.

—Ven aquí campeón —le dijo Edward a Anthony mientras este caminaba con su Buzz Lightyear y con la otra mano se tallaba los ojitos.

—Voy al despacho a terminar de checar el escrito que me mandaron

—Ok. Anthony y yo dormiremos un poquito más, ¿verdad? —, pero el niño ya se encontraba en la cama con su cabecita en la almohada y Edward sonrió— Estaremos bien—le dijo Edward.

—Cuando despierten, comeremos.

Edward miró el reloj que estaba en el buró junto a su cama y vio que apenas pasaban de las 09:30 am

—Muy bien —no habían desayunado pero parecían estar más cansados que hambrientos.

Bella salió de la habitación dejando a su pequeño con su padre. Fue el despacho, abrió el cajón en donde tenía el video y las fotos del engaño de Edward.

—Soy una masoquista —se dijo Bella. Ya que sacó las fotos del sobre, las puso sobre su escritorio y las pudo contemplar mejor con la luz del día.

Viéndolas tomó el teléfono e hizo la llamada.

—Sinergy Art —contestó un hombre detrás de la línea.

—Estoy llamando a tu teléfono personal, ¿por qué me contestas así?

—Parece que alguien no está de buen humor

—Efectivamente, Jacob

—No seas una exagerada, además también utilizo este teléfono para negocios. Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama.

—No estoy para tus bromas.

—Ya está bien. ¿Qué necesitas? Solo me llamas cuando necesitas algo

—Es parte de mi trabajo.

— ¿Nuevo libro?

—No, esta vez es algo más personal

— ¡Uy!, cuando quieras

—No esa clase de favor, idiota. Te voy a mandar un correo con unas fotos y lo que necesito

— ¿No hubiera sido mejor que me mandarás el correo en lugar de llamar y dejarme intrigado?, eso no es lindo.

—Edward me engañó —soltó Bella de un jalón. Hubo un rato de silencio que se le hizo eterno.

—Creo que dejarme intrigado ahora me parece una linda idea.

— ¿Sólo vas a decir eso?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? La última vez que exprese mi opinión sobre esto, casi me abofeteas.

— ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo?, apenas acababas de entrar en mi vida y te recuerdo que la forma en la que lo hicieron tú y tu medio hermano, me arruinó mis vacaciones

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a perdonar a Charlie? —preguntó Jacob— Cometió un error, tu madre ya lo perdono.

— ¿Lo justificas?

—Nada lo justifica. Pero es hora de darle la vuelta a la página.

—Es lo pienso hacer. ¿Me vas ayudar o no?

—Mándame el correo y luego te digo. Pero sospecho que no es nada bueno

— ¿Ahora eres una pitonisa?

—Aquí la loca que casi puede ver el futuro es la hermana del cabrón que te puso los cuernos

—Se llama Alice

—Como se llame, no me importa.

Bella le mandó el correo explicándole a Jacob lo que quería, simplemente le contestó con un "_¿Estás segura?_" a lo que Bella simplemente contestó "_No, pero necesito hacerlo_"

Bella tomó las fotografías y se juró a sí misma, que la única vez que vería las fotos, será cuando llevará a cabo de plan de desquite contra Edward para poder amarse de valor, pues estaba segura que se podría arrepentir en un último momento.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pudo ver qué pasaba del medio día, no podía creer que haya estado más de 2 horas encerrada en su despacho viendo las fotos. Dejó el sobre en su cajón y lo cerró bajo llave. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Esme y compañía, Carlisle y Alice. ¿Y el rubio?

—Llega más tarde —contestó Alice a la pregunta no formulada por Bella.

—Muy bien. ¿A qué debo la comitiva? —preguntó una Bella en tono de broma.

—Venimos a saludar, hija —sonrió Esme.

—Creí que llamarías —mencionó Bella cuando su suegra y compañía entraba a la casa saludándola de beso.

—Venimos a atacar a Edward —dijo Alice como si aquello fuera la gran aventura. En cierta manera lo era.

Carlisle entró, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la tele.

— ¿Y los hombres de la casa? —preguntó Esme.

—Los dos siguen durmiendo.

—Pero pasa del medio día.

—Bueno Edward no se siente bien y pues Anthony cayó rendido en los brazos de su padre —S_u padre, _pensó Bella. Qué gran daño les hizo— Voy a verlos para ver qué me dicen. Se quedan en su casa.

—Gracias hija.

Bella se dirigió a su recámara. Los dos ya estaban despiertos viendo la televisión y estaban a risa y risa.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Bella a Edward.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Edward mientras le besaba la pequeña frente a su hijo.

—Tus padres están aquí.

— ¿Y eso?

—No lo sé, a lo mejor vinieron sólo a visitar. Tony, vete a bañar para que saludes a los abuelos.

—Pero mamá…—el niño iba a empezar su berrinche.

—Nada de "pero mamá", váyase a bañar.

El niño se levantó de la cama y empezó a salir de la habitación haciendo pesados sus pasos fingiendo enojo. Edward simplemente se rió del enojo teatral de su hijo. Después de la risa, Edward fijó su mirada en su mujer. Ella, estaba con la mirada baja viendo sus manos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó. Bella levantó el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede de qué?

—Te veo muy retraída.

—Nada simplemente, me preocupa que no estés bien.

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy bien —Se acercó y depositó un beso en los labios de su mujer—. Me iré a bañar, otra vez, para ir a ver a mis padres.

—Te veo abajo.

Edward se hecho un baño y bajó a ver a su familia. Pudo ver a Carlisle y a su hijo en el regazo de su abuelo viendo la televisión. Mientras Edward se disponía a sentarse junto a su padre, su madre se interpuso.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Esme.

— ¿Por qué siento como si fuera algo malo?

—No lo es, pero necesitamos hablar.

Fueron a la cocina y pudo ver a Bella y Alice allí. Edward dirigió su mirada hacía su mujer y pudo ver cuál era el asunto del que tenían que hablar.

—Bella me habló para decirme que no te has estado sintiendo bien.

—No era nada malo —le dijo a su madre.

—No lo es, simplemente quiero saber cómo estás. Bella está preocupada. Además soy tu madre, y necesito saber que estás bien.

—Lo estoy, simplemente fue un malestar estomacal.

—La semana pasada te sangró la nariz —lo acusó Bella.

—Debilidad, me hice unos estudios y salió que mis niveles de azúcar estaban muy bajos y además se me bajo la presión, eso es todo —, las mentiras estaban saliendo una tras otra, no quería preocupar a su familia por algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

— ¿Pero estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente bien

Esme suspiró y abrazo a su hijo mientras que este sólo escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su madre. Para Bella, el gesto de Edward no pasó desapercibido, hacía años que no lo hacía y sólo lo hacía cuando las cosas no iban bien y necesitaba el apoyo de su madre.

Esme y Alice salieron de la cocina mientras que Bella se quedaba en la cocida y Edward la veía muy directamente.

—Hablaste con mi mamá —afirmando.

—Sí, lo hice.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estoy preocupada

—No debes, no es nada grave.

—No estoy tranquila.

—No pasa nada, simplemente es trabajo y estrés acumulado.

— ¿Me lo juras? —le preguntó Bella. Una cosa es que sintiera odio y desprecio por el engaño y otra cosa era no poder evitar preocuparse por si el padre de su hijo se encontraba bien.

—Te lo juro —afirmó Edward. Se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente— No hay nada de qué preocuparse

Salieron de la cocina.

—Salgamos a comer —mencionó Carlisle—, yo invito y no aceptó ninguna negativa —mirando hacía Bella.

—Está bien, me iré a cambiar —miro hacía su hijo—, nos iremos a cambiar.

El niño salió volando rumbo a su habitación, mientras que Bella y Edward caminaron hacía el suyo. Llegaron a un restaurante, Jasper llegaría ahí con su hija para encontrarse con Alice. La comida pasó muy tranquilamente, Anthony no dejaba de hablar de los bien que lo había pasado en su cumple y de los regalos que le habían hecho. Bella seguía muy retraída, pensando en el encuentro que la esperaba esta noche. Edward se dio cuenta, pero no mencionó absolutamente nada.

Bella decidió que quería una última vez con Edward. Una última vez, antes de restregarle en su cara el engaño y como ella también podía engañarlo sin que él se diera cuenta de su juego.

Llegaron a su casa alrededor de las 8, Edward cargó a Tony para llevarlo a su cama, pues se había quedado dormido en el camino a casa. Edward bajó a la sala y vio como Bella tomaba su bolsa y la llave de su auto.

— ¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó Edward a Bella. Sorprendido, era la palabra.

—Sí, voy a la editorial.

—A las 8 de la noche… —siguió.

—Cosas de último minuto.

— Si quieres te llevo

— ¿Y quién se va a quedar con Tony? Ahora regreso —dijo ya cerrando la puerta. Con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, dirigió su mirada a la TV pero sin mirar el programa.

Se asomó a la ventana y vio a Bella hablando por celular mientras se metía al coche, iba muy seria. Pensó en seguirla, pero Bella tenía razón, no había quien se quedara con su hijo.

—Deja de hacerte telarañas en la cabeza —se dijo Edward—, ella no es como tú. Ella no se parece en nada a ti.

—Ya voy para allá, espérame —dijo Bella mientras se metía al coche y se dirigía.

Bella tomó la avenida Drydock, para dirigirse a la plaza Park, que es donde se encontraban las oficinas de Sinergy Art, en donde se encontraría con Jacob y con su medio hermano. Esa persona que lo ayudaría con sus planes.

Al llegar, Bella presionó el botón del elevador y se dirigió al tercer piso. Al llegar, pudo ver a Jacob y a Alexandre de espaldas como debatiendo algo.

Bella tocó la puerta de cristal y los hombres voltearon y ambos le sonrieron.

—Bienvenida —le dijo Alexandre. Mientras se acercaba y le besaba en la mejilla.

Bella siempre había sabido que Alexandre había estaba estado enamorado de ella. Alexandre tenía 29 años, era un gran diseñador, de tez clara y cabellos castaños, con ojos cafés, parecidos al de ella y además muy penetrantes. Todo lo opuesto de a Jacob a pesar de que eran hermanos, bueno medios hermanos.

—Hola, Alex.

—Hola, hermosa.

—Hola Bella —se metió Jacob.

—Hola Jake.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? ¿Te vas a sentir cómoda?

— ¿Me ayudarás, Alex?

—Claro que sí, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pero me encantaría después romperle las pelotas a tu marido, por no mantenerlas en su lugar.

Bella sonrió.

—Pensamos que será en mi departamento, es espacioso y ahí tenemos todo el equipo, tanto de fotografía como de video —comentó Alex—. La pregunta es, ¿cómo se lo haremos llegar?

—No será de manera inmediata, quiero que se haga telarañas mentales durante un tiempo, quiero que crea que lo engaño, y cuando le despeje la duda como él lo hizo conmigo, se la dejaré ir lento y preciso.

—No me gustaría estar en tu contra Bella.

—Más te vale Jacob.

Se pusieron de acuerdo de como harían el juego de engaño. Lo que Bella no les contó es que quería una última vez con su "marido", pues no quería que pensaran que se arrepentirá después.

—Que el show comience —dijo Alex.

—_Que el juego realmente comience —_pensó Bella.

* * *

><p>¿Decepcionadas? ¿Tomatazos? Bueno, la venganza esta tomando forma... veremos avances y la ejecución de la venganza en el próximo capítulo al que titularemos <strong>Ojo por Ojo. <strong>Por fin veremos a Bella vengarse de este hombre, no pierdan detalle, por situaciones rebeladoras que se presentaran. (Sugerencias, re - lean los primeros capítulos... pues de ahi saldran situaciones que nunca esperabamos)

Edward sufrira demasiado, no sólo con Bella y con Tony, sino con él mismo...

En el grupo de "TEAM CORTÉMOSLE LAS BOLAS A EDWARD", empecé hacer una sesión de preguntas y respuestas para aquellas que quieran saber un poquito más de la historia (NO DOY SPOILERS)

Bueno, quiero agradecer a mi hermosa BETA por tener el capítulo listo para hoy... (apenas se lo mandé el día de ayer) Diana Mendez, amor no se que haría sin ti.

Este capítulo, tiene dedicatoria especial... además de todas las lectoras que me siguen desde el principio, para mi hermosa amiga TEREWEE que esta de cumple y quiero que sepa lo mucho que la quiero... Nena, esta va para ti. TE QUIERO.

LAS AMO  
>Shell<p> 


	10. 9 Ojo por Ojo

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)  
><em>¿Odias a este Edward? Únete al grupo "Team Cortémosle las bolas a Edward" (www .facebook groups/ edwardsinbolas/)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<br>****Ojo por ojo**

_Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.  
><em>_-__William Shakespeare_

Durante la reunión se habían puesto de acuerdo, para hacer lo planeado 5 días después del encuentro en SinergyArt. Bella le tenía una gran confianza a Alexandre, pero tenía miedo de lastimarlo y darle entender que después de lo que sería la inminente separación con Edward, él se hiciera ilusiones por haberle ayudado y ella quedara soltera. Bella sabía que Alexandre era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo y después de la separación con Edward en la universidad, las llamadas de apoyo por parte de Alexandre no se hicieron esperar, sobretodo porque Charlie le había dicho que su hija no se encontraba bien.

Bella llegó a casa después de las 11 de la noche con un Edward esperando impaciente en el sofá.

―Pensé que te encontraría dormido ―le mencionó Bella a Edward.

―Te estaba esperando, además de que no podía dormir.

Edward moría por preguntarle en donde había estado, pues era evidente que a la editorial no había pasado. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía?, había marcado 1 hora después de la salida de Bella. El guardia de seguridad le contestó diciéndole que la señora Cullen no se había aparecido por allá. En el momento en el que el guardia dijo aquello, la mente de Edward trabajó a la velocidad de la luz.

― ¿En dónde estuviste estás tres horas? ―para Bella no pasó desapercibido el tono en el que Edward lo había dicho. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, así que decidió contarle la verdad a medias.

―Bueno, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y me fui a SinergyArt con Jacob y Alexandre y de ahí nos fuimos a tomar una copa, ¿por?

― ¿Con Alexandre? No, por nada ―Edward también sabía, al igual que Bella, que Alexandre estaba enamorado de Bella, _su _mujer. No era necesario que se lo hicieran saber con palabras, era hombre y sabía cuándo un hombre miraba a _su _mujer de otra manera. Lo que Edward no sabía era la historia entre los Swan, Jacob y Alexandre, pues en definitiva había una y Bella no se la había contado aún. Casi 6 años de matrimonio y Bella no le había contado lo que la familia Swan escondía con tanto ahínco.

―Vengo cansada, me voy a bañar y acostar. ¿Tú que vas a hacer? ―le preguntó a Edward.

―Me voy a quedar viendo la televisión un rato más.

―Como gustes...

Bella dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras.

_Eso es, créate telarañas mentales. Ahora es tu turno de hacerlo ―_pensó Bella en el momento en el que se quitaba la ropa y se metía a la ducha. Al salir del baño, en la mesita de noche se encontraba el celular de Edward. Parecía psicótica pero tenía que ver si Edward tenía mensajes de su amante. O ex amante. A estas alturas el término, ya no le importaba.

Se sorprendió al no ver ningún mensaje de Ángela, pero había muchas de Heidi. Bella sabía que Heidi tenía un matrimonio exitoso, que tuvieron su bache como pareja con Demetri, ante la pérdida de su primer bebé, pero dudaba mucho que ellos tuvieran una aventura. Había visto a Heidi el día del cumpleaños de Tony y los dos estaban felices, pues esperaban a su segundo bebé.

Al abrir los mensajes pudo encontrar puro nombre de medicamento. Era raro, Heidi no era cardióloga. ¿Qué medicamentos le podría recomendar a Edward? Aunque hubo uno que lo sorprendió, era de esa noche, 30 minutos después de Bella se haya ido a SinergyArt.

_Colega, todo listo para mañana. ¿Ya se tomó el medicamento como se lo ordené? Saludos, nos vemos mañana. Cuídate, Heidi._

Algo no cuadraba, ¿qué medicamento? ¿Qué estaba listo mañana?

― ¡Demonios! Ahora, ¿qué me estás ocultando? ―Bella no se iba quedar con las manos cruzadas. Mañana por la mañana iría a visitar a Heidi, buscando las respuestas que Edward no le daría si le preguntaba. Dejó el teléfono en donde lo encontró, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama. Y a pesar del enojo por otra mentira de Edward, el cansancio la abrazó y cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Edward entró a la habitación y vio que Bella ya dormía plácidamente en la cama. Tomó el celular, ya que mañana temprano tenía una cita con Heidi, tendría que poner punto final a esto, y tendría que hacerlo ahora. Colocó su alarma a las 6 de la mañana pues la cita con Heidi era a las 7, antes que los médicos de guardias entraran al nuevo turno.

Edward no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, estaba muy preocupado. Antes de que su alarma sonara, Edward se despertó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Bella pudo notar el movimiento de la cama, volteando un poco la cabeza pudo ver a Edward sentado en la cama con las manos tapándose la el rostro.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Bella escuchó como Edward se estaba tomando un baño, miro el reloj de la mesa y vio que apenas iban a dar las 6 de la mañana. Cuando escuchó que la ducha se había detenido y Edward salía del cuarto volvió a cerrar los ojos para evitar que Edward la descubriera.

Hubo un pequeño ruido en el cuarto y Edward corrió a apagar su alarma para evitar que Bella se despertara. Bella fingió moverse por el sonido pero sólo se giró hacia el lado en donde Edward había dormido. Se cambió muy a prisa, tomó las llaves de su auto, su celular y su cartera, se los puso en el pantalón y antes de salir de su recamara, se acercó a Bella, le besó la frente.

―Te amo ―le dijo.

Bella seguía sin entender que tanto misterio.

Edward se dirigió al cuarto de Tony para verlo dormir antes de que se fuera al hospital. Edward acariciaba el cabello de su hijo con ternura, el niño abrió los ojos.

―Te amo, hijo.

―Yo también te amo, papi.

―Duerme, todavía no es hora de ir a la escuela ―El niño asintió con la cabeza, se abrazó con más ganas a su osito de peluche y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Edward depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo y salió rumbo al hospital.

Edward cerró con cuidado la puerta principal y caminó hacía su carro y lo encendió y sin mirar hacia atrás, fue rumbo al hospital.

Bella se había levantado y caminado hacía la ventana, pudo ver a Edward caminar hacia su coche y arrancar mirando hacia adelante.

― ¿Qué me estás ocultando? ―se preguntó Bella por segunda vez. Fue a la cama y se acostó pensando en las posibilidades de que Edward la estuviera engañando otra vez. Lo que temía era, que siguiera con Ángela― No, no es Ángela. Por todo lo veo en las fotos, eso ya se acabó. Hay algo más, sé que lo hay...

Edward arribó al hospital mucho antes de lo esperado.

―Buenos días, Doctor Cullen ―saludó Britany, la recepcionista de la noche.

―Buenos días, Brit. ¿Sabes si la doctora Heidi ya llegó?

―Está en su consultorio

―Muchas gracias

Edward hecho un manojo de nervios, caminó rumbo al consultorio de Heidi.

―Buenos días ―saludó Edward la entrar al consultorio.

―Buenos días Edward ―contestó Heidi― ¿Estás listo?

―No.

―Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

Heidi se acercó a él y lo abrazó, como colegas y amigos que eran.

―Sería mucho más fácil si tu familia y tu mujer supieran lo que pasa.

―No quiero que se preocupen.

― ¿Has pensado que tarde o temprano se los tendrás que decir? No es algo que puedas ocultar

―Lo sé, pero no ahora. Vamos ―sentenció Edward.

Siendo las 7 de la mañana, Bella seguía recostada en la cama pensando en Edward y en su salida misteriosa a la mitad de la mañana. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba siendo hora de levantar a Tony para ir a la escuela.

Cuando fue a la recámara de su hijo, notó que el niño no estaba.

― ¿Tony? ―, dijo más alto de lo normal.

―En el baño ―gritó el niño.

― ¿Qué haces?

―No quieres saber mamá. Pero después me bañaré.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

―Muy bien te dejo el uniforme en la cama y te espero en el desayuno.

―Oki doki.

Bella fue al armario de su hijo para sacar su uniforme y colocarlo en la cama. Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. A los 20 minutos, Tony bajó uniformado y listo para desayunar.

―Mientras desayunas, yo voy a bañarme y alistarme para llevarte a la escuela

― ¿Y papá? ―preguntó el niño mientras se llevaba la fruta a la boca.

―Salió muy temprano.

―Ya recuerdo, fue a mi habitación.

― ¿Y te dijo a dónde iba? ―preguntó impaciente.

―Nop, solo me dijo que me amaba y que me volviera a dormir.

―Muy bien.

30 minutos después, Bella bajó muy arreglada, con sus pantalones sastre color blanco, una camisa rosa con un chaleco blanco encima de este, con zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color que el pantalón.

―Vámonos ―le dijo a Tony.

―Muy guapa, mamá.

―Gracias, bebé.

El niño apagó la televisión, tomó su mochila y la puso sobre su espalda y salieron los dos con rumbo a la escuela. Al llegar, Bella lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla y el niño se bajó corriendo.

Bella tomó la carretera rumbo al hospital. Eran las 8:30 cuando llegó.

―Hola Sammy ―saludó Bella.

―Hola Bells.

― ¿Has visto a mi marido?

―Sé que vino por la mañana, pero ya se fue.

― ¿Y la doctora Heidi?

―En su consultorio

― ¿Le puedes preguntar si me puede recibir? Dile que es urgente.

Sammy telefoneo a Heidi.

―Me dice la doctora, que está disponible en 5 minutos en lo que termina con un paciente ―le dijo Sammy a Bella mientras colgaba el teléfono.

―Gracias Sammy.

―Un placer, Bells.

―Otra molestia Sammy

―Dime

― ¿Sabes si Ángela está aquí?

―Tuvo turno en la mañana

― ¿Tuvo? ―, preguntó Bella

―Bueno, tiene.

― ¿En qué área esta? ―preguntó Bella. Sammy le quedó viendo como si algo extraño pasara.

―En cardiología, ¿por qué?

―No, nada más.

―Muy bien.

Ya estaba pensando en lo que le iba a decir, cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

― ¡Bella! ―gritó Heidi en la puerta de su consultorio. Bella la vio y fue caminando rumbo a Heidi.

―Hola, ¿cómo estás?

―Muy bien, ¿y tú?

―Estamos muy bien ―dijo acariciando su vientre.

―Me alegra ―contestó sinceramente.

Bella pasó al consultorio mientras Heidi le pedía que se sentara y ella tomaba su lugar detrás de su escritorio. No dijeron nada por un momento y sólo se miraron.

― ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ―fue Heidi la primera en romper el silencio

―Quería platicar contigo.

― ¿Con respecto a qué?

―De Edward ―Heidi quedo sorprendida por la respuesta de Bella, pero recordó las palabras de Edward: _"No quiero que se entere, por favor Heidi, como paciente―médico, Bella no se puede enterar de esto"_

― ¿De Edward? ¿Qué pasa con él? ―preguntó.

―No me mientas Heidi, ayer sin querer vi que tenía un mensaje tuyo. Si algo está pasando con Edward me gustaría saber.

― ¿Qué está pasando de qué?

―No me mientas, Heidi.

―Mira Bella, si algo pasa con Edward yo no lo sé. Y el mensaje que le mande, es que, Edward es mi conejillo de indias para un nuevo equipo que estamos probando, eso es todo.

― ¿Segura?

―Segurísima.

―Es que se me hizo super raro. Edward no ha estado bien, se ha desmayado, mareado... Con decirte que un día le sangró la nariz. Pero como cualquier médico, me dijo que todo era signo de debilidad.

―Suele pasar, si caen tus defensas por falta de vitaminas, te sangra la nariz

― ¿No me mientes?

―No ―dijo Heidi, sin creerse sus propias palabras.

―Gracias por la aclaración. Te dejo, tengo que ir a trabajar. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora se fue Edward de aquí?

―Hace como media hora

―Muy bien ―Bella se levantó, se acercó a Heidi y la abrazó

―No te preocupes Bella, todo saldrá bien.

Bella salió del consultorio de Heidi, al estar en el pasillo se dirigió al área de cardiología para poder ver a Ángela. La encontró espalda a ellas, coqueteando con un enfermero. El enfermero levantó la vista y Bella enseguida lo reconoció, era James, uno de los alumnos de Edward.

―Señora Cullen, que milagro verla por aquí ―mencionó James al reconocerla. Bella pudo notar como Ángela se tensaba al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de James

―Ya ves, James. Vengo a visitar a _mi marido_ ―dijo Bella resaltando esas palabras.

―No he visto al Doctor Cullen por aquí

―Qué raro, me dejo una nota diciéndome que estaría aquí. Bueno, a lo mejor me equivoque de hora ―Ángela se había volteado para ver a Bella, ella tuvo que hacer que sus ganas de irse encima de ella redujeran, no iba hacer un escándalo en el pasillo del hospital, sobre todo si quería que su plan funcionara― Hola _señorita _Weber, ¿cómo está? ―dijo Bella.

―Muy bien, ¿y usted? ―dijo Ángela muy desafiante.

―De maravilla ―dijo Bella con el mismo tono. Ángela se sorprendió por el tono en el que Bella le había contestado. Su plan había fallado. A lo mejor Edward interceptó las fotos y no habían llegado a Bella―. Me retiro, fue un verdadero placer volverlos a ver, James, Ángela, que tengan una linda tarde ―se despidió Bella. Al momento en el que entró en el elevador, apretó los puños para poder descargar su coraje en ellos.

Edward no estaba en el hospital, entonces, ¿en dónde estaba?

Al salir de los estudios con Heidi, Edward tomó su carro y empezó a dar vueltas por las calles de Boston, sin rumbo alguno, sus memorias se hicieron presentes, y se dirigió al parque que se encontraba cerca de Harvard, ahí en donde por primera vez había besado a Bella.

Se encontró sentándose en la banca, mirando hacía al frente, observando su pasado y presente, pero sin ver su futuro. Sabía lo que le deparaba este si Bella se enteraba del engaño. Colocó sus antebrazos en sus piernas, junto sus manos y se echó hacia adelante, mientras cerraba los ojos. Su vida pasó a través de ellos.

Cuando conoció a Bella, cuando la besó, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, su rompimiento, cuando lo perdonó, el temor cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, como la cargo y la llevó a su cama para celebrar la noticia, cuando se graduaron, se casaron, cuando nació Tony, cuando perdieron al pequeño Charles. Se pudo dar cuenta, que no importa lo que haya hecho, sus pensamientos, empezaban y terminaban con Bella.

Abrió los ojos y una lágrima cayó al suelo. Levantó su rostro y miró al cielo.

―Dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no la desaprovecharé como la última vez.

Se quedó un buen rato sentado, ahí, sumido en sus memorias, riendo con algunos de ellos y llorando con otros. Vio su reloj y vio que eran un poco más de las 10 de la mañana. Se levantó y fue rumbo a casa.

Al entrar, reinó el silencio. Sonrió la recordar como la sonrisa de su pequeño alegraba su día cada vez que él llegaba agotado del trabajo, y Bella recibiéndolo con un beso. Si aquello se perdía, él sería el único culpable.

Se metió a la ducha y al final se acostó. Había sido un día agotador.

― ¿Bueno? ―contestó Bella su celular.

―Soy Alex.

―Ya lo sé tonto, tengo tu número registrado.

―Quería saber si estas libre para tomar un café.

―Tengo que ir por Tony.

―No seas mala, vamos, tomamos el café y te dejo libre antes de que tengas que recoger a tu hijo.

―Bueno, está bien.

―Te veo en 30 minutos en la cafetería cerca de tu trabajo

―Muy bien

Después de 20 minutos, Bella tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo al Starbucks. Al llegar, Alex ya se encontraba ahí. La recibió con una sonrisa y esta le respondió.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, cosas sin importancia y otras muy importantes.

―Todavía lo amas, ¿verdad? ―dijo Alex.

―Sí ―le contestó.

― ¿Estás segura que podrás hacer esto?

―Tengo que hacerlo, a lo mejor es la única manera en la que me sentiré libre

―O culpable... ―contra-atacó Alex.

―Entendería que no quieras ayudarme.

―No se trata de eso Bells. Sabes que te quiero y mucho, pero tu amor por él te va destrozar.

―Ya lo hizo

―No, no lo ha hecho. Hacer esto realmente te destrozará. Tú no eres una persona vengativa. Me sorprendió cuando Jacob me dijo lo que querías hacer, y si te soy honesto, yo me propuse hacer esto, pues no quiero que lo hagas con la persona equivocada y a la larga salga peor.

―Jacob me lo comentó. Pero no te quiero lastimar Alex.

―No lo harás. Sé que a pesar de todo, lo sigues amando, no lo voy a defender, es lo menos que se merece, pero sé que él te ama también.

―Si me amara, no me hubiera engañado.

―Exacto, hubiera mantenido a su amigo en casa, pero somos hombres y la carne es débil. No lo justifico, ni lo defiendo, pero así son las cosas.

―Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

―Claro que sí. Había estado esperando por una oportunidad como esta. Aunque sea solo fingido.

―No tiene que ser fingido ―contestó Bella. Alex se sorprendió pero optó por cerrar el tema.

Como lo prometió, dejó que se fuera para poder ir a buscar a su hijo. Cuando llegó a medio día, el niño salió corriendo abrazando las piernas de su mamá. Bella solo sonrió.

―Quiero un helado.

―Sabía que había una razón por la semejante muestra de afecto.

― ¡Por fis, mami! Me lo merezco, me dieron una estrella dorada hoy ―dijo señalando su frente.

―Está bien ―dijo Bella mientras le abría la puerta del coche para que pudiera entrar.

― ¡Sí! ―dijo Tony mientras entraba de un salto al auto.

Fueron por el helado y de ahí rumbo a casa. Cuando entraron, el olor a tomate y orégano inundó la casa

―Papá hizo comida italiana ―gritó un niño mientras corría rumbo a la cocina.

―No te vayas a caer ―le dijo Bella, pero fue demasiado tarde, el niño ya se encontraba levantándose del suelo.

―Estoy bien ―se volteó a su madre y le sonrió, pero cuando Bella no lo pudo ver, se sobó el pecho y dijo un ¡Ouch!, lo suficientemente audible como para su mamá embozará una sonrisa. Bella esperaba que Tony nunca se enterara de los engaños. A lo mejor no podía evitar que Tony sufriera cuando se separara de Edward, pero no tenía que saber los motivos por el cual mamá y papá ya no estarían más juntos.

Bella siguió los pasos de Tony y al llegar el niño ya se encontraba en la mesa con la servilleta en el cuello, comiendo pasta.

―Sabes que es su debilidad ―dijo Edward de manera inocente.

―Lo sé.

―Cuando crezca seré Cheff.

―Ayer querías ser astronauta ―dijo Bella.

―Mami, soy un niño... Es mi deber decir eso.

―Veré con que me sale mañana ―comentó Bella haciendo que los presentes sonrieran. A veces era tan fácil reír con él, pero siempre se preguntará: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me engañó?

―Tony, tu abuela Esme habló para decir que si quieres ir a dormir con ella y con tu prima.

―Claro que quiero.

―Bueno, termina de comer, haz una pequeña mochila y te llevas el uniforme, ella te va a llevar mañana a la escuela.

―Muy bien.

El niño terminó de comer y se fue a cambiar.

― ¿Cuándo te habló, mamá?

―Hace un par de horas ―mintió, de hecho había sido Bella quién la llamó para decirle si Tony podía dormir con ellos. Y como era de esperarse, Esme no se negó.

Tocaron el timbre y Bella fue a abrir.

―Gracias ―dijo Bella.

―Lo que sea por mi nieto ―le contestó.

―Tony, tu abuela está aquí.

El niño bajó corriendo, abrazó a su padre por las piernas de manera rápida e hizo exactamente lo mismo con su mamá.

―Adiós mamá, adiós papá, hola abuela ―dijo Tony de manera apresurada que directamente al coche de la abuela. Esme sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué le han dado de comer a mi nieto?

―Solo comida italiana, madre.

―Su debilidad, Esme, lo sabes.

―Bueno, mañana se los traigo.

Cuando Esme desapareció, un silencio reino la casa.

― ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? ―le preguntó Bella a Edward.

―Lo que tú quieras ―le contestó.

―Veamos una película.

―Ya se me había olvidado que una tarde genial para ti, sería helado, comida chatarra y una buena película

―Me conoces.

―Lo hago ―le besó la frente―. Elige tú la película mientras voy a comprar la comida chatarra y el helado.

Edward tomó las llaves del auto para poder ir a comprar el helado. Cuando salió de la casa, Bella aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa, esta sería la última vez que estaría con Edward antes de su plan. Por más que le doliera, necesitaba una última vez, pues no pensaba renunciar de hacer sufrir a Edward, tal y como ella lo había hecho. Se puso un conjunto de lencería muy sexy color rojo y encima su ropa normal, unos shorts y una blusita de mangas cortas.

Edward llegó a la casa.

― ¿Cuál escogiste?

―"_Alguien tiene que ceder_" con Jack Nicholson

―Excelente elección.

Edward puso las palomitas en el microondas. Cuando estuvieron listas, las puso en traste y las llevó a la sala, junto con la comida chatarra y los helados, sí, había comprado más de uno.

Bella puso la película y se recostó en un hombro de Edward mientras comían palomitas y demás. Para Bella, la película no estaba muy entretenida que digamos... Sólo espera que no le saliera el tiro por la culata.

Dirigió su mirada hacía Edward y lo vio muy concentrado en la película. Sin querer prolongar el tiempo, Bella levantó la cabeza y empezó a besar el cuello de Edward, eran besos muy mojados, como queriendo marcar territorio, aunque ese territorio no era ya más suyo. Edward por instinto, cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar del rocé de los labios de su mujer. Bella se medio levantó y se pudo a besar la mandíbula de Edward. Edward aprovechó el movimiento que hizo Bella para poder tomar su pierna y pasarlo por sus caderas y que esta quedará a horcajadas de él.

Edward empezó a besar los labios de su mujer de manera pasional, invadiendo, sin pedir permiso, la boca de su mujer con lengua. Bella gimió ante el acto de Edward. Lentamente, él se empezó a levantar del sillón tomando con sus manos las piernas de Bella para evitar que esta se bajara. Subió las escaleras de manera difícil. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras soltaba los labios de Bella para que ambos pudieran respirar y empezar a desabotonar la camisa de su mujer. Al abrirlo en su total, pudo ver un sostén de encaje en color rojo. Edward solo sonrió.

― ¿Te gusta? ―le preguntó a Edward.

―Me encanta.

Tomó la cintura de mujer, se paró de la cama y la recostó a ella sin colocar ni un gramo de su peso en ella. Empezando por su cuello, lentamente fue bajando sus húmedos besos hacía los senos de su mujer, tomó la orilla del sostén y lo bajó colocándolo por debajo de su seno. Empezó a succionar el pezón de Bella, muy lenta y tortuosamente.

Edward ya se encontraba quitando los shorts de Bella y encontró la tanga a juego a su sostén. Tomándose su tiempo, lentamente los bajó dejando al descubierto el monte de venus de su mujer. Llevó su lengua directamente a esa parte de la anatomía de su esposa que lo volvía loco. Bella por instinto llevó sus manos a la cabellera de su esposo para poder mantenerlo en ese lugar. Edward paseaba su lengua por el sexo de su mujer, cuando pudo levantó un poco el rostro para poder meter dos dedos en esa parte del cuerpo de Bella. Los dedos de Edward entraban y salían del cuerpo de Bella, mientras que esta se retorcía de placer. Cerró los puños en la cama llevándose parte de las sábanas, mientras explotaba.

Edward pasó su lengua para limpiar el sexo de su mujer. Él aún estaba muy duro, necesitaba liberación. Poco a poco fue subiendo por el cuerpo de Bella hasta llegar al rostro de su mujer. En silencio y mirando sus ojos, Edward le pidió poder entrar en ella. Deseándolo, Bella le respondió levantando la pelvis para que sus sexos se rozaran.

Lentamente, Edward empezó entrar en Bella. Ambos gimieron. Ya adentro de su mujer, Edward no se movió, por el contrario, se acercó a los labios de su esposa para poder besarlos. Bella le respondió de la misma manera, en total era la última vez en la que iban a estar juntos, quería disfrutarlo a lo más que pueda.

―Muévete, por favor ―le pidió Bella.

Edward empezó a moverse con lentitud asombrosa, tomándose por completo su tiempo, besándola, acariciándola, admirándola, pues no sabría cuando la volvería hacer suya. Cuando se volvería a sentir bien para poder hacerle el amor.

De verdad, que era tortuoso, pero Bella empezó a juntar las caderas con los vaivenes de Edward y eso lo volvió loco, es como si los dos supieran que querían el uno del otro.

―Más rápido ―pidió Bella.

―A tus órdenes.

Los empujes de Edward se hicieron más rápidos. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bella mientras empujaba y con una mano lo mantenía en uno de los senos de su esposa. Bella paseaba sus manos por la espalda de su esposo mientras el conocido remolino en su vientre se formaba. Llevó sus dos manos al cabello de Edward. Cuando explotó cerró sus manos alrededor de los cabellos de su marido mientras gritaba.

― ¡Edward!

―Dios, ¡Bella! ―gritó Edward al liberarse adentro de su mujer.

Sudorosos y abrazados en la cama. Completamente callados, fue Edward quién rompió el silencio.

―Te amo ―dijo con voz baja con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Bella― Te amo demasiado.

Bella no contestó a pesar de estar despierta. Cuando sintió que Edward quitaba su rostro para poder mirarla, cerró sus ojos para que este pensara que estaba durmiendo.

Salió de Bella con lentitud, le besó la frente y la arropó, mientras pegaba la espalda de Bella a su pecho y la abrazaba. Bella derramó unas cuentas lágrimas cuando sintió la respiración lenta de Edward. Se volteó y miro con detenimiento.

―Yo también te amo, pero eso no cambia mis planes. Me hiciste daño y ahora es el momento de que pagues con dolor, el mismo sufrimiento por el cual pasé yo.

- O - O - O - O - O -

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Había quedado con Alex para poder ultimar detalles.

―Hoy es el día ―le dijo Alex por teléfono.

―Lo sé

― ¿Estás lista?

―Por completo

―Te veo en un rato en mi departamento.

―Muy bien

Bella estaba sentada en su oficina esperando el tiempo necesario para poder ir al departamento de Alex.

Para Edward su día se tornó cansado y para Heidi no pasó desapercibido.

―Te ves mal.

―Me siento mal.

―Tienes que ir a casa a descansar.

―Iré en un rato.

Iba de visita de regreso al área de cardiología, cuando se topó con Ángela.

― ¿Ya no saludas? ―le preguntó a Edward.

―Me quiero ahorrar el mal rato.

― ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?

―De maravilla

Ángela se dio cuenta que ni Edward ni Bella habían recibido las fotos, de haber sido Edward, le hubiera reclamado en el momento y estaba segura de que Bella si hubiera visto las fotos, no estaría tan bien. Ángela decidió volver enviar las fotos, ya que se le hacía muy raro que ninguno de los dos diera señal de que algo pasaba.

Edward, ignorándola, se dio la vuelta y fue rumbo a su consultorio.

- O - O - O - O - O -

―Dr. Cullen ―dijo Anna cuando lo vio llegar a la casa de la mano de Tony. Bella le había avisado que no iba poder pasar por el niño ya que se iba a quedar en la editorial para checar un nuevo libro. Llamó desde la oficina, no dudo de sus palabras― Volvieron a dejar un paquete para Bella.

― ¿Otro?

―Hace un par de semanas, después del cumple de Tony, le di un sobre igual a Bella.

―Gracias Anna.

―De nada.

Edward entró a la casa y a pesar de que era de Bella, no pudo evitar abrir el paquete. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Y cuando lo hizo se llevó un gran mal sabor de boca.

Esto era obra de Ángela, sin duda alguna

- O - O - O - O - O -

Siendo las 5 de la tarde, Bella tomó las llaves de su auto y fue rumbo al departamento de Alex. Al tocar la puerta, Alex la abrió y Bella lo descubrió con el torso desnudo. Bella no pudo evitar que Alex era un hombre guapo y muy sexy.

―Adelante

Bella entró y sentó en el sofá. Sin preguntar, Alex le extendió un vaso con whisky en las rocas.

―Gracias.

―Sólo falta que llegue Jake.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto por tiempo indefinido, hasta que alguien tocó el timbre

― ¿Es Jacob? ―preguntó Bella.

―Lo es ―le afirmó Alex.

Cuando Jacob entró por la puerta, enseguida miró a Bella

― ¿Lista?

―Sí ―dijo un ápice de duda

―No lo tienes que hacer si no quieres ―le dijo una vez más Alex.

―Lo quiero hacer. Lo tengo que hacer.

―Muy bien ―dijo Jacob―, voy al cuarto a preparar todo.

―Te acompaño ―habló Alex―, ahí está el cuarto de visitas por si lo quieres pensar y relajarte.

―Gracias ―Bella caminó hacía la habitación que Alex había señalado.

Al entrar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacía la pared. Mirando hacia la nada. En sus memorias pasaban el cómo había conocido a Edward, como se habían enamorado, como habían hecho el amor por primera vez, pero sobre todo cuando tuvieron a Tony entre sus brazos. No supo en que momento, en el que aquellas fotos invadieron sus pensamiento, el video de Ángela retorciéndose del placer que Edward le daba, ese placer hasta que hace unas semanas creía suya. Aquello fue el detonante del valor que necesitaba.

― ¿Tú crees que se eche para atrás? ―dijo un dudoso Alex

―No lo sé, no estoy de acuerdo en esto pero ya sabes cómo es Bella de terca ―Jacob miró a su medio hermano―. No has dejado de quererla, ¿verdad?

―Sabes que no.

―Y si Bella decide que no...

―La respetaría

―Ya se está tardando.

―Dale tiempo, lo necesita.

―Lo sé.

El tiempo pasaba y para Alex se le estaba haciendo eterno

―Estoy lista ―dijo Bella desde el umbral de la puerta

Jacob se colocó en la parte de atrás de la videocámara para poder tener el lugar perfecto de grabación.

―Muévanse un poco más hacía la derecha ―Ellos obedecieron―. Haré un par de fotos y después dejare la cámara para cualquier cosa que decidan hacer.

La cámara empezó a grabar.

Alex, con el torso descubierto se puso frente a Bella y esta tenía la cabeza baja. Con un par de dedos, tomó el mentón de Bella y la levantó. Le sonrió y acerco sus labios a su oído.

―Sabes que no haré nada que no quieras hacer ―le dijo en un susurró. Bella por intuición cerró los ojos

―Lo sé.

Alex empezó a besar la mejilla de Bella mientras bajaba hacía los labios de ella. Alex con un breve rose en los labios, detonó lo que años había guardado. Bella llevó sus manos a la espalda de Alex y lo acariciaba de arriba abajo mientras se besaban. Bella tenía que admitir que Alex sabía lo que hacía...

Poco a poco Alex, se fue separando del beso y la miró con una media sonrisa. Tomó la orilla de la blusa de Bella y se la sacó por la cabeza. Bastó un segundo para que Bella se sonrojara, a lo que el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Bella para desabrocharle el sostén. Bella tragó en seco cuando su sostén cayó al suelo.

Bella no se quería quedar atrás y le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón y por un instante olvido que aquello era una venganza y que Jacob estaba ahí tomando fotos y empezó a disfrutar. Alex se acercó una vez para besarla y lentamente la giró para que ella quedara a espaldas de la cama y suavemente la empezó a recostar en ella. Bella había decido que haría todo el teatro. No iba a fingir que lo engañaba, Edward no lo había fingido y ella tampoco lo haría.

Jacob al ver lo metidos que estaban en el asunto, tomó la decisión de dejarlos solos luego sacaría el resto de las fotos. Tomó su chamarra y salió del departamento de su hermano.

Alex abandonó los labios a Bella y para dirigirse a su cuello y con ello avanzar hacia el sur del cuerpo de ella. Desabrochó el pantalón de Bella con una destreza tremenda y lo bajo con todo y tanga. Quedó maravillado por la hermosa vista que tenía frente a él. Bella levantó un poco la cabeza y lo vio sonreír. Alex sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó su lengua a esa cavidad con la que había soñado muchas veces y empezó hacer lo que con tanto fervor ansiaba.

La lengua de Alex se movía con destreza y estaba llevando a Bella a un lugar sin retorno. Era tan experto como Edward. Bella enseguida calló sus pensamientos, no estaba con Edward en estos momentos, si se atrevía a pensar en él no sería capaz de llevar a cabo toda la farsa.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, explotó y Alex tomó lo que en su momento Bella le quiso regalar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Alex se quitó los pantalones junto con sus boxers y sacó su doloroso miembro. Bella solo asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso para terminar lo que había empezado. Alex tomó un condón de la mesita de noche de su recamara, se lo colocó. Se puso encima de Bella pero sin penetrarla, aún.

―Estás a tiempo de decirme que pare ―le dijo.

―No, no quiero que pares ―dijo convencida. Levantó sus caderas y sus sexos se rozaron y por instinto Alex la penetró. Los dos gruñeron ante el acto. La besó mientras se movía lentamente en su interior.

Alex estuvo jugando un poco con sus penetraciones, haciéndolas rápidas y cuando sentía que Bella estaba a punto de llegar se salía mientras volvía entrar a la misma velocidad con la que había salido y sus movimientos se hacían lentos.

Sin mirar atrás, los dos explotaron al mismo tiempo. Mientras Bella mordía el labio inferior de Alex para acallar, o al menos intentar callar el gemido que salía de su boca.

A lo mejor, esto sólo el principio de algo de que no podría detener. Al menos por un tiempo. Y con ese pensamiento, derramó una lágrima.

* * *

><p>¡Qué dolor!, fue un verdadero martirio escribir este capítulo. No tenía pensado acostar a Bella y Alex, simplemente lo iban a fingir, pero al final el capítulo salió de esta manera y espero que no se sientan decepcionadas. Lo lloré demasiado, fue muy doloroso y el capítulo que viene se desatan muchas cosas, entre ellos el descubrimiento de Edward, el descubrimiento de Bella sobre Edward, el dolor de Tony y muchas cosas más. Dolor, dolor y más dolor es por eso que el décimo se titulara <strong>DOLOR POR DOLOR <strong>todas sufriremos con estos. Vienen arrepentimientos y más venganzas. Edward no se va quedar de brazos cruzados respecto a lo que hizo Ángela. Muchas cosas se destaparan en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y espero que me regalen un review o un PM si así lo desean, se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias y como sé que no a todos les puede gustar, también se aceptan tomatazos.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo chicas, ya que en el último capítulo recibimos +35Reviews y eso lo logramos gracias a ustedes. Ustedes forman parte de esto y siempre lo serán.

BESOS y ABRAZOS  
>Shell<p> 


	11. 10 Dolor por dolor

**Disclaimer. **Todo_ lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades._

_Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook /groups /betasffaddiction)  
>Odias a este Edward? Únete al grupo "Team Cortémosle las bolas a Edward" (www .facebook groups edwardsinbolas/)  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<br>Dolor por dolor**

"_El dolor silencioso es el más funesto." - __**Jean-Baptiste Racine**_

― ¡Tony!, agarra tus cosas, vamos a casa de la abuela ―gritó Edward desde la parte baja de la casa.

El niño baja las escaleras, para ver a su padre.

―Si venimos llegando de allá...

―Te he dicho que tomes tus cosas ―volvió a gritar mientras lo miraba.

El niño se asustó de lo que vio en la mirada de su padre. Estaba enojado. Muy enojado. El niño llegó a su habitación, tomó su pequeña mochila, metió el uniforme y pijama, y se la puso sobre la espalda. Bajando las escaleras con la cabeza abajo, caminó hacia la puerta. Edward enseguida se dio cuenta del tono que había utilizado con Tony. Él no tenía la culpa de las estupideces que él había hecho y que por lo tanto, tenía que asumir las consecuencias.

― ¿Tony? ―preguntó Edward mientras conducía a casa de su madre― ¡Tony!, mírame ―El niño dudosamente miró a su padre mientras se detenían en la luz roja de un semáforo―. Lo siento mucho, no quería gritarte. Estaba, estoy ―se autocorrigió―, muy enojado.

― ¿Hice algo mal?

―Claro que no, campeón. Fui yo el que hizo algo malo y por eso estaba muy enojado. No tenía la intención de gritarte por culpa de mis errores.

― ¿Pero qué hiciste para que estuvieras tan enojado? ―el semáforo se puso en verde y Edward tuvo que avanzar.

―Es algo que no te puedo explicar ahorita.

― ¿Qué tal mañana?

―Tal vez ―le contestó.

Edward y Tony llegaron a la casa de Esme y al tocar la puerta, atendió Carlisle.

―Campeón, ¿qué no puede vivir usted sin sus abuelos?

―Fue papá quien me trajo ―el niño salió corriendo hacía el comedor donde seguramente se encontraba su abuela.

― ¿No vas a pasar a saludar a tu mamá?

―La verdad es que, tengo un poco de prisa.

―Tú madre se quedó un poco preocupada cuando la llamaste para decirle que el niño se iba a quedar otra noche, ¿qué pasa?

―Nada, simplemente necesito solucionar unos asuntos.

― ¿Qué asuntos?

―De verdad papá, no tengo tiempo para contestar tus preguntas ahora.

― ¿Lo tendrás mañana? ―preguntó sarcástico― Solo te veo un par de horas entre semana, me preocupas, eres mi hijo y quiero saber lo que pasa.

―No pasa nada, ¿ok? Por favor papá, no me pongas en esta situación.

― ¿Cuál situación?, tú te has puesto solo la soga al cuello. No sé qué demonios te está pasando últimamente, caminas sigilosamente en el hospital, todo mundo sabe que te pasa algo pero nadie sabe lo que es. Y yo quiero saber qué demonios le está sucediendo a mi hijo. Me estás ocultando algo, nos estás ocultando algo, a tu madre, a mí, a tu hijo, a tu mujer, ¿en dónde quedan ellos?, olvídate de nosotros, ¿dónde entra Tony y Bella en esta ecuación?

Edward al no tener una respuesta a lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, bajó la mirada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su auto.

―Claro, ¡huye!, eres bueno para eso.

― ¡Tengo miedo!, ¿Ok? ―se metió al auto y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Carlisle, nunca había visto a Edward en el estado en el que estaba. Misterioso, pálido, triste. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando a su hijo. Le rogaba a Dios que no fuera nada grave.

― ¿Hablaste con él? ―le preguntó Esme a su marido, mientras Tony coloreaba un libro que su abuela le había dado.

―No me dijo mucho.

―Eso se refiere, a que te dijo nada.

―Exactamente.

―Me preocupa, Carlisle.

―Ya somos dos, mujer ―mirando hacía el vacío, repitió―. Ya somos dos.

Edward iba como alma que llevaba el demonio, algo le decía que Bella ya sabía de su infidelidad con Ángela, pero la pregunta persistía, ¿por qué Bella no le había mencionado algo sobre aquello? Ella había sido muy clara con respecto a ese asunto.

Estacionó su auto frente al edificio de Ángela y subió los escalones de éste de dos en dos. Al llegar a la puerta, estuvo tentado a tirarla a patadas, pero no solucionaría nada con aquello. Azotó la puerta a más no poder, era tanto su enojo, que sentía que no lo podía ocultar. Un hombre extraño abrió la puerta. Edward pudo visualizar a Ángela detrás de este en bata y una sonrisa que desapareció al ver el rostro de Edward.

―o―o―o―o―

Bella se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha, dejando que el agua tibia de la regadera mojara y relajara sus músculos. No estaba arrepentida, si decía que no lo disfrutó, estaría mintiendo. Alex era un gran amante, pero estaba consciente de que una experiencia como esta, estaba muy lejana de repetirse, por un motivo principal, no quería lastimar a una persona que lo único que había hecho era haberla apoyado. Alex, no se merecía esto. Él se merecía a alguien que no tuviera tantas heridas en el alma en este momento. Merecía a alguien que lo pudiera amar de manera incondicional, sin represiones, sin dudas, de alguien que realmente lo amara y ella no lo hacía.

Salió de la regadera y empezó a secar su cuerpo. Frente al espejo se encontraba, mirando su reflejo, aquella Bella que Edward había conocido en la universidad ya no se encontraba. Se había rebajado al nivel de Edward al engañarlo, pero ¿qué más podría haber hecho? ¿Pedirle el divorcio? ¿Reclamarle? ¿En dónde quedaba su orgullo en ésta ecuación? La poca dignidad que tenía como mujer la acababa de perder, la había perdido hace poco más de 2 horas. Pero de que lo disfrutó, lo hizo y demasiado.

Al salir del baño, pudo ver a Alex sentado en la orilla de la cama, sin su playera pero ya se había colocado los jeans y miraba hacía sus pies desnudos. Tenía los codos apoyados en las piernas y sus manos se perdían en su corto cabello. _¿Qué estará pensando?_ ―se preguntó Bella.

Al escuchar como abrían la puerta del baño, Alex levantó la mirada sin cambiar su postura, quitando las manos de su cabeza y colocando sus antebrazos en sus piernas, juntando sus manos. Le sonrió a Bella, pero ésta pudo ver la sombra de tristeza y melancolía que estaba en su mirada. Se acercó a él, se puso de rodillas, mientras tomaba las manos de Alex entre las suyas.

―Lo siento ―le dijo Bella.

― ¿Por qué? ―contestó Alex― ¿Te arrepientes?

―No ―dijo Bella―, no lo hago ―dijo muy segura.

―Entonces, ¿por qué te disculpas? ―preguntó Alex, con una sonrisa de lado.

―No quise lastimarte.

―No lo hiciste.

―No quiero lastimarte ―corrigió.

―No lo harás.

―Alex, por favor...

―Sé que aún estás enamorada de él, no importa cuánto daño te haga, el amor que le tienes no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, es algo que tengo muy claro.

―Pero… ―comenzó Bella, pero Alex la interrumpió.

―No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien. Lo he estado durante mucho tiempo ―le dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas―. Ahora tú, ¿cómo estás?

―Yo estoy muy bien.

― ¿Segura?

―Completamente. Fue muy diferente a lo que pensé.

― ¿Y qué pensaste?

―No lo sé, simplemente no esperé que fuera así.

― ¿Cómo?

―Dulce, paciente, tierno... ―se sonrojó.

― ¿Desde cuándo no es así?

Bella no supo que contestar, pues días atrás se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas en la cintura de Edward mientras le hacía el amor de la misma manera en la que Alex se lo hizo esa noche. Sin duda, Edward había sido dulce, tierno, pasional, algo que nunca faltaba cada vez que hacía el amor con su marido. _Próximamente ex marido __―_dijo su voz interna.

― ¿Bella?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Desde cuándo no haces el amor de esa manera? ―Bella desvió la mirada. Alex entendió su actitud―. No importa, ahora estás conmigo. No importa tu vida con Edward, ahora eres tú.

―Gracias

― ¿Por qué?

―Por no insistir

―No soy nadie para hacerlo. Simplemente, fui alguien que te ayudó para cumplir con un propósito.

―No digas eso. Yo te quiero, Alex

―Lo sé, pero no de la forma en la que deseo. Pero cuando te separes de Edward, tendré la paciencia para poder enamorarte. Si te soy sincero, he estado esperando que Edward la cagara para poder acercarme a ti de esta manera. No es que me guste verte sufrir, pero lo que Edward hizo se veía venir.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Bella.

―El que engaña una vez, está destinado a engañar otra vez.

―Con Charlie no fue así, de hecho fue antes de que conociera a Renée.

―Charlie es un error en la ecuación. Mi madre y la madre de Jake simplemente fueron cosas de una noche, él nunca les hizo promesas. Con Renée fue todo diferente. El 90% de los hombres que fueron infieles en el noviazgo, tienden a ser infieles en el matrimonio. A Edward solo le tomó 5 años repetir el error. Charlie nunca hizo promesas a mi madre, ni a la de Jake, esa es la diferencia. Edward si te las hizo a ti. Además, Renée siempre supo de nuestra existencia, nunca la engañó.

Bella se levantó y le dio la espalda a Alex, mientras abandonaba la posición y la zona de confort en la que estaba, sintiendo que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

― ¿Quieres decir que debería haber entendido que Edward me engañaría cuando nos casáramos?

―No lo quise decir de esa manera.

―Estaba enamorada.

―Lo sé, no has dejado de estarlo. Y el hecho que no presentes culpa ahorita, no quiere decir que no lo hagas más adelante, porque tú no eres de las que engañan.

―No, simplemente soy la engañada.

―Bella... ―mencionó Alex.

―Entendí el punto, Alex.

―No, no lo hiciste. Lo que quiero decir, es que lo amabas, lo amas ―se autocorrigió―. Cuando amamos, incluso los hombres, nos cegamos a esa persona, confiamos en ella plenamente. Edward, después del primer engaño luchó por recuperar tu confianza y lo hizo, es por eso que no esperabas otra traición. En este caso, simplemente estoy citando un número.

―De la cual yo, ya formo parte de las estadísticas de las personas que perdonan y vuelven ser engañadas.

―Eres una terca ―le dijo Alex, cuando la volteó para tenerla de frente―. No has cambiado absolutamente nada ―dijo mientras le sonreía confiando en que Bella olvidara el asunto. Bella terminó sonriendo también. Alex depositó un beso en la frente de Bella y ésta se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello, mientras Alex le rodeaba su pequeña cintura con sus brazos.

Alex no la quería presionar, pero se separó de ella, levantó el rostro de Bella colocando un par de dedos en la barbilla de esta para poder besarla. Ella no se resistió. Alex delineó los labios de Bella con su lengua pidiendo acceso a su boca. Algo dudosa, Bella se lo otorgó. Sin indicio de algo más. Lentamente Bella fue quién empezó a romper el contacto, Alex no insistió más. La había hecho suya, eso debería ser suficiente tortura para poder sufrir los días post-Bella.

―Me tengo que ir, pasan de las 10 de la noche, no quiero que Tony empiece hacer preguntas.

―Te acompaño a tu coche.

Alex la acompañó hasta su auto y la despidió con un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ésta solo sonrió al sentir los labios de Alex cerca. Alex en definitiva sabe lo que hace. En la boca y en la cama...

Mientras iba rumbo a su casa, esperaba que Tony estuviera dormido y que Edward estuviera despierto preguntando donde había estado durante estas altas horas de la noche y de esa manera empezar su juego.

Pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al llegar a su casa y encontrarla vacía. No Tony. No Edward. Por inercia, marcó el número de Edward, pero la mandaba directamente a buzón y su mente empezó a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz.

―Tranquila Bella ―se dijo a sí misma. Al no tener ninguna respuesta por parte de Edward, marcó a la casa de sus suegros.

― ¿Bueno? ―contestó Carlisle.

―Carlisle, soy Bella.

―Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?

―Bien, y ¿tú?

―Aquí, todo tranquilo.

―Carlisle, ¿fue Edward por Tony? ―si se olvidó por ir su hijo, Edward se podría declarar hombre muerto.

―Sí hija, vino por él. Pero no tenían ni una hora de que vino por el niño cuando Edward le marcó a Esme para decirle que llevaría Tony a la casa a dormir.

― ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé, dejó al niño, le empecé hacer preguntas, pero no contestó.

― ¿Puedo ir y me platicas?

―Claro hija, vente para acá

Bella salió rumbo a casa de Carlisle, preguntándose por qué Edward había llevado una vez más al niño a casa de sus abuelos. ¿Qué planea?

―o―o―o―o―

Edward no esperó a que el tipo se hiciera un lado y entró de manera brusca en busca de Ángela

― ¿Quién te crees que eres? ―dijo el moreno desde la puerta después del empuje.

Edward lo ignoró.

―Es contigo con quién quiero hablar ―dijo Edward mientras señalaba a Ángela, que había perdido la sonrisa en el momento que vio a Edward en el umbral de su puerta.

―Como te podrás haber dado cuenta, no tengo tiempo.

―Me importa un pepino si tienes tiempo o si estás esperando a otro para también tirártelo.

―A mí no me hables en ese tono, Edward.

―Te hablo como se me dé la gana, o corres a tu amante en turno, o lo saco yo desnudo a media calle.

El moreno estaba estático en el umbral de la puerta, viendo a ese par deshacerse con la mirada y con palabras.

―Ben, es mejor que te vayas ―le dijo esta.

El hombre entró a la habitación y salió 5 minutos después ya vestido y con las llaves de su auto en mano.

―Te llamo mañana, Angie ―dijo Ben mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de esta.

Edward estaba a nada de perder la pizca de paciencia con el tipo.

―No tengo toda la noche, así que por favor, si quieres puedes esperar afuera por el segundo round. La chica tiene aguante ―dijo Edward tajantemente.

―No seas un patán.

―Fui un caballero con ella, pero ahora ella se ha ganado a pulso esto. Además no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi actitud con ella. Así que, o te apuras o te saco yo, mi paciencia está a punto de explotar.

Ben salió del departamento de Ángela.

―No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa manera.

―Ese derecho me lo gané cuando llegó este paquete a mi casa ―dejando caer el sobre manila a la mesa del comedor que se encontraba a un lado de ellos― No sé qué demonios pretendes con esto Ángela, pero esto no lo voy a consentir. Te tuve mucha paciencia, pero en este momento me olvido que eres una mujer, para convertirte en alguien que simplemente un hombre utiliza para descargarse y después abandonar. Es todo a lo que vas a poder aspirar.

―No me hables en ese tono.

―Te hablo como se me dé la gana, traté de comportarme como un caballero contigo, de tenerte paciencia, pero no mereces ser tratada así, tus actitudes solo terminaran alejando a las personas.

―No me vengas con moralidades, eres el menos indicado para darme clase de morales.

―Es cierto, no soy el indicado, ¿pero qué demonios te hice para querer destruir mi matrimonio? Quedamos claro desde un principio que yo no te hice promesas, ahora, ¿por qué demonios el juego?

―No me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

―Yo no jugué contigo. Te dicté mis reglas desde un principio y tú las aceptaste, no sé qué demonios te está pasando ―hubo un minuto de silencio y en ese momento todo fue claro para Edward―. No estás acostumbrada a que te abandonen, ¿no es así?, tienes que ser siempre tú la que los dejes botados a ellos.

― ¿Tú qué sabes sobre lo que soy?

―Te estás mirando en un espejo Ángela. Yo era exactamente que tú.

―Somos diferentes Edward.

―No Ángela, somos exactamente iguales. Aunque tú, en definitiva te llevas el galardón...

―Habló el santo.

―Estoy muy lejos de ser un santo. Estoy a nada de perder a mi familia, el apoyo de mis padres, parte de mi vida por unos simples acostones con alguien que estaba igual de vacía que yo en ese momento. Con alguien que no le encuentra sentido a su vida como yo no lo encontraba meses atrás, ¿pero sabes qué?, mándale otra vez el paquete a mi mujer, así me librarás del infierno del que estoy viviendo, del infierno en el que yo mismo me puse.

―Efectivamente, tú solito te pusiste la soga al cuello, yo solo apreté un poco el amarre.

―Pero, ¿por qué? Estoy harto tratando de adivinar qué demonios pasa o pasaba por tu cabeza cuando nos acostamos, cuando te dije que no te haría promesas y tú aceptaste mis condiciones ―le dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

―Me metiste a tu casa, Edward, eso se llama no tener moral, tu mujer e hijo y tu amante en el mismo lugar. Eres un patán.

―Te digo lo mismo lo que tú me dijiste, no me vengas a dar clases de moralismos que tú y yo estamos cortados con la misma tijera. Pero al menos yo intente enmendar mis errores.

―Podría estar embarazada Edward y ese niño podría ser tuyo ―siguiendo con sus mentiras.

Edward rió sin una pizca de gracia en ella.

―Te acostaste con otro tipo, ¿quién me afirma que no estuviste con otro mientras te acostabas conmigo? En este caso eres una estúpida Ángela, no debiste permitirme verte con otro, porque si estás embarazada, yo no pienso hacerme cargo de ese bebé que a pesar de todo tiene la culpa de nada.

―Pero podría ser tuyo...

―Podría, pero no me voy hacer cargo de él. Si resulta ser mío, que Dios me perdone por abandonarlo y dejarlos en brazos de una mujer que solo busca su beneficio propio, de una mujer egoísta que se aferra a algo o alguien que nunca le perteneció.

Edward dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta

―Tu consciencia no te permitirá vivir si ese bebé resulta ser tuyo ―Edward se detuvo en seco mientras abría la puerta del departamento de Ángela.

―No se te olvide mandar el paquete de nuevo, haznos el favor a los dos y libéranos de esta red de mentiras, sufriremos, pero al menos estaré en paz.

Edward cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás, por fin, se liberaría de su infierno, el infierno en el que se había metido. Ángela tenía razón, si estaba embarazada, la duda carcomería lo poco lo que le queda de consciencia. Algo que una prueba de ADN no arregle.

Huyendo de los problemas, Edward supo que era el momento de hablar con sus padres, huyó como un vil cobarde de los cuestionamientos de Carlisle, no estaba, no está listo para enfrentar a su familia. Pero al menos podrían platicar, hace meses que no habla con él ni con su madre, solo para pedirle cuando él necesita algo y que nunca le negaba. Su madre, su padre, su hermana, su familia... Algo que estaba a nada de perder por sus estupideces. Suena repetitivo imaginarse eso, pero es algo que Edward no podía evitar. Tantas mentiras terminarán alejándolo de las personas que más ama.

―o―o―o―o―

―Hola hija ―saludo Carlisle con un beso en la frente de Bella.

―Hola, ¿y Tony? ―preguntó Bella por su hijo.

―Ya está durmiendo.

Entraron a la sala de la casa, Bella vio a Esme sentada en uno de los sofás. Bella se acercó a ella para poder saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sentó en uno de los sofás que se encontraba al lado de donde estaba Esme, mientras que Carlisle tomaba su lugar junto a su mujer. Esme apagó la televisión para poder tener toda la atención de Bella.

―Entonces… ―comenzó Bella.

―Edward vino después de haber recogido a Tony.

― ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vino?

―Hace poco menos de una hora. No tiene mucho ―contestó Esme.

―Estoy preocupado por él, Bella ―comentó Carlisle.

― ¿Por qué lo dices, Carlisle?

―Hay algo que nos está ocultado.

_Su engaño hacía mí __―_pensó Bella.

―Lo he notado distante conmigo, en el hospital me evita a más no poder, y hoy que vino le empecé hacer preguntas y no obtuve ninguna respuesta ―Bella y Esme se quedaron calladas―, y cuando le dije que estaba huyendo... ―Carlisle se quedó en silencio.

― ¿Qué pasó?

―Me contestó que tenía miedo ―mirando a Bella directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Miedo de qué?

―No lo sé, hija, y de verdad yo también ya tengo miedo. Algo le pasa, estoy seguro. Anda de manera sigilosa en el hospital, todo el mundo sabe que algo pasa con él, pero nadie sabe lo que es. ¿Has notado algo en él?

― ¿Algo cómo qué?

―No lo sé, en su comportamiento.

―Carlisle sabes que a Edward se le da mucho ocultar las cosas ―_su engaño, por ejemplo. _Volvió a pensar

― ¿En su salud?

―Yo no lo he visto mal ―mencionó Bella.

―Algo anda mal con él, estoy seguro ―dijo Carlisle. Fue en ese entonces en el que Bella empezó a recordar todos los males que Edward había tenido antes de que se enterara de su infidelidad.

―Ahora que lo mencionas, Carlisle. Hace varias semanas que Edward no se encuentra nada bien. Lo he visto vomitar, desmayarse, quejarse de dolor en su cuerpo, hasta lo he visto con sangre en la nariz.

― ¿Le preguntaste de qué era?

―Claro, pero solo me contestó que era debilidad.

―Por debilidad no vomitas...

―De eso me dijo que era que había sido comida, algo que le hizo mal.

―No me cuadra ―dijo Esme―, ya me preocupé más de lo que estaba, Carlisle. Algo le pasa a mi hijo y no sabemos lo que es.

Esme empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Bella no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, importaba lo que Edward le había hecho, pero no le deseaba ningún mal, a pesar de todo, era el hombre de su vida y el padre de su hijo, si algo le pasaba le gustaría saber. Por el bien de Esme, Carlisle, de ella y de Tony también.

Bella se quedó mirando como Esme derramaba lágrimas por su hijo y a Carlisle tratando de consolarla, pero era prácticamente imposible. Bella se levantó del sofá al escuchar que tocaban el timbre de la puerta.

―No te preocupes Carlisle, voy yo ―dijo Bella cuando vio a su suegro pararse para abrir la puerta.

― ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? ―preguntó Carlisle.

Bella al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su marido en la puerta. Él tampoco pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su mujer en la casa de sus padres. Edward, a pesar de la sorpresa, depósito un beso en los labios de Bella. Bella no se negó, ya que para ella también había sido un shock.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Edward.

―Vine a investigar porque trajiste de vuelta a Tony.

Edward tomó la mano de su mujer para dirigirse a la sala. Vio a su madre llorando y enseguida fue hacía ella.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó rápidamente Edward.

―Estoy bien ―dijo algo más calmada.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Es eso lo que nos preguntamos, Edward.

―No entiendo papá...

―Algo te pasa y no nos quieres decir. Tu mamá está preocupada por ti

―Yo estoy bien ―dijo.

―No mientas.

―No estoy mintiendo, papá.

―Bella nos ha dicho que te ha visto enfermo.

―Es solo debilidad.

―Sabes que averiguaré lo que te pasa, Edward.

―No te puedo... ―miró a Bella y a su madre―, no les puedo decir.

― ¿Por qué? ―dijo su madre.

―Simplemente no puedo.

―Dinos la verdad, Edward ―por fin habló Bella.

―No puedo, no ahorita. Les prometo que pronto se los diré, no me presionen.

―Necesitamos una explicación.

―Lo sé y se las daré, lo prometo, a todos.

Tanto como Esme, Bella y Carlisle fruncieron los labios a la vaga respuesta y promesa de Edward.

―Necesito hablar contigo Bella, ¿me acompañas al jardín?

Edward tomó la mano de Bella para dirigirse al jardín de la casa de sus padres.

―Dime ―comenzó Bella.

―Quiero pedirte perdón ―Bella se quedó en shock, ¿le confesará su engaño?―, sé que eché todo a perder. Quiero pedirte perdón por el pasado, por el presente y estoy seguro que también te debo pedir perdón por el futuro. Sabes muy bien que soy un bastardo, pero un bastardo que te ama y que sin embargo no ha hecho más que lastimarte una y otra y otra vez. Te juro que pronto vas a saber qué es lo que me pasa, nada más quiero estar seguro por si mis sospechas son ciertas ―dijo tratando de seguir la farsa, que más pruebas tenía. Heidi se lo había confirmado, tenía Leucemia, pero por estar preocupado en cosas sin importancia, por estar sumido en su dolor de la pérdida de su bebé, ignoró por completo todos los síntomas que se le presentaron.

― ¿Y de que sospechas?

―No te lo puedo decir

―Soy tu esposa ―_No hace dos horas. Hace dos horas eras una mujer herida en busca de venganza __―_se dijo Bella.

―Lo eres, y porque te amo, no quiero que te preocupes por una situación de la cual yo ―recalcó―, no estoy seguro.

― ¿Es algo malo?

―No lo sé.

― ¿Cómo no vas a saber? ―dijo Bella.

―No lo sé, dame tiempo ―Edward la miró, le suplicó con la mirada―, por favor.

―Ok, te lo voy dar ―terminó Bella. Sin saber que a lo mejor no contaba con ese tiempo. Más le valía a Edward que le dijera que demonios le estaba pasando, no había mucho tiempo para ella y su plan. Así que entre más pronto se acabara tanto misterio, sería mucho mejor para los dos.

Edward se acercó para besarla. Al posar sus labios con los de su mujer, supo que algo no andaba bien. A lo mejor era por la conversación que acababan de tener. Edward no desistió y con su lengua delineó los labios de su mujer.

_A pesar de todo, a pesar de su engaño, de todo lo oculto, lo amo. _Bella se aferró a él, sabiendo de antemano que podría ser una de las últimas veces que podría besarlo de esa manera. Edward la apretó a su cintura y Bella pudo sentir su erección, eso la regreso a la realidad. Estaban en casa de Esme, corrección, estaban en el jardín de la casa de Esme y Edward estaba excitado.

―Edward estamos en el jardín, no podemos.

―Eso no nos detuvo anteriormente ―dijo Edward recordando la época en la que Esme y Carlisle se fueron a visitar a Alice para darle la sorpresa para el cumpleaños de esta. Su primera vez juntos, después de hacerlo en la habitación de Edward, los días posteriores se dedicaron a hacerlo alrededor de la casa, el baño, la cocina, la sala, la alberca, incluso en el jardín en donde cualquiera pudo haberlos visto.

―No estaban tus padres en la casa, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido para tener relaciones en el jardín de la casa de tus padres.

―Se llama persuasión, amor.

―Ya lo sé.

― ¿Qué vamos hacer con Tony? ¿Lo dejamos?

―No tiene caso levantarlo, vamos a casa y terminemos con este asunto.

Esme y Carlisle se despidieron de ellos. Edward prometió pasar por el niño a la escuela para llevarlo a comer.

Al llegar a la casa, Bella no quería hacer el amor con Edward por varios motivos, el primordial es que se había acostado con Alex, pero su marido podría ser muy persuasivo, por lo tanto mientras ella se bañaba, Edward la tomó por la espalda por la regadera y en la pared del baño, Edward le hizo el amor.

―o―o―o―o―

Los días pasaban y Bella no había vuelto hacer el amor ni con Edward ni con Alex, el primero porque simplemente era parte de su juego y con el otro, para evitar lastimarlo.

Bella salía del trabajo, iba a casa de Alex, a platicar, a jugar incluso, a veces hasta cenar. Alex intentó varias veces hacer el amor con ella pero ella tenía la firme convicción de no hacerlo, pues no quería herirlo.

Bella llegaba a las 11 de la noche, todos los días, Edward ya empezaba a sospechar de algo, pues no quería hacer el amor con él, llegaba, se bañaba y se acostaba. No beso de las buenas noches, no se acurrucaba en su pecho. Algo no andaba bien. Ella se empezó a distanciar cada vez más y más, Bella se le estaba yendo de las manos.

De Ángela no supo nada y en el fondo lo agradeció, no estaba de humor para soportar otra de sus escenas. Los medicamentos que Heidi le medicó detenían las náuseas y los mareos que sufría por la enfermedad.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bella se había acostado con Alex. Ya era hora de llevar el siguiente paso del plan. Era hora que Edward se enterara de su engaño. Era hora de sufrir.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa leyendo un libro mientras Edward estaba viendo la televisión. Pero su atención no estaba precisamente en el programa de TV, su mirada se turnaba entre el programa y su mujer. El timbre sonó y Edward soltó un pesado suspiro y se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta.

―Paquete para el Dr. Edward Cullen ―dijo el muchacho de escasos 20 años.

―Soy yo.

―Necesito que me firme aquí, por favor.

_Es el momento de la verdad_ ―pensó Bella. Tragó en seco.

―Gracias.

Cerró la puerta y empezó abrir el sobre negro que le habían entregado. Metió las manos y saco unas fotos.

―Ahora regreso, voy a tu estudio.

―Muy bien ―dijo Bella, mirándolo nerviosa.

Al entrar al estudio, con el pulso a mil. Sacó las fotos y era de un hombre en la cama, con una mujer. El cuerpo de una mujer que reconocería en el mismo infierno. Había un CD, antes de hacerse telarañas mentales, Edward puso el CD y Edward pudo ver a Bella en brazos de otro hombre. La acariciaba con ternura y ella respondía.

Edward no soportó ver a su mujer disfrutando con otro hombre, su Bella lo había traicionado, la mujer en la que creía incondicional, le pagó de la misma manera. Era tanto su enojo, que Edward empezó a tirar todas las cosas del estudio de Isabella.

Desde la sala, Bella escuchaba todo el ruido que Edward estaba haciendo.

― ¿Qué pasa con papá? ―dijo Tony.

―Entra a tu cuarto Tony, no importa lo que escuches, no salgas, ¿fui clara?

―Pero, mamá...

―No me discutas Tony, a tu cuarto.

El niño confundido, se fue y se encerró en su cuarto. Edward salió hecho furia del estudio de Bella con las fotos en la mano. Bella había sacado las fotos de él con Ángela y las había colocado en la mesa de la sala.

Edward la miró con resentimiento y ella lo miro retándolo.

― ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? ―dijo mientras le aventaba las fotos a la piernas de Bella.

―Es mi respuesta a esto ―señaló la mesa y Edward se quedó en shock―. Así es amor, ojo por ojo... ―Los ojos de Edward se abrieron al ver las fotos que Ángela le había enviado a Bella hace una semana. El dolor en su pecho se reflejó en sus ojos y Bella lo reconoció― dolor por dolor, Edward. Ahora, afuera máscaras y terminemos de una vez por todas con esto.

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock, sé que no tengo excusa por haberme tardado tanto de actualizar. El único motivo que tuve fue tuve que reescribir este capítulo ya que formatearon y borraron el capítulo casi listo. Lo reescribi, y aunque quedo completamente diferente al que tenía anterior estoy contenta con el resultado espero que ustedes también lo estén. Salieron las verdades y empieza el drama (más) de esta historia.<p>

Espero de corazón que sigan conmigo, y las invito a unirse al grupo, ahi voy avisando cuando subo el siguiente capítulo así como avances de los próximos capítulos.

Gracias por seguir conmigo y le agradezco una vez a Diana Mendez por el beteo de la historia.

El nombre del siguiente capítulo esta por definirse, pueden entrar al grupo para saber cual será el nombre de este y asi poder imaginarse el drama del capítulo

BESOS Y ABRAZOS a cada una de USTEDES, no las conozco y ya las AMO  
>Shell<p> 


	12. 11 Frente a Frente

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)  
><em>¿Odias a este Edward? Únete al grupo "Team Cortémosle las bolas a Edward" (www .facebook groups/ edwardsinbolas/)

LEER NOTA AL FINAL. ¡Por favor!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<br>Frente a frente  
><strong>

_Cuando nos invade la pena, un día dura tanto como tres otoños  
>- <em>_**Le Thangh Tonh**_

Los dos se miraban pero ninguno parecía querer o necesitar romper el silencio. Las miradas que se tiraban, por una parte eran de enojo, tristeza, frustración y por parte de Edward podríamos hablar también de hasta liberación. Sin embargo, ver las fotos de su esposa, teniendo relaciones sexuales con otro hombre, ver a su mujer haciendo el amor con otro hombre que no era él y lo que era peor, ver a Bella disfrutando haciéndolo con una persona que no era él.

A pesar de toda la rabia contenida, Bella pudo notar como los ojos de Edward derramaba una lágrima, lo que no sabía era el porqué de esa reacción.

—Dime lo que siente, cariño —dijo Bella en tono despectivo—, ¿cómo se siente ser traicionado? ¿Qué se siente que la persona que más amas en el mundo te engañe de esa manera?

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Edward.

— ¿Por qué?, ¡no estés jugando conmigo Edward!—Bella tomó las fotos de la mesa del centro y se las agitó frente a su rostro— ¡Por esto!, por esto hice lo que hice, por tu traición, lo hice para que sintieras lo mismo que sentí yo cuando descubrí el engaño.

—Tú no eres así.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó Bella alzando un poco la voz.

—Vengativa.

—Noticia de último minuto, amor —dijo sarcástica—. La persona que soy y en la que me convertí fue por tu maldita culpa, tú y tus constantes engaños. Te di la maldita oportunidad de ser honesto conmigo hace tiempo y sin embargo, ¿qué hiciste?, lo negaste y no solo eso, sino que también me acusaste de ver cosas que no eran. Sin embargo, lo negaste una y otra y otra vez, tus mentiras me convirtieron en la persona que soy ahora. No me importa si me rebajé a tu nivel, porque lo que hiciste es muy bajo.

—Igual que tú.

—Pero esta que está aquí ahora, esta es la persona, la mujer que tú creaste. ¿Te sientes orgulloso de tu creación?—dijo Bella levantando completamente la voz.

—Debo decir que no.

— ¿Por qué?, Edward, solo quiero saber el por qué.

— ¿La verdad?

—Por favor —dijo sarcásticamente, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Me sentía vacío —mencionó Edward mirando la fotos de su mujer en la cama con otro hombre, definitivamente disfrutando—. Después de la pérdida de Charles, simplemente yo, me perdí en el camino. Llegar a casa era un constante recuerdo de lo que había —se detuvo—, de lo que habíamos perdido —se autocorrigió—. Todas las noches después de que regresaste del hospital, después del legrado —tragó en seco, tratando de tragar el nudo que tenía en su garganta—, después de mi alejamiento, mientras dormías con Tony en su habitación, yo, desde el umbral del cuarto de mi hijo, los miraba dormir, abrazados uno al otro, dándose la fuerza que necesitaban, ahí estaba yo para velar por sus sueños, y me hizo preguntarme, ¿quién velaba por los míos? No tengo excusa por lo que hice, y no busco ninguna justificación, pero lo que pasó entre Ángela simplemente fue algo vacío —dejó caer las fotos junto las de él y de Ángela y levantó su mirada hacía la Bella quién ya se encontraba derramando lágrimas igual que él—, vacío como me sentía en ese momento y de cómo me siento ahora.

— ¿No quieres discutir? ¿No estás celoso de que yo me haya entregado a otro hombre? ¿Inclusive que lo haya disfrutado? —soltó con veneno. Edward simplemente, retorció su cara de dolor.

— ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY CELOSO! ¡NO SOY DE PIEDRA!

—Bueno, ya era hora —dijo Bella al notar el alza de voz de Edward

— ¡ERES MI MUJER!

—Era —lo corrigió Bella. Con una tranquilidad que ella misma admiraba, esa era la reacción que ella esperaba, ¡dolor!

—Tienes razón, eras. Y me duele aceptar que te he perdido, me la sentenciaste desde aquella primera vez que lo hice, me la sentenciaste hace casi 4 meses cuanto te mentí que no tenía ninguna aventura, acepto mi maldito error, acepto que te perdí, pero no me vengas con aires de grandeza cuando sé que por dentro también te estás muriendo, ¿QUIERES LA MALDITA VERDAD?, MIRARTE DESPUÉS AQUELLO, ERA UN DOLOR TREMENDO, ME ACOSTÉ CON ÁNGELA PARA SENTIR LIBERTAD Y ¿SABES QUÉ? LA SENTÍ, PERO SOLO POR UNOS MINUTOS PORQUE ERA VOLVER A CASA CADA NOCHE Y VERTE A LA CARA Y RECORDAR LO BASTARDO QUE ERA. TENÍA GANAS DE CORTARME LAS BOLAS POR LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO, PERO ACOSTARME CON ÁNGELA ME DABA LA LIBERTAD QUE SENTÍA PERDIDA, AHÍ TIENES TU VERDAD. AHORA DIME, ¿ACOSTARTE CON ESTE TIPO TE DIO LA SATISFACCIÓN DE ENGAÑARME? —dijo con sórdida sonrisa. Bella simplemente se quedó callada.

Los minutos pasaban y parecía que ninguno estaba interesado en romper el silencio. Sentados frente a frente.

—Di algo —dijo Edward

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Quiero que contestes mi pregunta. ¿Acostarte con él te dio la satisfacción de engañarme?

—Sí —contestó honestamente—. No sé en qué momento me perdí, pero mientras estaba con él, me olvidé por completo del engaño y me dediqué a disfrutar, esperé pacientemente la culpa, pero esta nunca se presentó —dijo despectivamente mientras se paraba y caminaba hacía Edward—. Estar con él, como tú dices, me dio una verdadera libertad y a diferencia tuya, cuando llegué a casa y te vi, no sentí ningún remordimiento, ninguna culpa estuvo aquí —dijo mientras señalaba su pecho.

— ¡Vaya!, sí que te resultó fácil —mientras se ponía de pie, Edward dio a entender que para Bella había sido fácil tener relaciones con otra persona, fácil para una mujer que decía amarlo. Bella captó sus palabras y el fuego del enojo empezó emerger desde lo más profundo de su estomago. Edward no lo vio venir, sólo sintió caliente su mejilla en el cuál Bella había soltado una bofetada.

— ¡A MÍ NO ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA! —dijo Bella levantando la voz por vez primera durante toda la discusión. Se tranquilizó—. Lo mío, solo fue una noche, todas esas noches que llegaba tarde, era porque que quedaba con él pero solo para platicar, después de esa primera, no lo volvimos a hacer. No soy tú, sólo quería que te hicieras telarañas mentales como yo me las hice.

—Entonces, si tanto lo disfrutaste,¿por qué no continuaste?, ¿no que no tenías culpa?

—¿Por ti?, ninguna.

—¿Por él?

—Aunque no lo creas sí, sentía culpa porque tengo miedo de lastimarlo.

—¿A qué viene tanta consideración? ¿Acaso el tipo está enamorado de ti? Porque si es así, te hacer una peor persona que yo.

—NO ME VENGAS CON MORALISMOS

—No son moralismos, querida. Estás jugando con los sentimientos de una persona que no tiene vela en este entierro. Lo involucraste en tu juego, sin importarte sus sentimientos.

—¿Y tú jugaste con los de Ángela?

—Ángela sabía desde un principio lo que sentía, te amaba y no importa lo que pasa de ahora en adelante, no importa si me pides el divorcio y te alejes de mí, nada va a cambiar lo que siento, ¡TE AMO!

—UNA PERSONA QUE AMA NO ENGAÑA

—¡ES CIERTO! PERO SOY UN HUMANO, MALDITA SEA ¿CREES QUE SOY PERFECTO?, sabes perfectamente que no soy la clase de persona que se da golpes de pecho, pero no soy perfecto, ¡caray! .

Una carita escondida tras las paredes, lejos de la vista de sus padres, derramaba unas lágrimas, viendo como las dos personas que más amaba se estaban gritando el uno al otro. Para Tony, era tremendamente doloroso, escuchar, ver y sentir lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Tratando de esconder sus sollozos es su manta, se dejó caer al suelo para seguir escuchando la gran discusión que sus padres estaban teniendo en ese momento.

—¿Cuándo recibiste las fotos? —preguntó Edward.

—El día del cumpleaños de Tony.

—Ya tiene tiempo.

—Sí.

—Lo planeaste con cuidado y con tiempo.

—Sí.

—Al menos yo no planeé engañarte.

—¿Y crees que lo hubiera planeado si tú no me hubieras engañado? Yo te amaba, Edward ¿lo sabes sí o no?

—Sí —respondió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó nuevamente, como buscando una respuesta lógica a lo que él había hecho. Todo parecía ser una terrible pesadilla, una pesadilla de cuál se estaba tardando en despertar, una pesadilla que empezó desde que perdieron al pequeño Charles.

—No lo sé, puedo darte miles de razones, pero ninguna será válida para justificar el engaño.

Al menos estaba siendo sincero con ella, no trataba de engañarla para que lo perdonara. Para Bella, Edward tenía razón en uno de sus argumentos, si Edward se la pasaba velando por ella y por Tony, ¿quién velaba por él?, ella tuvo que salir adelante por Tony, y aunque esa fue su fuerza, todo el mundo estuvo con ella y con Tony, no se dio cuenta que hubieron tres personas que perdieron a un ser humano, Edward perdió a su hijo.

—Quiero que te vayas de la casa —Edward la miró, pero no dijo nada, simplemente sintió cuando dos bracitos rodearon sus piernas, derramando unas lágrimas.

—No papi, no te vayas —Edward sólo agachó para recoger a Tony y cargarlo y abrazarlo muy fuerte. El niño escondió su pequeña carita en el cuello de su padre. Bella luchaba contra el nudo de la garganta.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Edward se dio la vuelta y se tomó camino rumbo a la habitación. Le tallaba la espalda a Tony mientras el niño lloraba y sollozaba en su cuello. Edward sentía su cuello mojado, gracias a las lágrimas que estaba derramando por su culpa.

—No pasa nada, hijo —le recitaba como mantra a Tony. Gran mentira, pasaba de todo. Se iría de la casa, Bella seguramente pediría el divorcio, inclusive la patria potestad de Tony, él se la otorgaría sin dudar, pues lo que menos quiere es meter a Tony a una lucha contra su madre para saber con quién se quedará. Él iniciará su tratamiento contra su ya avanzada enfermedad, luchará por su vida para ver crecer a su hijo y pelear con todo su ser para convertirlo en un mejor ser humano y en un gran hombre, el hombre que él no pudo ser.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Tony y colocó al niño en sus piernas.

—No te vayas papi —le volvió a repetir a su padre.

Edward no tenía las palabras correctas. Nuevamente lo abrazó y dos lloraron, las únicas razones por las que luchar las estaba perdiendo en ese momento, las estaba perdiendo por algo que no valió la pena. Edward besó la frente de Tony, mojándolo en el proceso. Lo arrulló hasta que el cansancio venció al niño, puso a Tony en la cama, lo arropó y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos.

—Eres muy hermoso. Eres lo más bello de mi vida, junto con tu madre, los dos son mi vida. Lucharé por ti, lucharé para verte crecer, para verte convertido en un hombre de bien que estoy seguro que tu madre logrará hacer de ti. Eres mi vida hijo y no sabes lo mucho que te extrañaré, espero que tu mamá me deje verte de vez en cuando y cuando lo haga aprovecharé cada momento contigo, lo aprovecharé como no lo supe hacer cuando te tenía todos los días. ¡Dios!, como te amo —dijo con sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, ya no luchaba para retenerlas, salían de tal manera que temía que su hijo se despertará. No quería que lo viera partir, suficiente había oído y visto.

Cuando se levantó de golpe, se giró y en el umbral de la puerta estaba vuelta en un mar de llanto. Sin pensarlo, Edward caminó hacía ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Por qué? —recitaba Bella una y otra vez en el pecho. Parecía una pregunta el cual le nunca encontrará una respuesta. Edward caminó rumbo a la habitación de ambos. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se recargó en ella. Los dos lloraban y sollozaban.

_Que tan dolorosos es_, se dijo Edward.

_¿Por qué?_, esa pregunta seguiría Edward durante toda vida, si es lo que está apunto de vivir se le puede llamar vida.

Edward se separó de ella, tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y entre la pequeña nube de lágrimas que invadían sus ojos, la miró a los ojos.

—Perdóname, sé que no lo tengo, pero lo necesito. De verdad lo necesito —le dijo—, no importa si no me quieres a tu lado, es algo que entiendo a la perfección, solo necesito tu perdón, por favor. Para que yo pueda tener una vida tranquila, no me la merezco, pero te lo suplico, perdóname—dijo entre dientes—. Perdón por todo el daño que hice en el pasado y en el presente, y perdón por el daño que te puedo hacer en el futuro. Por favor.

Bella lo miró y le dolió lo que vio. Se veía un hombre verdaderamente arrepentido, como lo vio hace ya 7 años desde ese primer engaño. ¿Lo podría perdonar? _Lo hiciste una vez_, le dijo su corazón. _Y mira como te pagó,_ le dijo su cerebro.

—Ahora no puedo hacerlo—le dijo Bella—. La herida está muy reciente y si te soy sincera, no sé si lo pueda hacer en un futuro.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo —pegó su frente con la de Bella. Besó su frente y se separó dolorosamente de ella. Fue al closet, tomó una pequeña maleta y empezó a empacar algunas de sus ropas y trajes. Fue al baño, a tomar las pastillas que Heidi le había recetado para meterlas en la maleta.

Bella lo veía moverse de un lado para el otro, y puede jurar que podía ver las manos de Edward temblando con cada movimiento. Caminó hacía la cama y sentarse en la orilla, agachó la mirada y la culpabilidad que no sentía después de haberse acostado con Alex, empezó aparecer.

Sin decir ninguna palabra y ni siquiera mirar a Bella. Edward caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió de ahí, tal vez para nunca regresar. Bella en silencio, lo siguió. Lo vio dejar la maleta en el umbral de la puerta y se vio pasear por la sala hasta llegar a la chimenea y ver las fotos encima de ellas. Lo vio sonreír y acariciar la foto de su boda.

Al ver la foto de su boda, donde estaba él acariciando el hinchado vientre de su mujer ante su embarazo, sonrió, una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin. Apoyo su frente en su brazo y lloró, quería gritar, de dolor, de frustración quería gritar por todo lo que estaba pasando. Se dejó caer de rodillas, enterrando su cara en el suelo para sacar un pequeño grito. Se estaba desmoronando, se estaba despidiendo de su familia, se estaba despidiendo del lugar el cuál esperaba envejecer con la mujer que amaba y que por culpa, eso ya no podría ser.

A pesar de todo, le dolía verlo ahí tumbado, se olvidó un poco de su dolor y se enfocó en la de él. Vio a Edward levantarse, dar vueltas en la sala. Bella contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio tomar las fotos, que hasta ese momento se encontraban en medio de la sala. Bella lo vio como arrugaba las fotos entre sus manos.

Edward tenía la razón de su infelicidad en sus manos, la arrugó y las tiró hacia la chimenea para que se quemaran, no quería un constante recordatorio de su infidelidad, aunque su memoria y conciencia se encargará de recordárselo cada momento.

Bella miró como se quemaban las fotos, agradeció a Edward que lo haya hecho, porque ella era tan masoquista que de seguro se hubiera quedado con las fotos y las vería y lloraría cada vez que lo hiciera.

Entre lágrimas, Edward vio como las fotos tanto las de él como las de Bella se convertían en ceniza. Tomó un gran respiro, lo soltó, se limpió las lágrimas de golpe y camino hacia la puerta. Agarró su equipaje, abrió la puerta se volteo para echar un último vistazo y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

—Edward —gritó Bella desde las escaleras.

Al verlo moverse en medio la sala, tal como Alicia lo hizo en el País de las maravillas, algo se oprimió en su pecho, no estaba lista para perdonarlo, pero quería algo de él, aunque fuera una última vez.

Bajó las escaleras, llegó a la puerta y tomando a un Edward desprevenido, lo besó, lo besó y se le fue el alma en ello. Era la última vez que lo hacía, después de esto, se enfrentarían a un proceso de divorcio. Edward, se vio sorprendido, pero le respondió ese beso, era el último beso que su mujer, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de un divorcio, seguía y seguirá siendo su mujer. El último beso que ella le estaba regalando y que él sin duda estaba tomando, egoístamente.

La falta de respiración, los hizo separarse. Sin mirar a Bella, Edward una vez más tomó sus maletas y se fue por la puerta. Bella por fin se pudo derrumbar, se dejó caer llorando, sollozando y preguntándose los por qué. Apoyo su espalda en la puerta, coloco sus rodillas junto a sus pechos y los rodeó con sus brazos y lloró, lloró como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Edward conducía sin rumbo fijo, no tenía a donde ir. De seguro que si iba a la casa de sus padres y les contaba todo lo que había pasado, lo echarían de la casa. Mamá y papá querían mucho a Bella, lo demostraron durante ese duro proceso de pérdida. No perdía nada con intentar.

Tomó rumbo a casa de sus padres, eran pasada la una de la mañana, de seguro se encontraban dormidos, pero no tenía ganas de ir a un hotel y quedarse solo, necesitaba el abrazo de su madre aunque fuera solo unos minutos.

Al llegar y ver todas las luces apagadas, le hizo dudar un momento. Dejó su maleta en el coche, solo por si no había repuesta.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces y espero, impaciente. Iba camino a su carro cuando vio cuando las luces de sala encenderse y ver a su madre en bata.

—¿Edward?, hijo ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sé que es tarde, pero discutí con Bella y no tenía a donde más ir-

—¿Tan grande fue?

—Nos vamos a separar.

Esme lo guió hacía el interior de la casa

—¿Lo quieres hablar?

Edward negó con la cabeza, derramando algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

Su madre lo abrazó, el dolor de su hijo le dolía. Edward volvía a sus brazos tras meses de alejamiento, entendía que su hijo no quería hablar en ese momento, y no lo hostigaría para hacerlo, él hablaría con ella cuando estuviera preparado.

Carlisle, al ver que su mujer no regresaba a la cama bajó a ver el motivo de su demora. Vio a Esme en el sillón de la sala abrazando a su hijo, ella también estaba llorando.

Se acercó en silencio hacia ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bella y él discutieron —contestó Esme por Edward.

—¿Tan grave fue como para que te salieras de tu casa? —le preguntó directamente a Edward. Esme le tiró una mala mirada.

Edward trató de separarse de su madre.

—No debí venir aquí —dijo Edward.

—Eres mi hijo y esta siempre será tu casa —le dijo Esme.

—Perdón hijo—dijo Carlisle—, simplemente me sorprende verte a la mitad de la noche.

—Necesitaba un lugar a donde ir, un lugar el cuál no me sintiera solo. No se me ocurrió otro lugar.

—Hiciste bien en venir aquí

—¿Qué sucede Edward? —preguntó su padre.

—Bella y yo nos vamos a separar.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?, por favor

—Sigues huyendo —lo reprendió Carlisle.

—No lo haré padre, lo prometo.

—Muy bien.

Esme lo soltó y vio como su hijo caminaba sin ganas hacía la que fue su recámara.

—¿Qué tan grave puede ser como para que hayan tomado la decisión de separarse? —se preguntó Carlisle.

—No lo sé —le dijo Esme.

Los dos fueron hacía su recamara para acostarse. Esme intentó dormir pero no pudo. Tomó una vez más su bata y fue al cuarto de Edward. Lo vio en forma fetal, de espalda a ella, llorando, lo podía notar ya que la espalda de Edward se movían como si estuviera tratando de contenerlo.

Fue hacia la cama, tomó a Edward de uno de sus brazos, se sentó en la cama y dejó que su hijo apoyará su cabeza en sus piernas

—Cuéntame hijo, sea lo que haya pasado estoy segura que lo solucionaran.

—Esto no mamá, esto nos rebasa.

—Perdieron un hijo, Edward, y lo superaron.

—No mamá, no lo superamos.

—¿Ese es el motivo de la separación?

—No.

El silencio reinó el lugar por los que pudieron ser minutos, inclusive horas, Edward se había quedado dormido. Esme lo acomodó, le quito lo zapatos y lo calcetines y lo arropó, como cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá de la casa después de una larga jornada en el escuela o de un entrenamiento o por el simple hecho de quedarse dormido frente al televisor.

Se acostó a su lado y la respiración pausada de su hijo, la arrulló

Edward abrió los ojos y vio a su madre contemplándolo. Esperando, esperando una respuesta.

—Engañé a Bella, la engañé una vez más.

Esme cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, no lo juzgó, simplemente lo abrazó y quiso absorber todo el dolor que su hijo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

* * *

><p>NOTA DEL AUTOR.<p>

Una vez más estoy aquí, disculpadome por la tardanza. La verdad después de 5 meses aqui estoy de nuevo, pidiendo una vez su apoyo y agradeciendo una vez más su gran paciencia ante la espera de esta historia. Siendo sincera no sé cuando suba otro capítulo, pero pueden estar seguras que NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, simplemente tengo que encontrar un equilibrio entre el trabajo y mi tiempo libre, pues el trabajo absorbe gran parte de este.

Espero una vez más que la espera haya válido la pena y como se lo comenté a mi beta, tengo miedo de este capítulo, tengo miedo de decepcionarlas y sobre todo tengo miedo de que no sea lo que ustedes esperan, como podrán leer no fue un gran encontronazo, simplemente fue la revelación de secretos y más dolor y salió lastimado el ser que menos quería Tony, pero es parte de este proceso.

Sin más por le momento, espero paciente sus comentarios, sus tomatazos o sus aplausos... cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Me despido. Me pueden acosar o stalkear en el grupo del Facebook o por mi cuenta personal. Presionen chicas, me gusta trabjar bajo presión... siento que trabajo mejor.

Shell!


	13. 12 La verdad detrás del secreto

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)  
><em>¿Odias a este Edward? Únete al grupo "Team Cortémosle las bolas a Edward" (www .facebook groups/ edwardsinbolas/)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<br>La verdad detrás del secreto**

_Cuanto consuelo encontraríamos si contáramos nuestros secretos.  
><em>—**John Churton Collins**

El tiempo para Edward se detuvo en los brazos de su madre. Las lágrimas resbalaban nuevamente por su mejilla mientras que Esme lo confortaba. Esme sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Edward en ese momento, se lo había dicho años atrás durante el primer engaño.

**[Flashback]**

Ya había pasado una semana después de que Edward se había acostado con aquella rubia durante la fiesta. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Bella se había enterado y había roto cualquier vínculo con él.

Le dolía el alma. Esme al abrir la puerta de su casa y ver a su hijo de esa manera, simplemente lo abrazó y lo consoló durante tiempo indefinido. Edward le contó lo sucedido.

—No lo planeé mamá, te juro que no lo hice.

—Hubiera sido una bajeza si lo hubieras hecho, Edward.

—Fue una bajeza de todas maneras.

—En eso tienes razón. ¿Cómo esta Bella?

—No lo sé, no quiere hablar conmigo y está en su derecho, le dije que nunca le iba a fallar ¿y qué fue lo que hice?, a la primera discusión, me voy y me emborracho y no solo eso, si no que me acuesto con otra. Tengo tanto coraje hacía mí, hacia toda esta porquería de situación. A veces siento que no debí insistirle a Bella para que saliera conmigo, no hecho más que traerle desgracias.

—No, no lo has hecho.

—Claro que sí madre, mira esta situación. Ella está sufriendo por mi culpa, no debí mamá, debí continuar con mi vida, tal y como la llevaba, sin complicaciones y sin dolor.

— ¿Y negarte el derecho de conocer el amor?

— ¿Y de que me sirvió conocerlo? ¿De qué me sirvió?, cuando en estos momentos siento que algo me falta, algo que no sabía que tenía y que ahora que me he dado cuenta, la persona que lo hacía latir ya, ya no está.

Esme simplemente lo consoló.

**[Fin Flashback]**

Ambos se separaron y se sentaron a la orilla de la cama. Edward apoyó sus antebrazos en sus piernas para mirar al suelo. Mientras tanto Esme le acariciaba la espalda.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —le dijo Esme.

—Sé que lo sabes, mamá.

—Exacto y estás equivocado.

—Sólo le he traído desgracias.

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso cuando tienes un hijo? Ese niño que ha sido más que una bendición para ustedes y para nosotros

—Tony es lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida.

—Entonces no digas que le has traído desgracias a Bella cuando sabes a la perfección, al igual que yo, que eso no es verdad. Eres un gran médico, has hecho muchas más cosas buenas que cosas malas.

—Pero las malas me han condenado.

Carlisle se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando la conversación entre madre e hijo. Tenía un gran enojo por lo que Edward le había hecho a Bella, pero tenía que aceptar, que Edward está pagando con creces todo el daño que le había hecho a Bella y Tony.

Esme miró a su marido y con esa mirada le dijo que no iba a permitirle que diga algo en contra de Edward. Carlisle se agachó y tomó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas. Edward, con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a su padre.

—Tu madre tiene razón, eres un gran médico y soy testigo que durante un tiempo fuiste un padre y esposo ejemplar. Te perdiste en el camino hijo, pero aquí estamos tu madre y yo para ayudarte encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a ser ese hombre que eras.

Esme sonrió ante las palabras de su marido. Edward también le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero sé, al igual que tu madre lo sabe, que además de tu engaño hacía Bella, escondes algo más. Algo que te está ahogando, y que piensas que estando solo lo podrás enfrentar, pero sabemos que eso no es verdad, y no porque no seas capaz, porque eres capaz de lograr lo que sea, simplemente necesitas el apoyo de alguien. Y estoy aquí para decirte, que no necesitas estar solo, porque no lo estás.

Edward absorbió las palabras de su padre. Su papá tenía razón, tenía un secreto que lo estaba matando, literalmente.

—Cualquier cosa que sea Edward lo superaremos, como familia —le dijo su madre.

Edward simplemente los miró. Tragó en seco.

—Tengo cáncer.

…

La mujer del espejo, se veía demacrada, cansada, dolida. Lo peor de las cosas es que no solo se veía, sino que lo sentía. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, tendría que ir al cuarto de su hijo para explicarle que su padre no estaba y que no sabía cuándo iba a volver. Tal vez más tarde.

Bella bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina para hacerse un café, al terminar de hacerlo se sentó en la pequeña mesa que ahí descansaba.

Los minutos transcurrían y el café seguía intacto, Bella tenía la mirada dirigida hacia la nada, recordando con dolor cada episodio de la noche anterior.

…_eres muy hermoso. Eres lo más bello de mi vida, junto con tu madre, los dos son mi vida. Lucharé por ti, lucharé para verte crecer, para verte convertido en un hombre de bien que estoy seguro que tu madre logrará hacer de ti. Eres mi vida hijo…_

—Sonó a una despedida —se dijo Bella.

…_Perdóname, sé que no lo tengo, pero lo necesito. De verdad lo necesito… perdón por el daño que te puedo hacer en el futuro…_

— ¿Lo podré perdonar? ¿Podré confiar en él alguna vez? ¿Podré confiar alguna vez en alguien más?, has roto mi autoestima Edward, ¿Por qué? ¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué? —derramó unas lágrimas. Se las secó abruptamente cuando escuchó un par de pasitos acercarse a ella.

Trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, aunque esta no llegara a los ojos

— ¿Y papá? —preguntó Tony.

_La pregunta del millón, _se dijo Bella

— ¿Dónde está papá? —insistió el niño

—No lo sé —contestó sinceramente Bella. No más mentiras, no más engaños

— ¿Se fue? —con tono de tristeza

—Sí

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Tony, papá y yo nos vamos a separar

—Pero, ¿por qué? —volvió a preguntar el niño

Irónico. Bella se hacía la misma pregunta.

_Porque tu papá se acostó con otra _—era una verdad que no podía decirle a su hijo

—Bueno hijo, papá y yo nos vamos a separar porque ya nos amamos —_mentirosa,_ le dijo su conciencia. _¿Qué quieres que le diga? — _Papá y yo nos lastimamos mucho el uno al otro, y puede que si no nos separamos también podemos llegar a lastimar a la persona que más amamos, a ti.

—Más daño me harán si separan.

—Tony, por favor, necesito, necesitamos que entiendas —Bella se dio una bofetada mentalmente, ¿cómo podía pedirle a un niño de 5 años que entendiera?, para él, sus padres deberían estar juntos, para él no existe otra lógica.

—Quiero ver a papá

—No sé dónde está papá

—Si lo sabes —gritó y salió corriendo

_Tal vez Edward lo pueda hacer entrar en razón _—se dijo Bella

— ¿Dónde estás, Edward? —se preguntó. _¿Con quién estás?, _no pudo evitar preguntarse

…

El silencio en la recámara de Edward se volvió terriblemente interminable y doloroso. Carlisle, al escuchar a su hijo pronunciar esas palabras, simplemente cerró los ojos. Esme negaba con la cabeza, negándose a creer lo que Edward había dicho

— ¿Cáncer? —preguntó Esme. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Carlisle, tomando el papel de médico. — ¿Qué tipo de cáncer? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Leucemia aguda y hace aproximadamente 7 meses —Edward no dijo más

— ¿7 meses? —preguntó Carlisle con desaprobación

—Más o menos

— ¿Estás en tratamiento? —preguntó su madre

—Estoy todavía en el proceso de las pastillas. Ha estado funcionando, me hago control cada mes desde el descubrimiento. El cáncer no ha avanzado pero Heidi —dijo con un suspiro—, Heidi cree que las próximas semanas puede empezar un tratamiento más agresivo para poder radicar el cáncer

— ¿Quimio? —preguntó su padre.

—Sí —dijo Edward.

— ¿Heidi lo sabía? —preguntó Esme.

—Es mi doctora—le contestó Edward.

—La vimos en el cumple de Tony y no nos dijo nada.

—Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—Pero eres mi hijo —contraatacó Esme

—No se lo pedí como amigo, se lo pedí como paciente. El paciente le pidió que guardara el secreto. Es parte de nuestro papel, como médicos respetar las decisiones de sus pacientes.

—Me importa un bledo si es era secreto de Estado, eres mi hijo, tenía el derecho de saber.

—Ya lo sabes mamá, te lo estoy contando.

—Sí, 7 meses después.

—Tranquila mujer —le dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Tranquila? Cómo puedo estar tranquila cuando este niño —señalando a Edward—, nos oculta, por no sé cuánto tiempo, que está enfermo y que no sólo eso sino que también le pidió a su amiga que no nos dijera nada.

—Es mi doctora mamá, no la puedes culpar por una decisión que yo tomé.

—Pues será el sereno, tenía el derecho de estar ahí contigo apoyándote, dando ánimos, diciéndote que todo va a salir bien —la voz se le quebró y empezó a llorar. Edward se levantó y abrazó a su madre, Carlisle hizo lo propio pero respeto el momento entre su esposa e hijo.

Aunque no lo mostraba, a Carlisle le dolió que Edward no hubiera confiado en él, como médico pero sobretodo como padre.

— ¿Por qué? —sollozaba Esme en el pecho de Edward— ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué a mi hijo?, no te quiero perder Edward, no quiero.

—No lo harás madre —le dijo Edward con un nudo en la garganta—. Sabes que lucharé y que no me rendiré.

—Sé que eres un luchador y ahí voy estar yo, apoyándote y dándote ánimos cuando sientas que no puedas continuar, eres mi hijo y por ningún motivo dejaré que desistas —se separó de su abrazo con sus manos, Esme tomó el rostro bañado de lágrimas de Edward y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo—. Por ningún motivo te dejaré caer, nunca.

—Perdóname mamá.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Sí, sí lo hay. Perdóname por no ser el hijo que merecías y perdóname por no lograr ser el hombre que educaste

—Basta de culpas, no hay nada que perdonar y punto, ¿entendido?

Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza

Carlisle se acercó, tocó el hombro de su hijo. Edward se giró y los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo. Esme aún con lágrimas y preocupación en los ojos miró a los dos hombres que más amaba, además de su nieto, y vio como a Carlisle se le resbalaba una lágrima por su mejilla.

Mientras abrazaba a su hijo, Carlisle miró a su mujer y se le escapó otra lágrima. Él no había mencionado sus pensamientos y preocupaciones en voz alta pero compartía los mismos sentimientos de su mujer, tenía miedo de perder a su hijo.

—Todo saldrá bien. Lucharemos contigo, no vas a estar solo.

—Gracias papá.

Al separarse, Edward tomó a Esme con su otro brazo y los abrazó a ambos.

—Gracias por no darme la espalda.

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo Carlisle.

—Tu padre tiene razón —le dijo Esme—. Ahora, ¿lo sabe Bella?

—No y no quiero que lo sepa.

—Pero que terco eres…

—No es terquedad madre, simplemente no quiero que se entere.

—Si se entera podrás contar con su apoyo.

—A lo mejor, pero si lo hace, lo hará por lastima y no quiero.

—Si piensas eso, es que no la conoces.

—Madre, no quiero que se entere ¿estamos? —los miró a los dos—, quiero que me lo prometan los dos.

—Está bien —dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Madre?—insistió Edward.

—Okay, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Ella tiene el derecho de saber. A pesar de todo, sigue siendo tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo

—Se lo diré, pero no ahora. Bella seguro pedirá el divorcio y yo se lo daré, solo entonces se lo diré. Se lo diré cuando ya no haya ningún lazo que nos una.

—Mientras tú la ames y ella a ti, siempre va haber un lazo.

—No insistas mamá, se lo diré cuando esté listo.

—No lo hostigues, mujer —dijo Carlisle.

Mientras Esme negaba con la cabeza el teléfono en la habitación de Edward sonó.

— ¿Bueno? —contestó Esme.

—Esme, soy Bella.

—Bella hija, ¿cómo estás?

Edward al escuchar el nombre de Bella se volteó hacía su madre, esperando una respuesta.

—Estoy bien —sonó triste-

—No te creo, ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa para que hablemos? —se ofreció Esme.

—Te hablaba para preguntar algo —evadió la pregunta de Esme.

—Te daré una respuesta hasta que tú me des una.

—Sí Esme, necesito hablar con alguien. Intenté marcarle a Alice pero no me contesta..

—Estaré ahí en una hora. Me baño y salgo para allá. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que querías saber?

—Gracias. Estoy buscando a Edward —dijo mientras raspaba su garganta.

—Está aquí, ¿quieres hablar con él?

—Por favor.

—Quiere hablar contigo —dijo Esme mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Edward

— ¿Conmigo? —preguntó un iluso Edward.

—No conozco otro Edward que este casado con ella —Esme bromeaba sobre el asunto pero lo peor de todo es que no había nada de gracioso en ello.

— ¿Me pueden dejar solo?

—Luego platicamos más a fondo sobre eso que no le quieres contar a Bella

—Mamá, lo prometiste…

Esme tenía un propósito: que Bella se enterará sobre la enfermedad de Edward, a lo mejor no lo perdonaría, pero ella no podía olvidar que tenían un hijo en común y no importaba lo que Edward dijera, estaba segura que los dos aún se amaban con locura. Un amor tan grande como el de ellos, no puede, no debe morir de esa manera.

Dejaron a Edward solo en su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Qué es eso que no quieres me quieres contar?

—Nada importante —Bella suspiró.

—Ya no importa —dijo Bella.

—Efectivamente —le contestó Edward— Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?

—Tony no ha parado de preguntar por ti. Ha estado llorando toda la mañana, quiere verte

—Voy para allá, llevaré a mi madre y dile a Tony que esté listo para salir. Así, mamá se podrá quedar contigo para que puedan platicar a gusto.

— ¿Le contaste? —preguntó serenamente.

—Le conté lo que hice, eso fue todo.

— ¿Lo mío? —preguntó Bella.

—No.

El por qué tuvo pavor de preguntárselo. A lo mejor quería mantener la imagen intachable que sus padres tenían de ella.

—No tienen por qué saberlo. Ellos saben lo mío, ellos saben que es mi culpa, así que, si tú se lo quieres contar a mi mamá, será tu decisión.

—Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Por favor, dile a Tony que paso por él en una hora

—Muy bien.

—Nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Fue Bella quien cortó la comunicación.

—Te amo —dijo Edward cuando escuchó que la llamada se cortaba.

Edward bajó por sus cosas al coche, se bañó y bajó el comedor para hacerse unos panes tostados.

— ¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó su papá.

—Voy a llevar a mamá a casa de Bella y de ahí me voy a llevar a Tony a algún lugar. Necesita saber que aunque ya no esté con su mamá nos seguiremos viendo

—Pues debes tratar con muchas ganas, para un niño de 5 años no hay más lógica que, sus padres deben estar juntos.

—Ya lo sé, pero Tony es un niño inteligente

—Lo es y eso no sé de quién lo heredó, pues de sus padres no fue

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Te rindes sin luchar?, eso no es muy inteligente que digamos hijo

—Para que luchar en una batalla perdida

— ¿Cómo sabes tú que está perdida?

—No hay que ser inteligente para saber que Bella no está dispuesta a perdonarme un segundo engaño.

—Bueno, no voy a discutir contigo sobre eso. Es tu decisión y tú sabrás lo que vas a hacer

Edward no dijo nada.

— ¿Vas a salir? Edward —preguntó su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Te voy a llevar a casa de Bella.

—A tu casa —Edward suspiró.

—No madre, a la casa de Bella. Tony ha estado inquieto y Bella quiere que hable con él.

— ¿Y qué le vas a decir?

—No lo sé mamá, lo pensaré cuando lo tenga en frente…

—Espero que seas bueno improvisando.

— ¡Por Dios! —dijo Edward, Carlisle y Esme solamente sonrieron de manera cómplice.

Rumbo a la casa que solía ser de la familia "Cullen—Swan" ni madre ni hijo cruzaron una palabra, tal vez no necesitaban decir nada, a lo mejor todo estaba dicho.

Al llegar a la casa. Esme se bajó del auto.

— ¿Le puedes decir a Bella que mande a Tony?

—Levanta tu trasero del asiento auto y ve por tu hijo.

— ¡Madre!

—Madre nada, es increíble que no quieras ver a tu mujer

—Duele, ¡carajo!, por eso no quiero

—Pues te aguantas y vas por tu hijo

Edward suspiró, salió del coche y colocó la alarma del auto.

Al tocar el timbre, Edward temblaba como una hoja.

—Cualquiera que te viera diría que estas nervioso —dijo Esme burlándose de la situación—. Es tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo, no es cualquier hija de vecina, además no llevas ni 24 horas fuera de casa, así que te me tranquilizas, o sí no le digo a Bella lo que te pasa.

Palabras mágicas para Edward, no hay mejor manera de controlar sus nervios que una buena amenaza de su madre.

Al abrir la puerta, Bella no esperaba ver a Edward parado detrás de Esme, pensó que se quedaría en el coche esperando por Tony, pero conociendo a Esme eso era improbable.

Edward vio a una Bella muy demacrada y cansada y todo por su culpa, esta separación los va a matar a los dos.

— ¡Hija! —le dijo Esme al verla tan mal.

Esme simplemente se acercó para abrazarla. Bella trató de contener las lágrimas para evitar que Edward las viera pero falló de manera considerable. Al abrirlos y ver el rostro de Edward, este simplemente desvió la mirada, era insoportable.

No había situación más bizarra que la que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Esme, la madre de la persona que la había engañado estaba ahí para apoyarla, consolarla. Era lo bueno de Esme, entregaba su cariño, su apoyo y su amor a toda persona que ocupara un lugar importante en su vida. Era lógico que Edward acudiera a ella, por eso, después de meditar las cosas, supo donde él se encontraría.

Esme se separó de Bella y con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas de Bella.

—Todo saldrá bien —Bella simplemente se quedó callada—. Edward ¿Por qué no vas por Tony?, así Bella y yo podremos hablar.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó.

—En su cuarto, no ha salido de ahí —le contestó Bella.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Conoces el camino —dijo Bella.

Sin mirar atrás, Edward caminó rumbo a la habitación de hijo. El llegar y ver la puerta blanca con un letrero que decía "Cuarto de Tony", se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que sería explicarle a su hijo que él, ya no estaría en la misma casa.

Edward tocó la puerta.

—Tony, abre la puerta. Soy yo, papá —dijo desde el otro lado.

Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó como abrían la puerta y un niño se abalanzaba a sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —le preguntó. Edward lo cargó.

—Vamos por un helado y tengamos una charla de hombre a hombre.

—Pero apenas tengo 5 años, soy un niño.

—Entonces tengamos una plática de padre e hijo.

—Muy bien.

—Ve por tus cosas —bajó al niño y fue hacía su inseparable mochila donde tenía sus juguetes. Edward lo volvió a cargar y salieron juntos del cuarto.

Al bajar, Bella estaba apoyada tenía lo antebrazos apoyados en su piernas mientras Esme la consolaba.

—Cuando estés lista para irte mamá, me marcas.

—Ve y no te preocupes —le dijo al ver la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de su hijo.

_Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, Cullen —_pensó Edward

— ¿Por qué estaba llorando mamá? —preguntó Tony.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor se acordó de algo triste.

—Ayer en la noche no dejó de llorar. Es porque te fuiste de la casa, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé.

—Sí lo sabes.

—Vamos a comprar un helado y de ahí al parque y trataré de responder todas tus preguntas.

— ¿Con la verdad?

—Intentaré ser honesto.

—Promételo —demandó Tony.

—Lo prometo.

Los dos salieron rumbo a la heladería. Tony pidió su helado favorito, Napolitano mientras que Edward pidió el favorito de Bella, chocolate con menta. Una vez que entraron al auto, Edward lo llevó al parque que se encontraba cerca de la Universidad donde él y Bella se conocieron, al parque donde se habían besado por primera vez.

Todavía lo recordaba. Eso era lo doloroso. Los recuerdos.

Al llegar, Edward se bajó y ayudó a Tony a bajarse del auto. Con helado en mano, fueron a una pequeña banca que ahí se encontraba.

Los dos se sentaron y mientras Edward veía como Tony se subía a la banca, el recuerdo de cuando Bella le dijo que estaba embaraza llegó a él sin poder evitarlo.

**[Flashback]**

Iban caminando tomados de la mano al parque que se había convertido en el lugar favorito de ambos.

—Te he visto muy distraída desde que salimos del campus, ¿es por los exámenes finales?

—No, no es por eso. Estoy bien, de verdad

— ¿Segura? —preguntó Edward

—Sí —y ya no dijo nada más. Edward se quedó preocupado.

Llegaron a la banca donde se habían besado por primera vez. Era su ritual, encontrarse al final de la jornada de estudios, caminar hacía el parque, se sentaban en esa banca en específico y Edward recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de Bella mientras que esta le acariciaba el cabello mientras los dos se contaban todo. Después de que Bella lo había perdonado, le había jurado no mantener ningún secreto hacía ella. De esa manera, Bella volvió a confiar en él.

—Sé que algo te pasa pero no me lo quieres decir. Estás en tu derecho de tener tus secretos, es algo que sabes que entiendo a la perfección, pero me preocupa verte tan distraída.

—Es que no sé cómo decirlo

—Sólo dilo —la animó

—Es que tengo miedo de que todo cambie

—Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, sea lo que sea lo superaremos —Bella sólo asintió pero no dijo nada. Edward no insistió simplemente cerró los ojos mientras Bella le seguía acariciando el cabello de Edward.

—Estoy embarazada —, soltó Bella

Edward abrió los ojos y se levantó del regazo de Bella para sentarse en la banca

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy embarazada, sé que no le teníamos planeado, no sé qué pasó, te juro que no fue a propósito…

— ¿Bella?, detente

—Es que te juro que no fue a propósito…

—Te creo

— ¿No estás enojado?

— ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?, además fue algo que hicimos los dos —Bella se empezó a morder el labio—. No hagas eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Morderte el labio, te ves muy sexy cuando haces eso. Vuélvemelo a decir, pero sin toda la letanía que dijiste después de esas dos palabras.

— ¿Para qué?

—Sólo hazlo —dijo un Edward demandante.

—Estoy embarazada.

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente se paró, se hincó ante Bella y con sus manos tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos para besarla fervientemente. Bella confusa le respondió con la misma pasión. Edward se separó de ella lentamente.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra

**[Fin Flashback]**

—Entonces papi, ¿me vas a contar lo que pasa?—preguntó al ver que su padre no decía nada.

—Perdón, me perdí en un recuerdo.

— ¿Con mamá?

—Tu mamá siempre ocupa mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y qué recordabas?

—Cuando tu mamá me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti.

—Cuéntame —demandó Tony.

Edward pensó que sería una manera de atrasar de lo que en verdad quería platicar con Tony, pero él parecía emocionado por saber ese recuerdo y estaría dispuesto a complacer a su hijo.

No hay algo más doloroso que sus recuerdos y de ahora en adelante se aferraría a ellos para luchar contra su enfermedad. Lucharía contra el cáncer y vencería. Ganaría aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera. Motivos, le sobraban. Tenía a uno frente a él.

* * *

><p>Ok, estoy de regreso... Después de una semana, les dejo otro capí por tan agradable re-bienvenida LLEGAMOS a los 400RR tan solo en el capitulo anterior TUVIMOS 38RR lo cuál me encantó ver mi bandeja de entrada llena y no tengo como agradecerlos. Creo que la mejor manera es no hacerlas esperar tanto, así que, aquí les va un nuevo capítulo.<p>

A todos los mensajes que no puedo responder, como los invitados y anónimos, quiero que sepan que los leo y que a veces me gustaría contestarlos. Las invito a unirse el grupo en FB para que podamos platicar sobre la historia y para agradecerles tan hermosas palabras.

Espero que el próximo jueves haya uno más ya que se encuentra practicamente escrito en su totalidad.  
>Escribir en el trabajo resulta sera una buena idea :D<p>

Si quieres saber sobre cuando actualizo, frases y avances de los capítulos, no olviden unirse al grupo de FB

Besos  
>Shell :D<p> 


	14. 13 Dolor y Lágrimas

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)  
><em>¿Odias a este Edward? Únete al grupo "Team Cortémosle las bolas a Edward" (www .facebook groups/ edwardsinbolas/)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<br>Dolor y Lágrimas**

_Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe  
><em>—**Dante Alighieri**

Al ver a Edward llegando a su casa fue algo realmente doloroso y era algo, que aunque él le había dicho que iría, aún resultaba tan extraño como doloroso por toda la situación de la noche anterior.

Esme, la madre de la persona que la había engañado, la había traicionado y hasta cierto punto humillado, estaba con ella, consolándola, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento. No sabía a quién acudir, había pensado en Alice pero parecía que se encontraba en una junta checando lo de su nuevo lanzamiento que no pudo tomar su llamada. Por eso cuando habló con Esme para preguntar sobre si Edward estaba ahí, supo que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Esme era cariñosa pero también era sensata y sabía que no podía justificar las acciones de Edward. Por eso al verla parada, supo que podía confiar en ella, no la recriminaría ni trataría de pedir que perdonara a su hijo.

—_Edward está muy crecidito como para saber lo que estaba haciendo_ —le había dicho Esme cuando habló con ella hace 7 años, después del primer engaño y Edward le había pedido que fuera hablar con ella, quería saber si estaba bien.

—Esto es tan raro —le dijo Bella, mientras lloraba

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es tu hijo, Esme

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues que lo vas a defender

—No recuerdo haberlo hecho hace 7 años

—Cierto

—Te lo dije en su momento y te lo digo ahora, Edward sabía lo que hacía, no tiene 5 años.

— ¿Pasó la noche en tu casa?

—Sí, se durmió alrededor de las 3 de la mañana

— ¿Cómo estaba?

—Mal, triste y con remordimientos

— ¿Cómo está?

—Con la culpa sobre la espalda y otras cosas

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Sus cosas, ya sabes cómo es él con sus secretos

—Cuándo hablé por teléfono, algo mencionaste sobre algo que no me quiere decir, por lo tanto asumo que tú lo sabes

—Lo sé

— ¿Qué es?

—Lo siento, Bella, pero Edward me hizo prometerlo que no te lo diría

—Lo entiendo, total, ya no somos nada

—Siguen siendo marido y mujer

—Ya no Esme, el lunes voy a ir a ver al abogado que tenemos en la oficina para que me recomiende uno que se encargue del divorcio.

— ¿Lo sigues amando? —ignorando todo comentario de Bella

Bella no contestaba, simplemente agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer

—Yo sé que sí, me lo acabas de confirmar. Y te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Edward: mientras se amen, aunque firmen un papel ese lazo siempre va estar ahí. Podrán firmar todos los papeles que quieran, pero ese sentimiento los unirá para siempre.

Bella la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente conmovida por las palabras de su suegra, pero no podía perdonar su segundo engaño, esta vez no se trató de un solo revolcón, fueron muchos y por mucho tiempo, era algo que la rebasaba por completo, no importaba cuanto se amaran el uno al otro, Edward había tomado ese amor y lo había tirado a la borda. Se lo había restregado en la cara. No quería, no podía.

—Sabes que no voy a justificar las acciones de Edward, un engaño es un engaño, aquí y en China pero, ¿no considerarías perdonarlo?

—Esta vez, no está en mis planes hacerlo Esme. Fue humillante la manera en la que me enteré, le di la oportunidad de fuera honesto conmigo, que me dijera la verdad. Esme, te juro que si me lo hubiera dicho, habría cerrado los ojos y lo hubiera perdonado, hubiera luchado por mi matrimonio, hubiera buscado ayuda y estoy segura que lo habríamos solucionado pero lo negó y que no sólo eso sino que la trajo a la casa, tuvo la bajeza de presentármela como su pupila, era su tutor de proyecto Esme. Comió en mi casa y en mi mesa —Bella se levantó de golpe y miró Esme, toda su furia salió a flote y también las lágrimas. Bella ya no hablaba, estaba gritando sacando el coraje que no sacó la noche anterior—, se sentó en ese mismo sillón donde días atrás Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor, la metió al despacho a "checar" su proyecto, mientras que yo me encontraba en la cocina lavando el plato donde esa ZORRA había comido. No Esme, esto va más allá de un engaño, me humilló al traer esa mujer a nuestra casa, profanó el lugar que debió ser sagrado para él. —concluyó

Esme no sabía todo eso, hablaría con Edward sobre eso más tarde. Quería ayudarlo pero tendría que saber toda la verdad. Esme se levantó del sillón para poder abrazar a Bella quién luchaba por controlar sus espasmos por el coraje contenido y por el llanto liberado.

—No sabía todo esto, Edward sólo me dijo que te había engañado —comentó Esme mientras que Bella trataba de controlar su respiración. Había sacado su coraje con la persona equivocada—. Sé que, lo que menos quieres es recordar todo esto, pero, ¿cómo se llama?

—Ángela, no recuerdo el apellido y ahora no recuerdo si Edward lo llegó a mencionar alguna vez. Ya no puedo más Esme, todo mundo se está derrumbando ante mis ojos por culpa de Edward.

_No te hagas la mojigata, cuéntale a tu suegra lo que tú hiciste —_le dijo su conciencia.

—Lo entiendo hija, y sabes que no voy a querer cambiar los hechos, porque en sí, los hechos hablan por sí solos, pero tienen un hijo en común, ¿ni siquiera vale la pena luchar por él?

—Puede valer la pena Esme, pero ver a Edward todos los días será un constante recordatorio de lo que me hizo y de la humillación que sufrí. Sé que Tony es el más perjudicado en todo este asunto de mierda, pero no puedo perdonarlo Esme, al menos no ahora. Los dos nos hicimos mucho daño, hemos dicho y hecho cosas que no debimos. La venganza para que Edward sufriera lo mismo que yo, me cegó por completo. Podremos perdonarnos, pero las dudas, las incertidumbres en los dos siempre estarán ahí.

— ¿Venganza? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Bella se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que había hablado de más— ¿De qué venganza estás hablando?, Bella

—Yo también lo engañé, Esme —concluyó Bella.

…

— ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando mami me dijo que me tenía en su panza? —preguntó Tony cuando Edward había empezado a relatarle la historia.

—Me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo. El amor que nos teníamos tu madre y yo, se veía reflejado en ese momento. Se había creado en ti

— ¿Se amaban?

—Con locura

— ¿Se aman? —preguntó el niño en tiempo presente

—Tony, hay cosas que quisiera explicarte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin lastimarte.

—Quiero la verdad

—Eres un niño muy inteligente, hijo ¿lo sabes? ¿Verdad?

—Papi…—insistió el niño

—La sigo amando, Tony

— ¿Y mami a ti?

—Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella

—Papi, si la amas, debes sentir si ella te ama a ti también —dijo el niño, Edward lo miraba suspicaz, esperando sus siguiente palabras—, lo deben sentir aquí —tocó el pecho de su padre—, y lo debes saber aquí —señaló su cabeza—. Un día en la escuela, la maestra nos dijo que definiéramos el amor y yo sólo contesté que el amor es la manera en la que mis papis se miraban. —Edward derramó una lágrima y Tony la secó con su pequeña mano

— ¿Estás seguro que tienes 5 años? —comentó Edward con una sonrisa de lado.

—Sí, tengo 5 —Edward sonrió— ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?, papi.

—Me dice que tu mamá todavía me quiere —el niño sonrió—, pero, le he hecho mucho daño engañándola que no creo que me perdoné esta vez.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Le mentí hijo, la engañé, la lastimé mucho y por mucho amor que haya entre nosotros, las preguntas y las dudas siempre estarán entre nosotros

—Si la amas tanto, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —este niño sí que sabe hacer preguntas, se dijo Edward.

—No lo sé, por soledad.

—Pero no estabas solo, papi.

—Es algo que entendí muy tarde, Tony. Lo entendí cuando el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Desde que perdimos a mi hermanito, todo el mundo se volvió loco.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues, tú te alejaste de nosotros, rompías cada una de las promesas que me hacías. Mamá, bueno mamá simplemente estaba triste todo el tiempo y yo simplemente perdí a mi mamá y papá.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí, si es cierto.

—Tony, el que tu mamá ya no estemos juntos no quiere decir que tú y yo dejaremos de vernos

—Pero si con trabajo nos veíamos cuando aún estabas en la casa, ¿cómo le vas hacer ahora que te saliste de la casa?

—Tony, quiero que me oigas muy bien. Es cierto que me aleje y que te hice daño con mis promesas rotas, pero quiero que sepas que intentaré estar ahí cuando lo necesites para cuando lo necesites. Sé que te lo he dicho antes y que te fallado, pero no quiero perderte, no quiero perder tu amor, no quiero verte sufrir, te quiero ver feliz y lucharé con mi vida para que así sea.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Te hablaré con la verdad y no haré promesas que no pueda cumplir, sé que no es mucho, pero intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda.

—Pero ya no los tendré todo el tiempo conmigo

—Hijo, sé que es muy difícil entender la situación que hay entre tu mamá y yo, y como tu abuelo Carlisle me dijo, para ti tus padres deben estar juntos y no hay otra opción. Pero quiero que sepas que tu mamá y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos, estaremos ahí para ti cuando lo necesites. Aunque yo ya no esté en misma casa ni bajo el mismo techo siempre nos tendrás para ti.

—Pero yo quiero que vivan juntos, quiero que seamos una familia —insistió el niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward lo abrazó.

—Siempre seremos tus padres Tony, te amamos y de eso no tienes por qué dudar.

—Pero, ustedes también se aman.

—A veces cuando el daño es muy grande, no importa cuán enorme sea el amor, es muy difícil perdonar pero sobre todo olvidar. Tony, no quiero que busques culpables. Anoche cuando oíste a tu madre decir que quería que me fuera, era una decisión que para bien o para mal ya estaba tomada desde el momento en el que le engañé y ella lo descubrió. Tony, lo que quiero que entiendas es que amo a tu madre, de eso no tengas la menor duda, te amo a ti y tampoco quiero que lo dudes. Simplemente las cosas entre tu mamá y yo fallaron, eso es todo.

—Pero yo los quiero juntos.

—Nos tendrás juntos, sólo que no bajo el mismo techo.

—Esto es una porquería.

— ¡Tony! —le recriminó.

—Es que no lo puedo entender.

—Hijo, tu madre y yo siempre estaremos ahí para ti

—Pero, ¿quién estará con ella?, tú tienes a mis abuelitos y ¿mamá?

—Tu madre siempre podrá contar con la abuela Esme y con el abuelo Carlisle. Ellos la quieren mucho, puedo decir que incluso más que a mí. Para ellos, tu madre siempre será una hija más, inclusive si tu madre y yo ya no estamos más juntos.

— ¿Y el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Renée?

—Ellos están en Nueva York. Vamos a hacer un trato, ya falta poco para que salgas de la escuela. Convence a mamá que quieres ir con tus abuelos, yo me encargó de hablar con ellos.

—Está bien, pero esto no deja de ser una porquería

—Hasestado viendo mucha televisión —dijo Edward y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

…

— ¿Cómo que engañaste a Edward? Bella. No lo entiendo —preguntó Esme con gran sorpresa

—Después de descubrir el engaño de Edward, me juré que me vengaría.

—Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?

—El por qué es muy sencillo, estaba llena de dolor, de coraje por lo que Edward me había hecho una vez más. Me sentí humillada. Me acosté con alguien más

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste del engaño de Edward?

—La noche del cumpleaños de Tony. Llegué a casa en la noche y mientras Edward arropaba a Tony mi vecina me dio un sobre con unas fotos y un video. Entré a mi despacho, lo vi, lo lloré y por ese dolor me juré que eso no se iba a quedar así

— ¿No hubiera sido mejor hablarlo?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué lo negará una vez más? —contraatacó Bella—. Estaba harta de sus mentiras, de sus engaños, quería que él sintiera lo mismo que sentí yo cuando lo descubrí, que se hiciera telarañas mentales ante mis llegadas tardes. Pero a diferencia de él, sólo fue una vez, te juro Esme que desde esa primera vez, nada volvió a suceder.

Esme está muy aturdida por toda la nueva información que estaba recibiendo, tanto la situación de Edward como la de Bella era una telaraña de mentiras y dudas. Ambos se estaban haciendo daño. Edward con su enfermedad y Bella con su sed de venganza, el cuál evidentemente no había medido las consecuencias. La persona más afectada en todo este asunto era su pequeño nieto. Ver a sus padres destrozarse y destrozados por los engaños del uno hacia el otro. ¿Qué tipo de enseñanza se le puede dar a ese niño?

Esme se paseaba por toda a sala mientras Bella simplemente se encontraba sentada en el sillón viendo a Esme caminar frente a ella. ¿Por qué demonios se lo dijo? Si Edward no se lo había dicho era evidente que quería mantener esa parte en secreto.

_No, no más mentiras. No más engaño —_pensó Bella.

—Di algo Esme, por favor —le suplico Bella.

—No sé qué decir.

—Lo que sea es mejor que este silencio.

—Sigo en shock Bella. No sé cómo procesarlo.

—Sólo quería que supieras que yo también tengo parte de culpa en esta separación.

—Edward, ¿lo sabía?

—Sí, ayer se lo dije

— ¿Quién es?

—Es alguien que no conoces

—Pero es evidente que tú sí

—Sí Esme, es un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo

—Cuando vine aquí tenía el firme propósito de hacerte entrar en razón, que los dos buscaran ayuda para superar a esto, por el niño, por su hijo. Pero, ahora ya no sé qué hacer.

Para Bella era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras salir de la boca de Esme. Ella siempre encontraba una solución para cada problema, en eso radicaba su amor incondicional, en ver lo bueno de las personas, y no le importaba que errores hubieran cometido, ella siempre lograba mostrar las enseñanzas que tuvo esa situación y las ayudaba.

—Esme... —Bella no sabía que decirle—, sé que no era esto lo que esperabas de mí y que tal vez te haya decepcionado, y créeme que es eso lo que más me duele, perder tu cariño y tu confianza, pero esto rebasó mi límite, Edward rebasó mi límite.

—Antes que nada, no has perdido mi cariño ni mi confianza, lo entiendo pero por ningún motivo justificó tus acciones así como también entiendo lo que llevó a Edward al engañó pero tampoco lo estoy justificando. Los dos me han decepcionado, esperaba algo de más madurez en la situación. Por el amor de Dios, tienen un hijo, una criatura que no tiene ninguna culpa y es el que más va a pagar por los errores de sus padres. Tal vez no tengas ninguna culpa con respecto con tu marido, pero ¿y tu hijo? ¿Te sientes bien lastimando a tu niño?

—Por supuesto que no

— ¿Entonces? ¿No pensaste en ningún momento en él? ¿En el daño que le hicieron? Con Edward voy hablar muy seriamente ya que conozco las dos versiones. A los dos lo quiero, pero por ahora, los dos han perdido mi respeto. Por lastimar a una criatura que no se merecía ser lastimada.

Bella agachó la cabeza

—Entiendo que solo pensaste en tu dolor y en la forma de vengarte. Se lo dije a Edward, no estaban solos, los dos perdieron a un hijo y es evidente que nunca lo superaron y eso empujó a sentirse solo y por consiguiente también al engaño. ¿Por qué no fuiste a hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué soy la madre de la persona que te engañó? No estabas sola Bella, si querías hablar, desahogarte con alguien ahí estaba yo. Me conoces, sabes que nunca, nunca, por mucho amor que le tuviera Edward justificaría sus acciones —empezó a temblarle la voz y a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas —, estoy realmente sorprendida y dolida ante toda esta situación, los dos tuvieron culpa, uno por el engaño y la otra por venganza. Ninguno de los dos se puso a pensar en el daño a Tony. Siento ser repetitiva en el asunto, pero ahora es él que más preocupa. No sé cómo vayan a manejar esta situación con él —terminó Esme.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Necesito ayuda Esme, ayuda de un profesional. Necesito curar las heridas abiertas y las que no han cicatrizado —dijo al recordar al bebé no logrado—, todo esto es una mierda, amo a Edward y no sé si algún día eso cambiara y eso es lo que me está matando. No lo puedo perdonar Esme, simplemente no puedo. Con Tony, a lo mejor también le podemos buscar ayuda. Es un niño inteligente, espero que Edward haya hablado con él sobre esta situación. Edward hizo promesas que no cumplió Esme, eso también lastimó a Tony

—No trates de justificar tus acciones Bella, los dos jugaron a ver quién hacía más daño a quién y déjame decirte que ninguno se lastimó tanto como lastimaron a esa hermosa criatura que tienen por hijo. Los dos deberán luchar por sacar ese niño adelante de la mejor manera y si es posible con el menor daño —Esme había olvidado por completo la enfermedad de Edward, cuando llegara a casa hablaría con él sobre todo, no quería más secretos, estos se acabaron cuando Bella le dijo lo de su venganza. Con respecto al cáncer de Edward, por más que se moría por decirle a Bella sobre eso, no podía, era algo que Edward debía hacer por sí solo—. Veremos qué pasa y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, quiero que sepas que no estás sola, me tienes a mí para platicar. Somos la única familia cerca que tienes, puedes confiar en Carlisle y en mí.

—Esme, prefiero que Carlisle no se entere de esto.

—Eso es algo que sólo tú, puedes compartir. Agradezco que me hayas tenido la confianza para contármelo, a pesar de todo, todavía te quiero hija, nunca lo dudes

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron una a la otra.

—Lo sé Esme, gracias por todo. Incluso por el regaño

—Tienes que luchar para que tu hijo no sufra y eso te va a costar sudor y sangre. Ambos tienen que luchar para ver a ese niño feliz, aunque sus padres no lo sean

—Lucharé para hacerlo feliz a él, yo no importo.

— ¿Cómo pretenden hacer feliz a alguien, si en su interior ustedes no lo son?

—Como muy sabiamente dijiste Esme, me va a costar sudor y sangre, pero Tony tiene que ser feliz

— ¿Y tú? ¿No mereces ser feliz? —le dijo Esme

—Ya no sé lo que merezco —Esme sólo suspiró

—Eres una mujer hecha, eres una madre ejemplar, te he visto desvivirte por ese niño, es por eso que me extrañó ese comportamiento tan mezquino. Los dos jugaron a hacerse daño, cariño. Ahora los dos tendrán que aprender a tratarse con respeto frente a ese niño. Si quieren que el niño no sufra, no tiene que ver el odio que sienten sus padres

—No lo odio, Esme, me es imposible odiarlo. Compartimos muchas cosas, a pesar de todo, del dolor, del engaño, de las constantes mentiras, no lo odio, no puedo. Pero no puedo perdonarlo.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

—Honestamente Esme, a estas alturas ya no sé lo quiero —dijo mirando hacía la ventana, viendo hacía la nada.

Esme sólo la observó por uno minutos, mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la acariciaba, Bella la miró y Esme le sonrió. Como una madre le sonreía a su hija cuando se encontraba perdida en el camino y ella ahí estaba, al pie del cañón.

— ¿A dónde habrán ido? —se preguntó Bella en voz alta.

—Edward me dijo que lo llevaría a un parque para que puedan tomar un helado —Bella asintió con la cabeza—. Hija, tienen que hablar. Al menos para que sepa que es lo que vas hacer. Edward me comentó que seguramente pedirías el divorcio y sería muy bueno saber para él cuando va empezar todo ese proceso

—Lo sé.

Los minutos pasaron inclusive, pudieron ser horas y ellas dijeron absolutamente nada, tanto Bella como Esme habían dicho todo lo que tenían que haber dicho. Era un momento en el que el silencio fue algo que Bella necesitaba para pensar, para enfrentar a Edward una vez más, para enfrentarlo para lo que avecinaba. Nada iba ser más doloroso que separarse de él de manera permanente, inclusive podría ser más doloroso que el engaño en sí. No sé podía mentir en ello, estaba herida sí y le dolía, sí, pero el sol no se podía tapar con un dedo, lo amaba y eso no parecía querer cambiar en un futuro cercano.

El impasible silencio fue alterado por el sonido del celular de Esme

— ¿Bueno? —contestó-

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Tranquila.

—Qué bueno.

— ¿A qué debo tu llamada, hijo?

—Bueno, Tony esta rendido, no se ha dormido pero necesita urgentemente un baño y una cama.

—Ya lo puedes traer, le voy a preparar sus cosas, me lo voy a llevar a la casa para que tú y Bella puedan hablar.

—Llego en 20 minutos.

—Te espero.

Al momento de colgar marcó el número de su marido

—Querido, necesito que vengas por mí.

— ¿Qué pasó con Edward?

—Bueno, él y Bella necesitan hablar y no tengo la paciencia de esperar.

—Estoy saliendo del hospital, vine a ver a Heidi pero no la encontré. Te veo como en 10 o 15 minutos.

—Aquí te veo, te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Al colgar Bella miró a Esme y esta interpretó su silencio

—Tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar y que mejor hacerlo de una vez. Aclarar las cosas, decirse las cosas que tengan que decirse, tomar decisiones por el bien del niño y despedirse, de ser el caso de la mejor manera. Deben terminar razonablemente bien si quieren que Tony sea relativamente feliz

Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Esme fue al baño para arreglarse, mientras que Bella caminó hacía la ventana y veía como Carlisle se bajaba de su carro, un recuerdo de aquella primera cena con ellos, llegó a su cabeza.

…_Solo que le haces un rayón a mi auto y te quedas sin tu preciado Volvo… Esa advertencia se la debes hacer a tu hija no a mí…_

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo mientras caminaba a abrirle la puerta a su suegro.

— ¿Cómo estás?, hija —le preguntó Carlisle.

—Estaré bien, Carlisle —y se abrazaron. No se dijeron más. Esme salió del baño.

—Llegaste muy pronto —le dijo su mujer.

—Pude evitar el tráfico y los semáforos —saludó a su mujer con beso en los labios.

—Me permití hacer una mochila para Tony, me lo pienso llevar para que tú y Edward puedan hablar y si quieres después lo puedo traer. El niño no debe escuchar lo que sea que se tengan que decir

— ¿Se van a separar? —le preguntó Carlisle a Bella.

—Así es Carlisle —este sólo negó con la cabeza.

Sus suegros se pusieron hablar y Bella regresó al lugar que estaba antes de la llegada de Carlisle. No podía escuchar lo que Carlisle y Esme estaban hablando pero estaba muy segura que se trataba de ella y de Edward. Sus pensamientos no eran tan profundos, pues el simple sonido de un coche acercándose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El auto muy familiar para ella aparcó frente a su puerta. Fue entonces que lo vio salir del auto. Cuando lo miró cerrando la puerta del coche para dirigirse a abrirle la puerta a Tony, levantó la cabeza.

Y se miraron y no apartaron los ojos del uno del otro

Si la despedida de anoche fue dolorosa con está cavaría su propia tumba.

* * *

><p>¡AQUÍ DE NUEVO!<br>Ja, como cada jueves aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia. No les he fallado, cada semana capítulo nuevo, y espero estar así hasta que la historia termine. Ya encontré un lugar en donde puedo escribir y trabajar al mismo tiempo, y ese es en mi trabajo (aprovechando que es temporada baja). El capítulo 14 ya está escrito y se titula **"Sin final feliz"** y ya lo he enviado a beteo para que la próxima semana tengamos capítulo nuevo.

Gracias a todas por el apoyo que me han otorgado durante todo este tiempo. Para mí, ha sido una tremenda sorpresa la gran respuesta de la historia. Estoy ideando nuevas cosas e historias alrededor de estos personajes, así que si no se quieren perder de ningún detalle, unánse al grupo.

No las sigo entreteniendo, y espero como siempre que me dejen un lindo comentario (o malo si también lo desean). Todos los comentarios son super bienvenidos. Nos vemos hasta el próximo jueves.

Besos,  
>Shell<p> 


	15. 14 Sin final feliz

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)  
><em>¿Odias a este Edward? Únete al grupo "Team Cortémosle las bolas a Edward" (www .facebook groups/ edwardsinbolas/)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<br>Sin final feliz**

_Este adiós no maquilla un hasta luego_.  
>—<strong>Joaquín Sabina<strong>

En el momento en el que tuvo que aparcar el auto a las afueras de su casa a Edward se le formó un tremendo nudo en la garganta. Esto sería inclusive más difícil que la noche anterior, este día sería como hacer oficial la separación entre él y su esposa, su mujer.

Tomó un respiro muy profundo y lo fue soltando lentamente mientras abría la puerta del coche para poder ir a cargar a Tony que se había dormido en el asiento trasero. Al salir del auto, sintió que alguien lo miraba, sin pensarlo dos veces, miró hacía la ventana y vio a Bella mirándolo. Se quedaron viendo por varios minutos hasta que escuchó como la puerta frontal de su casa se abría y tuvo que desviar la mirada para ver salir de ahí a sus padres.

—Mamá —Esme se acercó a él mientras lo abrazaba

—Cuando llegues a casa, necesitamos hablar tú y yo

—Está bien, padre —los dos hombres estrecharon las manos

— ¿Hablaste con Tony? —Edward asintió con la cabeza — ¿Y?

—Hablamos cuando llegue a casa —volteó a ver su coche—, está dormido

—Yo lo cargó —dijo Esme—, ayúdame con mi bolsa querido

Abrió la puerta y sacó con cuidado a su pequeño nieto, Tony se removió mientras su abuela lo sacaba del coche, mientras todo aquello ocurría Bella seguía mirando lo que pasaba frente a su casa, no podía desprender su mirada de todo lo estaba ocurriendo frente a ella, específicamente no podía desprender la mirada de Edward. Esto sería completamente desgarrador.

Mientras Esme se acomodaba en la parte trasera del auto de su marido, Edward miraba esporádicamente hacía la ventana. Bella no se había movido ningún milímetro de ahí.

—Busquen soluciones por el bien del niño —le dijo su padre mientras entraba a su auto. Edward asintió la cabeza.

—Te quiero —le dijo su madre

—Yo también, mamá.

Carlisle arrancó y el auto desapareció. Había llegado el momento, el momento que no quería que llegara nunca. Miró hacía la ventana y Bella seguía ahí, mirando. Mirándolo. Era tiempo de poner punto final a la toda esta situación. Era aunque no quería, ponerle punto final a su historia con Bella.

Edward agachó la cabeza y cuando la volvió a levantar Bella ya no se encontraba. Le dolió el alma, eso sí es que todavía la tenía.

Soltó un suspiro largo y muy pesado, subió los cinco escalones y respiro profundamente una vez más, tomando el valor necesario para cruzar el umbral de esa puerta para enfrentar lo que el destino quería ofrecerle, o más bien, lo que él había sellado con este.

Al entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se apoyo y con la mirada estuvo buscando a Bella pero no la encontró. Caminó hacía la sala, no la buscaría, ella estará en la sala cuando se sintiera capaz de hablar con él. Quería ir a buscarla, de eso no había duda, pero no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Se paseo por toda la casa, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, los recuerdos, las memorias aún se sentían en el aire. Se paró frente a la ventana en donde Bella se había estado observándolo. Delante el auto había una especie de jardín privado en donde habían pasado horas amándose, incluso se atrevió a pensar que fue ahí en donde fue donde concibieron al bebé perdido. La estructura de madera aún seguía ahí

**[Flashback]**

Edward se había atrevido a colocar un pequeño gazebo en el jardín, la estructura era de madera para poder hacer comidas frente a la casa, había colocado telas blancas alrededor de la estructura para mantener la privacidad necesaria.

Cuando Bella le había preguntado porque mando a poner "esa cosa" frente a la casa, palabra de su esposa, él sólo le había dicho que esperaba tener comidas frente a la casa en lugar del jardín de atrás. Bella sólo sonrió ante las locuras de su marido.

Bella le avisó que iba a llegar tarde a la casa, por lo que Edward, quién se había reportado enfermo para no ir a trabajar para festejar su cuarto aniversario con su mujer, dejó a su hijo con sus padres mientras supervisaba que todo quedará como él lo estaba planeando. Días anteriores se había dado la tarea de investigar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y ahora esperaba que todo quedara perfecto.

Bella al llegar a su casa y ver esa cosa frente a su casa toda adornada, supo que Edward había planeado algo.

—Tan detallista, como siempre —dijo en voz alta.

Cuando entró a su casa todo estaba a media luz y vio a Edward parado al inicio de las escaleras vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga larga y con una rosa en la mano. Edward le sonrió y Bella dejó caer su portafolio mientas caminaba lentamente hacía su marido, mientras intentaba no sonreír pero era imposible.

—Feliz aniversario —le dijo Edward cuando Bella se acercó a él.

—Feliz aniversario, mi amor —le contestó Bella— ¿Es para mí? —señaló la rosa

—Así es —le contestó Edward mientras se la entregaba y Bella lo miraba a ver con cierta devoción—. Te amo, mi amor —le dijo Edward y lentamente se empezó acercar a ella, empezó a dibujar una sonrisa y aún con los ojos abiertos, invitó a su esposa a recorrer el espacio restante. Bella llevó sus manos a los brazos de su marido para irlos subiendo lentamente y colocarlos detrás del cuello de Edward

—No sabes cuánto te amo —le dijo a Edward

—Me puedo hacer una idea, amor —mientras Bella atacaba los labios de su marido.

Como era de esperarse, los dos se perdieron en ese beso. Bella con una de sus manos, tomó el cabello de su marido y empezó a jugar con él. Cuando el aire empezó a hacer falta, Edward se empezó a separar depositando suaves besos en los labios de su mujer para después pegar su frente con la de Bella, mientras esta seguía jugando con su cabello.

—Me vuelves loco —le dijo mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Bella sólo sonrió. Edward suspiró—. En nuestro dormitorio hay algo que quiero que te pongas

— ¿Para qué después lo puedas quitar? —preguntó juguetonamente

—Hasta con los dientes, amor —amenazó Edward

Muy a su pesar se separaron y la expectación condujo a Bella hacía su cuarto, al entrar pudo ver sobre la cama, un hermoso vestido rojo con detalles dorados, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y también había una caja cuadrada de terciopelo y al abrirlo había un collar de diamantes. Bella no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa ante semejante joya. Al ver la cama se fijó que había nota

_Quiero que te pongas esto, no reniegues de nada, es nuestro día y vamos a disfrutarlo, te vas a ver hermosa. Te amo, E._

Tomo todo aquello y se cambio a la velocidad, decidió no ponerse nada debajo del vestido, nunca lo había hecho. Edward era capaz de sacar ese lado desinhibido de ella. Se alborotó el cabello, se colocó un poco de brillo en los labios, a Edward no le gustaba que usara mucho maquillaje, según él, estaba enamorado de su belleza natural.

Al bajar lentamente y al llegar al final de las escaleras no vio a Edward, pero pudo ver una pequeña nota posteado en la puerta principal

_Estoy en el gazebo, reúnete conmigo. No puedo esperar para verte en ese vestido. Te amo, E._

Este hombre sí que sabe cómo crear una gran expectación —se dijo Bella

Al salir por la puerta principal, el gazebo estaba cubierto con pequeñas luces blancas, no estaba así cuando llegó. Edward salió del gazebo y al verla ahí parada ante su sorpresa, se llevó la mano al pecho. Estaba mucho mejor que en sus fantasías.

— ¡Dios!, como voy a disfrutar de este día —pensó Edward. Caminó hacía ella y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras.

Algo que sabía Edward muy bien, es que Bella no se le daba bien caminar sobre tacones y si el camino era empedrado el asunto era mucho peor.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? Edward —le preguntó cuando caminaban rumbo a la pequeña carpa que estaba ahí

—Esto es una pequeña celebración personal por esos hermosos 4 años de casados, por hacer mi vida, la más feliz, por haberme dado un hijo que es mi adoración y por el simple hecho de ser mi esposa, la mujer de vida.

El levantar la pequeña tela, que servía como entrada, Bella pudo observar que había pequeños colchonetas y varios cojines de colores metálicos. Una botella de champagne y dos copas en una de las esquinas, y podía escuchar los acordes de una guitarra, sabrá Dios de donde, todo esto era tan romántico

—Eres tan detallista —le dijo Bella

—Te mereces esto y más —le mencionó Edward. Bella estaba por quitarse los zapatos para poder caminar sobre las colchonetas—. No —dijo Edward—, no te los quites, te quiero hacer el amor con ellos puestos —Bella se sonrojó. A Edward le encantaba eso, que a pesar de tantos años casados y haber hecho locura y media, ella seguía manteniendo ese grado de pudor y esa timidez.

Edward la ayudó sentarse, pero con el vestido era un poco complicado hacerlo. Edward se remangó las mangas de su camiseta. Se estiró un poco para alcanzar la botella y las copas y sirvió un poco en cada una y le dio una copa a su mujer.

—Esta noche tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que no sé por dónde comenzar.

—El principio es un buen comienzo —le dijo Bella

—No sabes cuán agradecido estoy contigo por haberme dado esa segunda oportunidad —le dijo Edward y Bella agachó su mirada. Edward llevó dos dedos al mentón de su esposa para levantárselo—, sé que no lo quieres recordar pero yo no paro de hacerlo, lo bastardo que fui… —Bella lo interrumpió

—No hablemos de esas cosas, no en nuestro aniversario. Estoy contenta con la decisión que tomé, sino lo hubiera hecho, me estaría perdiendo de esto y todo ese dolor fue debidamente bien recompensado. Tenemos un hijo Edward, por favor —le pidió con añoranza

—Está bien, pero no dejo de estar agradecido por eso. Brindemos por estos hermosos 4 años de matrimonio, esta hermosa aventura que he vivido contigo y por nada cambiaría todo lo que hemos vivido desde que nos casamos. Te amo, mi amor.

—Yo también te amo —le contestó Bella mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios sin apartar la mirada de su esposo. Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades, sonriendo y riendo de sus locuras en la juventud. Edward había preparado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sabía perfectamente que Bella se derretía ante las fresas bañadas en chocolate blanco. Cuando le estaba pasando la fresa, unas gotas de chocolate, cayeron sobre el pecho de su mujer. Edward bajó mirada al ver las gotas del chocolate ahí.

Al regresar la mirada hacía los ojos de su mujer, Bella le sonrió y ella tomó la fresa en su mano para llevársela ella a la boca.

—Me has manchado, quiero que me limpies antes de que arruine este hermoso vestido —Edward sonrió y llevó sus labios al pecho de su mujer. Bella al sentir los labios, gimió al sentir la lengua fría de Edward a causa del champagne.

Mientras comía la fresa, Edward fue subiendo por su cuello, no se sorprendería si mañana amanecía con un moretón gracias a los besos de su marido. Nunca le habían gustado, pero no importaba. Ahora nada importaba.

Al llegar a los labios de su esposa, Edward pudo sentir el dulce sabor de la fresas y sin importar nada, la devoró. Le quitó el vestido lentamente con la mano y se sorprendió al notar que Bella no llevaba nada debajo del vestido.

Edward al llegar al sexo de su mujer, la tomó con su lengua, la saboreó y la llevó al éxtasis. Sin mucho preámbulo, se desvistió, la penetró y sus movimientos fueron lentos pero precisos. Bella tenía las manos por encima de su cabeza tomando con fuerza las pequeñas almohadas tratando controlar sus emociones. Edward llevó una de sus manos hacía los de su mujer y los unieron mientras con la otra la tomaba por la cintura para poderla girar y que ella quedará arriba de él. Bella no necesitaba que le dijera lo que quería, ella simplemente apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Edward y lo empezó a cabalgar. Hizo sus montadas tan rápido que el orgasmo los sorprendió a los dos.

Sudada y cansada se dejó caer en el pecho de su marido. Ambos luchaban para controlar sus respiraciones.

Bella levantó su rostro al sentir la mirada de su marido sobre su cabeza.

—Te amo como no tienes idea —le dijo Edward

—Yo también te amo —le dijo Bella—, más que a mi vida

Y los dos se fundieron en un beso para continuar con su danza de amor

**[Fin Flashback]**

A Edward se le escapaba las lágrimas ante aquél hermoso recuerdo. Si la enfermedad no lo mataba, el hecho de que echó todo a perder, lo mataría. Tan lento como el cáncer.

—Maldita sea —dijo Edward entre dientes—, lo echaste todo a perder Cullen.

Bella lo miraba desde lejos, escuchó sus palabras y no lo vio moverse ni un centímetro. Estaba sumido en un recuerdo. Estaba mirando hacía la misma dirección que ella lo estaba haciendo minutos antes de su llegada. Recordando un aniversario número 4, había pensando en el más mínimo detalle. Casi les había dado el amanecer haciendo el amor en el gazebo.

— ¿En qué momento nos perdimos? —susurró Bella

El poco viento que circulaba dentro de la casa llevó las palabras de Bella hacía los oídos de su marido. Edward se volteó al escuchar a su aún esposa, y la vio. Ahí parada sin una gota de maquillaje, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Edward tragó en seco

—Yo te perdí desde el día en el que me acosté con esa mujer —no se atrevía a decir su nombre frente a Bella—, te perdí desde que te oculté mi engañó cuando me diste la oportunidad de decirte la verdad, pero me vi enredado entre mis propias mentiras. Yo sí sé en qué momento te perdí. Pero a diferencia tuya, tú a mí no me has perdido. Te voy amar siempre, te voy a amar hasta el último día de mi vida.

Bella no respondió

…

— ¿Qué crees que pase? —le preguntó Carlisle a su esposa mirándola por el retrovisor del auto

—No lo sé

— ¿Crees que se arreglen?

—No lo creo. Los dos se han hecho mucho daño

—Querrás decir Edward le hizo mucho daño a Bella

—No querido, los dos se han lastimado. Y quién va a pagar esos errores es este niño tan hermoso —Esme besó la frente de su nieto

—Sabes algo que yo no sé —aseguró Carlisle

—Exacto. Pero Bella te contará cuando esté lista para hacerlo

—Odio esa persuasión que tienes para que las personas te cuentes sus cosas

—Esta vez no fue así, Bella cantó como pajarito

—Pues como sea, tienes algo que hace que las personas confíen en ti

Esme sólo le sonrió ante el comentario de su esposo. Tony empezó a removerse en los brazos de su abuela. Esme intento arrullarlo pero Tony se despertó

— ¿Abuela?

—Soy yo

— ¿Y papá?

—En casa con tu mamá. Necesitaban hablar

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Van a buscar lo mejor para ti, corazón

—Quiero que estén juntos

—Hay cosas que van a tener que cambiar, pero nunca dudes del amor que tu mamá y tu papá te tienen. Para ellos, eres lo mejor de su vida

—A lo mejor, pero ellos ya no van a estar juntos

—Van a estar juntos por ti

—Sí, pero no en la misma casa. Sé que papá lastimó mucho a mamá, él me dijo que la engañó y le mintió, pero se aman abuela, yo lo sé

Esme se quedó helada y gratamente sorprendida al saber que Edward le había hablado con la verdad a su hijo, o al menos una parte de ella.

—Yo sé que se aman, abuela —repitió el niño con gran vehemencia

—Yo también lo sé hijo —le contestó su abuela—, es sólo que mamá se encuentra muy lastimada por la mentira de papá. A lo mejor con el tiempo, cuando tu mamá sane sus heridas puedan estar juntos

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para que eso suceda?

—No lo sé, Tony —miró a Carlisle por el retrovisor y el niño escondió su carita en el cuello de su abuela. Ante su papá intentó ser un niño fuerte, pero la verdad es que sólo tenía 5 años, tener a sus padres separados no iba a ser nada fácil

—Pero que ganas tengo de darles un par de bofetadas a esos dos —dijo Carlisle a su mujer sin un grado de broma en la voz.

Al llegar a su casa, su esposo ayuda salir a su esposa. Tomó a su nieto en sus brazos y el niño lo abrazó muy fuerte. Esme saco la pequeña mochila que había hecho para Tony y salió del auto. Los dos caminaron rumbo a la casa. Carlisle dejó en el suelo a Tony

— ¿Te gustaría darte un chapuzón en la alberca techada? —le preguntó Esme a su nieto—, después podemos mirar unas películas y comer palomitas

—Bueno —dijo Tony no muy convencido

—No pongas esa carita —le dijo su abuela—, tus papás encontraran soluciones

—Pero ninguna buena, al menos no para mí

—A veces me pregunto, ¿de quién saliste tan inteligente?

—A lo mejor de mi abuelo —lo escuchó Carlisle

—De eso no hay duda —tomó a su nieto entre los brazos y salió corriendo hacía la alberca techada y saltó a la piscina junto con su nieto mientras oía a su mujer gritar

—No te avientes con la ropa puesta

Al salir de la superficie, la carcajada de Tony se escuchaba por toda la casa y eso era suficiente para que Esme le perdonara a Carlisle que se haya aventado a la alberca con todo y ropa. Estuvieron jugando, convencieron a Esme que se metiera con ellos. Los abuelos y el nieto estuvieron un buen rato en la alberca.

…

Bella se había sentado en el sillón mientras Edward permanecía de pie frente a la ventana. El fin del día se estaba acercando, habían pasado horas desde que Edward habló y ninguno había dicho algo con respecto a lo que se tenía que decir en ese momento. Era un silencio, que aunque muy raro que pareciera, era muy cómodo. Se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad pero también de dolor. Ella sabía que era el momento de decirle a Edward todo lo que se había callado la noche anterior.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero no sé si yo tenga las respuestas —le dijo Edward sin mirarla con ese extraño poder que tenía de leerle la mente. Capacidad que adquirió después de que Bella lo perdonará de su engaño en la universidad—, pero intentaré darte las respuestas que necesitas —terminó de decir

—Profanaste este lugar que debió ser sagrado, ¿cómo te atreviste a meterla aquí?, en esta casa donde yo me encontraba y en donde se encontraba tu hijo

—No lo sé

—Esa no es una respuesta —dijo Bella suspirando.

—Es que no tengo ninguna. Por el amor de Dios, me vi envuelto en mi propia red de mentiras, cuando la invité no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, no era consciente de mis actos. Sí, este lugar debió ser sagrado y a mí simplemente se me olvidó

— ¿Te acostaste con ella en el despacho?

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedes estar preguntándome eso?

—Sí, sí puedo hacerlo. Claro que puedo

—No —le dijo Edward

—No quiero mentiras

—Te lo juro por mi hijo que no me acosté con ella en el despacho. Tú misma lo dijiste, les falté el respeto a ti y a Tony al traer a Ángela aquí, si me hubiera acostado con ella aquí, yo mismo me hubiera ido de la casa por haberla profanado más de lo que ya lo había hecho, te hubiera dicho la verdad en ese momento

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, yo hubiera estado dispuesta a perdonarte. Hubiera estado dispuesta si tú hubieras sido honesto conmigo. Sé que no eres perfecto, pero si reconstruimos la confianza una vez pudimos haberlo hecho de nuevo. Yo te amaba Edward, te amo demasiado y esto me está matando

—Lo sé y lo siento. Yo también estoy muriendo lentamente con esta separación

—Hablaste con Tony, ¿qué le dijiste? —preguntó Bella para cambiar el tema y de paso para tranquilizarse

—La verdad —le contestó Edward

— ¿Cuál verdad?

—Le dije que te había mentido, que te había lastimado y engañado. Que estabas muy herida por mi culpa que no podías perdonarme en este momento. Le dije que no buscará culpables, aunque aquí el único culpable de esta situación soy yo. Le dije que aunque no viviera con él siempre estaría para él, en cualquier momento

— ¿Se lo dijiste?

—Era la única manera en que él pudiera casi entender el porqué me pediste que me fuera de la casa. Él está consciente que te hice mucho daño, es un niño de 5 años, muy inteligente para su edad, tarde o temprano entenderá que tener a sus padres separados es mucho mejor tenerlos juntos y reprocharse los errores del uno hacía el otro.

—Estoy un poco sorprendida

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dije la verdad?, como te dije a lo mejor era la única manera en el que él pudiera entender un poco esta situación.

— ¿Qué te contestó?

—Que era una situación de porquería. Que desde que perdimos a su hermanito todo el mundo se volvió loco. Que yo me alejé de él y que rompía cada promesa, que tú estabas muy triste todos los días y que él simplemente había perdido a sus padres. Mi padre tiene razón, Tony es inteligente y eso no lo heredó de mí

—Pues la verdad es que Tony me sorprende cada día que pasa.

—Pues ya somos dos —le contestó Edward. Mientras se volteaba y dirigía la mirada hacía el crepúsculo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, Bella tenía muchas cosas que decir pero simplemente le daba miedo decirlas

—Le dije a tu mamá sobre mi engaño —comentó Bella. Al escuchar a Bella Edward se volteó para mirarla. Muy sorprendido y hasta con cierto grado de enojo

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque era necesario

—No, no lo era.

—Los dos tuvimos culpa, Edward

—A lo mejor, pero yo no quería que mi mamá supiera sobre lo de tu… —tragó en seco—, tu venganza

— ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente no quería que lo supiera. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Dijo que podría entender pero que justificaba mis acciones. Que tanto tú como yo habíamos perdido el respeto que ella nos tenía

—No debiste decirle —dijo con vehemencia

—Pues lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede cambiar

Edward caminó hacía la chimenea y se acercó para ver las fotos que ahí se posaban

—Quiero el divorcio —dijo Bella tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenía hecho en la garganta, mientras que Edward simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras con un dedo acariciaba la foto de su boda

—Está bien —le dijo

— ¿Está bien?, ¿así nada más?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Te voy hacer más daño si hago esto más largo, va a ser más doloroso. No me quiero divorciar, si es lo que realmente me estás preguntando, porque te amo, pero sé que ahora para ti, es la única solución para sanar tus heridas, para olvidar el engaño, para olvidarme a mí. Sólo tengo una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Yo voy a pasar la cantidad para la manutención de Tony y me gustaría verlo después de clases todos los días y después de la comida los fines de semana.

— ¿Esa es la condición?

—Mira Bella, sé que para ti esta situación no es fácil, tampoco lo es para mí, te amo y por ese amor que te tengo siento que si te mantengo unida a mí, a la larga sería hacerte más daño y es lo que menos quiero. Terminaras odiándome si no es que no lo haces ya y tampoco quiero eso. Ya no te quiero lastimar y si es el divorcio lo que quieres, es el divorcio lo que te daré

Edward caminó rumbo a la puerta de salida, Bella lo estaba siguiendo con lágrimas en los ojos, a pesar de su dolor y de la herida, hacer válida la separación la iba a matar.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Edward se giró y vio a Bella derramando unas lágrimas, él también lo estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo dos, en dos zancadas llegó hasta Bella y la besó, fervientemente, como si alma se le estuviera yendo en él.

A pesar de la sorpresa, Bella le respondió el besó. Fue lo mismo que ella había hecho la noche anterior, es lo único que le quedaba. Bella llevó sus manos al cuello de Edward para poderlo pegar más a ella, como si eso fuera posible. Era algo que los mataría a los dos en el proceso.

Edward se separó abruptamente de ella, que Bella de pronto extrañó el contacto de los labios de su esposo.

Él se quedó parado en la entrada con la puerta abierta y sin mirar atrás Edward le dijo…

—Estaré esperando los papeles —y cerró la puerta de golpe. Bajó corriendo los escalones de la entrada. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, cerró la puerta del coche, descargando toda su frustración y dolor. Y arrancó, y se dirigió hacia la casa de sus padres.

Después del beso y aturdida, Bella se dejó caer al suelo llevándose la mano a sus labios, aún podía sentir los labios de Edward sobre los suyos.

—A pesar de todo, aún te amo —dijo en un susurro.

Bella estaba consciente que los finales felices existían, pero no para ella.

* * *

><p>Snif...Snif...snif... Cada vez se me hace más doloroso escribir capítulos como estos.<br>Quisiera agradecer a todos sus comentarios, he tratado de contestarlos todos pero a veces no puedo. A los hermosos mensaje que no puedo contestar ya que son anónimos, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia.

El capítulo 15 ya esta escrito se titula **Cara a Cara. **Veré como salgo de esta.

Nos vemos el próximo Jueves 5,  
>Besos,<br>Shell


	16. 15 Cara a cara

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... la historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)  
><em>¿Odias a este Edward? Únete al grupo "Team Cortémosle las bolas a Edward" (www .facebook groups/ edwardsinbolas/)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<br>Cara a cara**

_Pocos sospechan al percibir la primera fisura en una pieza de porcelana que esa delgada línea basta para hacerla estallar._

— **Nuria Barrios**

Cuando vio a Edward cruzar el umbral de la puerta y del lugar que en un tiempo él había llamado casa, se derrumbó por completo. Pegada a la pared dejóque las lágrimas que aún tenía lavaran sus heridas.

—No te odio, no puedo odiarte. Por más dolor que tenga en el alma y por más daño que le hayas hecho a mi corazón y a mi vida, no puedo odiarte. Te amo demasiado, ¡Dios!, ayúdame arráncamelo del pecho, porque si así va hacer mi vida a partir de ahora, moriré de dolor —y como gata se empezó a lamer sus heridas abiertas. Se levantó del lugar en donde se había quedado después de la partida de Edward.

Subió al dormitorio, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la regadera. Tomó el jabón entre sus manos y se empezó a tallar el cuerpo, una formar de lavar su dolor. Estando en esa casa los recuerdos la perseguirían sin parar y eso es lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

**[Flashback]**

Los dos se encontraban en la regadera, Bella estaba pegada a una de las paredes de azulejo mientras que Edward pegaba su cuerpo junto con la de su esposa, después de haber estado haciendo el amor en el gazebo. Tal parecía que a Edward todavía le quedaba energía para seguir haciendo el amor.

Los labios de Edward se encontraban en el cuello de su mujer mientras ésta solo gemía, haciendo que Edward aumentará la intensidad del beso. Quería volverla loca y hasta cierto punto lo estaba logrando.

—Deja de jugar, Edward —le dijo Bella.

—Es parte de la expectación.

—Pues de eso ya tuviste suficiente allá afuera —contraatacó Bella.

—Compláceme —comentó Edward.

—No, tú compláceme—Bella sólo sintió como los labios de Edward dibujaban una sonrisa en el cuello.

Edward colocó su rostro a la altura del rostro de su mujer, cuando sus miradas se toparan, ambos vieron amor, pasión, excitación y mucha lujuria. Los ojos de Edward estaban completamente dilatados por la expectación de penetrarse en el cuerpo de su mujer.

—Por favor Edward, compláceme —le rogó mientras lo miraba.

Con mucho cuidado, Edward llevó sus manos a las piernas de su mujer para poder levantarla y que esta enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

—Coloca tus piernas a mi alrededor —le ordenó a Bella y esta simplemente obedeció.

Edward con una de sus manos fue tentando su miembro, buscando la entrada de Bella. Bella al sentir la punta del miembro de Edward gimió ruidosamente. Ella sabía que a Edward le gustaba crear juegos y expectación, pero ya había creado mucho, ahora lo único que necesitaba era liberación. Lentamente y como tortura hacía su mujer, Edward la fue penetrando. El escuchar a su esposa suspirar al sentir su miembro dentro de ella, hizo que Edward se encendiera todavía aún más.

Bella pudo jurar que le miembro de Edward creció considerablemente.

—Quiero que lo hagas rápido y quiero que lo hagas ahora, Edward —le dijo Bella.

—Es usted muy mandona en la cama, Sra. Cullen

—¡Hazlo!

Edward tomando muy seriamente la orden de su mujer, hizo sus movimientos tan rápido como pudo, pues el estar húmedos no era de mucho ayuda, cualquier movimiento en falso, y los dos podrían caer al suelo y eso no sería digno de recordar y el que Bella le estuvieron jalando el cabello no ayudaba mucho.

Bella había puesto su boca cerca del oído de su marido, y los gemidos de ella no hacían más que encenderlo. Al quitar sus manos del cabello de su marido y estar tan cerca del orgasmo, llevó sus manos a la espalda de su esposo y cuando el orgasmo llegó, Bella clavó las uñas en sus omóplatos de Edward. El gruñido de Edward fue gutural y también ayudó a su propia liberación

—¡Demonios! —gritó cuando dejó salir todo su líquido dentro de su mujer mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de Bella, luchando por recuperar la respiración.

—Un día de estos me vas a matar —le dijo Edward a Bella y está sólo soltó una carcajada.

—Se me ocurren peores maneras de morir —soltó de manera sarcástica

—Sé que se te ocurren —le dijo Edward. Y los dos rieron.

**[Fin Flashback]**

Con las piernas apoyadas en su pecho y con sus brazos alrededor de ellas, Bella se encontraba en el suelo de la regadera llorando tras aquél recuerdo feliz.

…_Te voy amar siempre, te voy a amar hasta el último día de mi vida…_

Recordó con pesar las palabras de Edward. Bella sabía que una persona que ama, no traiciona, no miente, no engaña, pero también estaba consciente que de ningún ser humano, sobre la faz de la tierra es perfecto y que todo el mundo tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad, el problema es que, Edward ya había tenido esa segunda oportunidad, y la aprovechó, mantuvo su promesa de ser honesto con ella, la mantuvo hasta hace unos meses. Pero a pesar de todo, del dolor, del engaño y de las mentiras, simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo.

—_Pero a diferencia tuya, tú a mí no me has perdido…_

¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho eso cuando ella se había entregado a otro? ¿Es que acaso no le dolía?

_Claro que le dolía… él mismo se lo había dicho._

A lo mejor no le importaba que se haya acostado con otro, por las razones que él conocía a la perfección. Él no quería que su madre supiera sobre su venganza, quería quedar él como el único culpable en esta separación. Emocionalmente, tal vez no lo había perdido, pero sí físicamente, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

…_Yo sí sé en qué momento te perdí…_

—Tú tampoco me has perdido, simplemente, ahora no puedo perdonarte.

Sin gana alguna, se tuvo que levantar del suelo para enfrentar al mundo que le esperaba afuera. Fue buena idea que Tony se haya ido a casa de sus abuelos, el haberlo escuchado llorar anoche fue suficiente.

Alrededor de las 11 de la noche sentada en la cama, con la TV prendida pero sin mirarla realmente, tenía ganas de tener a Ángela frente a ella y darle las bofetadas que no le dio cuando la tuvo en frente cuando la vio por primera vez después de descubrir el engaño.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Bueno? —dijo al no reconocer el número en el identificador de llamadas

—Soy yo.

…

Cuando salió rumbo a la casa de sus padres, se tuvo que detener en varias ocasiones ya que las lágrimas le nublaban por completo la vista, no quería ocasionar accidentes. Al controlarse, por enésima ocasión salió con rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar y entrar vio a Esme en la sala con Tony y estaban viendo una película, de hecho, Esme se encontraba viendo la película ya que Tony se había quedado dormido en el regazo de su abuela. Sigilosamente, Edward se acercó a su hijo y le empezó a acariciar sus cabellos cobrizos como los de él. Esme sólo veía en silencio cada una de las acciones de su hijo. Tenía los ojos hinchados ocasionados después de un evidente llanto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su madre.

Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza. Con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo, lo tomó entre sus brazos, el niño posó su cabecita en el hombro de su padre mientras enrollaba con sus pequeñas piernas su abdomen. Edward colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de Tony para que tuviera un mejor soporte.

—Necesitamos hablar, Edward —le dijo su madre

—Ahora no —dijo él sin voltear a ver a su madre mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Quería dormir con su hijo.

Esme en silencio, derramó unas lágrimas. Le dolía el dolor de su hijo y el de su nuera. Los dos se amaban, pero se habían hecho mucho daño, y ahorita, ninguno de los dos se podían perdonar sus errores, a lo mejor con el tiempo. El tiempo lo cura todo.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, con mucho cuidado, Edward depositó a su hijo en la cama, prendió el aire acondicionado y lo acobijo mientras él se tomaba un baño. Al entrar a la regadera, se duchó con agua fría, colocó su cara frente el agua y lloró. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que ya no sabía cuál era cual. Sin muchas ganas, se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo y al salir de la ducha, se miró al espejo.

—Ahora lo que importa es salir adelante por ese niño que duerme en tu cama Edward, no te puedes rendir, no ahora. Simplemente, no puedes—se dijo mientras el hombre del espejo le asintió con la cabeza.

Se colocó la pijama y salió a su cuarto. Tony seguía dormido y eso no parecía querer cambiar en un tiempo cercano. Estaba a punto de acostarse con su hijo cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Edward

—Es lo que yo te preguntó, ¿qué pasó? —le dijo Esme

—Ahora no quiero hablar, madre

—Dime qué decidieron —insistió

—Se decidió lo que ya te había mencionado. Bella va a pedir el divorcio

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Edward cerró sus ojos, suspiró y cerró la puerta y alejó su madre lo más que pudo de la puerta de su cuarto.

—No sé por qué te sorprende madre, era un hecho que esto iba a pasar.

—Pero ella también te engañó.

—El engaño de Bella hacía mí, de alguna manera, yo mismo me lo busqué

—¿La estás justificando?

—No madre, simplemente es algo que me gané a pulso. No la culpo, no puedo culparla por algo, que hasta cierto punto yo provoqué. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, quiero dormir, estoy cansado y me quiero dormir abrazado de mi hijo. Mañana hablamos.

—¿Pero…? —Edward la interrumpió

—He dicho que mañana madre. No puedo hablar ahora, me duele, me destroza, sólo quiero estar en un puerto seguro y ese es Tony —y se fue rumbo a su cuarto dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

Entró a su cuarto y Tony seguía dormido. Se acostó con cuidado a lado de su hijo, pasó unos de sus brazos debajo del cuello de su hijo y este se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre. Abrazado a él, se durmió y se permitió soñar, que todo lo que estaba pasando era tan sólo una mala pesadilla.

…

—¿Cómo estás, Alice? —dijo Bella al reconocer la voz de su cuñada— Son las 11

—Te hablo, porque fuiste tú la primera que me marcó

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero al no encontrarte, le marqué a tu mamá

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó con esa suspicacia que caracterizaba a Alice.

—Edward y yo nos vamos a divorciar —soltó Bella

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Alice

—No es algo que debamos hablar por teléfono. Si puedes, nos podemos ver mañana en el café del centro comercial que está cerca de tu casa.

—Muy bien, ¿te parece a la 1?

—De acuerdo, tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana

—Nos vemos ahí entonces

—Claro

—¿Y Bella?, si mi hermano se atrevió a lastimarte, le voy a cortar la bolas

—Mañana hablamos, Alice

—Descansa, peque

Mañana iría al hospital para "hablar" con Ángela. Esa mujer se iba acordar de su nombre.

Se acostó boca arriba, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. El silencio de su habitación fue interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido del teléfono.

—¿Bueno?—contestó malhumorada

—Perdón, no quería molestar —dijo Alex desde la otra línea

—Perdóname tú a mí, es que simplemente tuve un mal día

—¿Ya hablaste con tu marido? ¿Ya vio las fotos? —preguntó Alex

—Anoche las vio, discutimos, le reproché su engaño, él no dijo nada sobre lo mío, nos despedimos y se fue

—¿No te reclamó?

—Sólo me dijo que no era justo para la otra persona, o sea para ti, que yo jugara con tus sentimientos, pues le di a entender que sientes algo por mí y que por eso solo pasó una vez.

—Puedes jugar conmigo las veces que quieras

—Alex…—empezó a decir Bella

—¿Sabe quién soy?

—No, no lo sabe

—¿Se lo piensas decir?

—¿Para qué?, no tiene caso

—¿Quieres que nos veamos? —le preguntó esperanzado

—Mañana en la tarde voy con Alice a tomar un café

—¿A qué hora vas?

—A la una

—Te puedo ver alrededor de las 3, cerca de donde vayas a estar

—No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a estar con Alice

—Bueno, me marcas. Quiero verte —le dijo Alex

—No te prometo nada —contestó Bella

—Por favor, necesitas hablar con alguien que no sea de parte de la familia de tu marido.

—Trataré —se rindió

—Muy bien, descansa hermosa. Te quiero

—Muchas gracias Alex, igualmente para ti

Al colgar, Bella suspiró.

—¿Acaso Edward tenía razón? ¿Haber involucrado a Alex me hace una persona peor que Edward?, sólo estoy jugando con los sentimientos de una persona, en eso Edward tiene razón. Necesito poner las cartas sobre la mesa con Alex, no quiero se ilusione después de mi divorcio con Edward.

Y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

Su alarma sonó alrededor de las 8, al escucharlo Bella gruñó. Sintió como no hubiera dormido nada. Aún con la pereza en el cuerpo, se levantó se dio una ducha y se arregló. Tenía que ir al hospital, necesitaba cerrar este ciclo, y lo haría también con Ángela. Esa mujer no se enteró con quién se metió e iba conocerla en un lado que no conocía.

Se puso unos jeans de mezclilla negros y una blusa de tirantes de color blanco, uno pequeño chaleco negro de manga 3/4 y zapatos de tacón medio de color negro. No le iba dar la satisfacción de que esa mujer la vea herida y despechada y aunque por dentro lo estuviera, esa mujer no tenía por qué saberlo.

Se maquilló de manera tenue y se alborotó el cabello. Sólo iba a llevar una pinza para cabello si el calor se volvía insoportable. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió rumbo al hospital. Durante todo el transcurso se preguntaba si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Y aunque no lo fuera, no se iba quedar con las ganas de ver a esa zorra el suelo después de que todo el hospital se enterara de su reputación. Tenía miedo de meter a Edward en un problema, pero su sed de venganza contra esa mujer era todavía más grande.

Aparcó en uno de los tantos espacios disponibles y tomó aire por enésima vez en el transcurso de su casa al hospital. Al entrar, Britany, la recepcionista la reconoció.

—Señora Cullen—la saludó

—Hola Brit, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, a usted ni le pregunto, se ve radiante —_por fuera_ se dijo

—Muchas gracias

—El doctor Cullen no está, es más, no ha llegado

—No lo vengo buscando a él

—¡Ah!, entonces viene a ver a la doctora Heidi. Últimamente todos la vienen buscando a ella

—¿Buscando? ¿Quiénes?

—Bueno, pues el doctor Edward habla con ella casi todos los días y ayer el doctor Carlisle vino a verla pero no la encontró

—¿Te dijo mi suegro para que quería a la doctora Heidi?

—No, simplemente que le urgía hablar con ella

—Brit, ¿cuál es la especialidad de la doctora Heidi?

—Es Oncóloga

—Muy bien —especialista en Cáncer. ¿Acaso alguien estaba enfermo de cáncer? ¿Edward? ¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¡Dios mío!, más secretos—. Pero bueno, tampoco vengo buscando a Heidi. Vengo, de hecho, a buscar a Ángela

—¿Weber?

—No sé cómo se apellida, pero tengo entendido que está bajo la tutela del doctor Brown

—Si es Weber —con cierto desdeño

—¿Te cae mal? —le preguntó Bella

—Bueno, no me cae mal, simplemente se dice por los pasillos que es una fácil, que se ha metido con casi medio hospital —ese era una nueva sorpresa para Bella.

—Necesito verla, puedes buscarla y decirle que la espero en el consultorio de mi marido, pero no le digas que la buscó yo, dile que la busca mi marido

—¿Algo anda mal?

—Claro que no—fingió una sonrisa—. Necesito hablar con ella pero no es nada grave, es sobre unas cosas que me dijo Edward, eso es todo.

—Muy bien.

Brit salió de la recepción del hospital mientras que Bella se dirigía al consultorio de su marido. Al entrar vio que Edward aún mantenía la foto de ellos de su noviazgo, después del engaño. Él estaba detrás de ella, con sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura y su mentón apoyado en su hombro y ella posaba sus manos en los brazos de Edward. Tenían poco tiempo de que se habían enterado de que iban a ser padres, el día de la foto es cuando se lo contaron a la familia de Edward. Tenían dibujada la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue Jasper, el ahora esposo de su cuñada, quien tomó la foto. Jasper era fotógrafo. Tenían una igual sólo que un poco más grande y en blanco y negro en la casa que hasta hace dos noches habían compartido.

Detrás de la silla del escritorio de Edward, había un mueble donde él mantenía sus libros y tesis al igual que las fotos de estudio que le habían hecho a Tony de recién nacido así como Edward le había pedido explícitamente a Jasper, retratara cada etapa del crecimiento de Tony. Al llegar a la última foto, rompía la cronología, era el ultrasonido que ella le había dado después que se lo había dicho. Bella nunca supo lo que Edward había hecho con esa foto hasta ahora, pues nunca se había puesto atención cuando entraba a la oficina, siempre terminaban o encima del escritorio o del sofá haciendo el amor.

Se sentó en el silla de cuero negro mirando hacía aquél mueble. Había tomado la foto del escritorio de Edward y había empezado a jugar con ella con ella. Estaba perdida en el tiempo, hasta que escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del consultorio, y enseguida se paralizó.

—Me dijeron que me anda buscando, Dr. Cullen—comentó sarcásticamente Ángela.

Bella giró sobre la silla y Ángela a verla ahí se paralizó y sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente.

Ninguna de la dos dijo algo. Ángela la miraba de manera retadora a Bella y ella la miraba con gran odio. Ninguna de las miradas pasó desapercibidas por ninguna de las dos.

…

Edward estaba muy cansado, tanto emocional como físicamente. Cuándo abrió los ojos, unos ojitos verdes como los suyos lo estaban mirando de manera curiosamente. Edward perezosamente le sonrió

—¿Cómo estás, campeón?—le dijo somnoliento

—Bien

—No te oyes muy convencido

—¿Hablaste con mamá? —Edward frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza—¿Qué decidieron? —preguntó Tony

—Lo que te había dicho, mamá y yo nos vamos a separar

—¡NO! —gritó el niño, se bajó del otro lado de la cama y corrió rumbo al baño y se encerró ahí. Edward cerró los ojos y se dirigió hacía el baño. Quiso abrir la puerta pero esta tenía seguro. Tony lo hacía solamente cuando estaba a muy enojado o muy triste que no quería hablar con alguien. Bella y él habían aprendido a detectar aquello. Los dos se sentaban en el cuarto de Tony hasta que a este se le bajara el coraje y se decidiera a salir. La mayoría de las veces salía porque tenía hambre.

—Tony, necesitamos hablar —le dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Sé que es muy difícil para ti esta situación, hijo, para mí también lo es, no quiero dejar a tu madre Tony, pero ahora es el único camino que existe entre nosotros para poder llevar una vida tranquila y en paz. Te lo dije ayer hijo, amo a tu madre y eso no va a cambiar, simplemente los dos nos hicimos daño y es mejor separarnos que hacernos la vida imposible y lastimarte a ti en el proceso.

—Pero ustedes se aman —no se lo preguntó

—Sí, nos amamos Tony, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente para tanto daño ocasionado. Sé que tienes 5 años y que esta separación de tu madre y yo es dura, pero quiero que entiendas.

—Sólo tengo 5 años papi, no puedo entender como dos personas que se aman son capaces de lastimarse uno al otro, de lastimarse tanto que ya ni siquiera soportan tenerse cerca, ni siquiera por mí

—Eso no es cierto

—Si es cierto, ayer me di cuenta, como mamá estaba llorando en los brazos de la abuela, ni siquiera te miró a ver

—Pero no es porque no me soportara, sino porque verme le causa dolor Tony, ya te lo expliqué

—¿Y a ti no te duele verla así?

—Claro que me duele y me duele aún más que soy yo el causante de todo este sufrimiento tuyo y el de tu madre, soy yo el único culpable —dijo Edward mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta del baño—, yo soy el único culpable de que tú y tu madre estén así. Nunca debí casarme con tu mamá —dijo en un suspiro.

Al pasar de unos pocos minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió y Tony salió de ella, la cerró y se sentó a lado de su padre. Edward tenía las piernas dobladas y en ellas descansaban sus antebrazos. ¿Cuánto dolor tendrá que soportar un niño de 5 años?

—No digas eso papi

—Es la verdad, cuando supe que mamá te tenía en el vientre fui el hombre más feliz que no lo pensé dos veces y le pedí que nos casáramos. Éramos tan sólo dos chicos emocionados, nos faltó conocernos, tratarnos y con el tiempo ver si era bueno para nosotros casarnos

—¿No has sido feliz desde que te casaste con mamá?

—He sido el hombre más afortunado

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir que no debiste casarte con mamá?

—Porque sólo la he hecho sufrir

—Pero, no siempre fue así. Eran felices, yo los veía

—Sí, lo éramos y yo lo eché todo a perder —se le escapó una lágrima y Tony lo vio, se puso de pie y con sus pequeños pulgares limpió las lágrimas de su padre y este sólo le regalo una sonrisa, mientras con una mano, tomó las manitas de su hijo y las besó

—Perdóname tú también

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Por hacerte pasar por esto, por hacerte sufrir y por no poder hacerte entender que amo a tu madre y aunque nos separemos siempre vas a hacer mi campeón.

—Puedo entender que se hayan lastimado el uno el otro, lo que no puedo entender es que si se aman tanto, se separen.

—Eres un niño muy inteligente hijo

—Le dije a mi abuela que a lo mejor lo saqué del abuelo Carlisle

—No lo dudo —dijo con una sonrisa

Besó la frente de su hijo.

—Te amo —le dijo Edward

—Yo también te amo papi —le respondió Tony—,ojalá puedas encontrar una solución.

Edward embozó su sonrisa. Se metió a bañar y le pidió que bajará a desayunar que después de encontrarían en el comedor.

Después del baño, en el comedor se topó con sus padres y con Tony platicando muy a gusto.

—Me gustaría ir contigo a ver a Heidi —le comentó su padre

—Como gustes —le contestó

—Me habló tu hermana —empezó Esme—, se va a ver con Bella en una plaza a tomar un café, yo me voy a llevar a Tony a dar una vuelta y a lo mejor entramos al cine —el niño aplaudió y los tres adultos sonrieron—, cuando deje a Tony, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Ya lo sé madre, aclararé todas tus dudas

Cuando Tony subió a bañarse, dos pares de ojos se posaron en Edward. Él simplemente suspiró. Parecía que sus padres no le iban a dar un respiro.

—Tony me dijo que le dijiste que no debiste casarte con Bella

—Lo hice

—Es que, ¿acaso estás loco?, no le puedes decir eso a un niño 5 años y menos si ese niño es tu hijo. Va a pensar que sólo te casaste con Bella porque la dejaste embarazada de él.

—De cierta forma, fue así

—Sí, tú lo has dicho de cierta forma, pero también se amaban, por eso se casaron, era mucho más fácil decirle eso a tu hijo, que decirle todo lo contrario

—Le dije la verdad

—En estos casos hijo, hay cosas que debemos guardarnos

—¿Qué va a pasar si Tony se lo comenta a Bella?

—Ese ya no es asunto mío

—Sí, sí lo es, porque fuiste tú quién le llenó la cabeza de tanta cosa

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa

—No se te ocurrió otra cosa…—le contestó su madre— Voy a hablar con él para quitarle cualquier telaraña que un niño de 5 años puede estar creando.

Esme estaba muy enojada, Edward se retiró para cepillarse los dientes y salió con su padre rumbo al hospital. Era muy diferente ir solo que ir con su padre. Acosaría a Heidi con sus preguntas.

…

—Sra. Cullen, ¿cómo está? —fue Ángela la primera en hablar

—Déjate de cinismos Ángela, que tanto tú como yo sabemos el motivo por el cual estoy aquí

—Me quise mostrar educada

—Lo que tienes de educada lo tienes de zorra

—Una señora de su altura no debería hablar de esa manera

—Me viene valiendo lo que pienses de mí. ¿Cuánto duró la aventura con mi marido?

—No lo sé, com meses, no llevé la cuenta

—Eres una cínica —Bella se paró del asiento de cuero y se acercó como una gata enfurecida. Ángela, por reflejo dio un pasado hacía atrás—. No huyas, no lo hiciste hace 3 meses de Edward. Eres una cualquiera, ¿meterte con un hombre casado?

—Me metí porque fue él, el que necesitaba un escape

—Y tú, fuiste la primera que estaba a la mano. ¿Qué se siente que te desechen de la misma manera que te tomaron?

—Yo dejé a Edward

—Eso no es cierto, fue Edward quién lo hizo

—¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Todavía le crees? —Bella estuvo a punto de bajar la guardia

—No tiene motivos para mentirme a estas alturas, él te dejó de eso no tengo duda, porque no eres de la clase de mujer que los hombres tomen en serio, sobre todo si han visto que cambias de hombre frente a todo el hospital como cambias el calzón. Tu reputación está por los suelos, no debe ser lindo que te tachen de puta en un lugar donde pretendes hacer carrera

El enojo de Ángela aumentó y sin medir su fuerza le dio una bofetada a Bella

—No me falte al respeto, señora—dijo tajantemente

Bella con todas sus fuerzas le contestó la cachetada, dando una de ida y una de vuelta

—Fuiste tú la primera que me faltó el respeto al meterte con mi marido.

Ángela la veía con odio. Ninguna de las dos se inmutó al escuchar que abrían la puerta del consultorio. No hasta que dos hombres se encontraban adentro.

Cuándo Bella fijó la mirada hacía la puerta, vio a su aún esposo y su suegro.

Bella, Edward y Ángela en el mismo espacio, y aunque ya lo habían estado con anterioridad, estas son circunstancias completamente diferentes.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Carlisle. Al ver que ninguna decía algo.

Y como si hubiera tenido una intervención divina, vio enseguida de qué y de quién se , Edward y Ángela en el mismo cuarto. Era el momento de terminar con esto, ya era hora.

Los tres se miraban, con dolor, con desprecio…con odio.

* * *

><p>Un poco tarde pero seguro. Aquí está el capítulo 15 de la historia. Nos vemos el próximo jueves o viernes de la próxima semana. Aún no tengo el capítulo ya que apenas lo estoy escribiendo, espero terminarlo hoy en la noche.<p>

Nos vemos chicos, ya saben... si de verdad lo merezco, dejenme uun RR ya estamos a punto de rebasar los 500 gracias a ustedes.

No he tenido tiempo de contestar los antiguos revies, espero hacerlo mañana.

Besos, las quiero chicas  
>Shell :D<p> 


End file.
